Time War
by Mutt N. Feathers
Summary: REPUBLISHED as of 5/2014 The final installment to the Bound/Woven/Restored trilogy and the Continuum/Ranímer/GUMD trilogy. Can the Marauder family stop the looming battles, fought in different times and points in their lives, without unleashing someone worse than Voldemort? Please read at least one of the previous trilogies before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Time War**

**A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

**By Mutt N. Feathers**

**Prologue:**

**Take Me Back to the Beginning**

**July 18, 1985**

_**Le Jardin de la Cygne,**_

_**Auvergne, France**_

**Anwen POV:**

Most people cannot pinpoint the moment their life was turned upside down. I can. It was a beautiful day and I was sitting on the rolling lawn of Hogwarts castle with my three sons, awaiting my husband's arrival so we could take our children to London for the weekend. It was only a few months ago, a few short months since Draco Malfoy came striding up the walk, looking for himself. The only problem was, he doesn't exist here.

Oh, Draco as a person exists, just not Draco Malfoy. The five year-old Draco he found was on a large blanket with his next closest brother, Bastien who is four and a half and their newborn brother, Ethan. Draco Malfoy didn't exist here, for he is Draco Black to us, and I am his mother. My husband, Sirius Black and I adopted him when he was a mere toddler, since his father was dead and his mother imprisoned. That warm afternoon, we were singing silly songs, looking at the animals which meandered by and I was teaching the older boys more French. I thought life had finally calmed down, that we were simply going to live happily ever after.

I was so wrong.

Elder Draco approached us, fascinated at how little Draco interacted with his brothers and me. It was apparently something he was lacking in his life, which didn't surprise me. Neither Lucius or Narcissa ever impressed me as candidates for '_Parent of the Year__'__. _

This man was from another time, sent back by his mother to find little Harry Potter and kill him. If he took others with him, so be it. This wasn't our first brush with time-travel, and within hours of his arrival it became evident it wouldn't be our last.

All our problems with time-travel started seven and a half years ago, when Harry and Ginny Potter arrived from a timeline where everyone who loved the boy had died, save Remus. His goal was to come back, kill Voldemort before he could rise to power the first time, and then be allowed to have a happy life surrounded by people he loved and who loved him.

I couldn't help the laugh which escaped me; you know what they say about our best laid plans...

We'd done as Harry had wanted, ended the war before Harry of this time was even born. His Mum and Dad, Remus, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Sirius and I were the 'heros' of the war, no one outside of our little group knowing about adult Harry and Ginny's involvement. But, as is always the case, there was a price to be paid for changing the future. The simplest of changes can ripple forward and create a tsunami of consequences.

So this was it, on the cusp of another war. Narcissa had a brilliant plan, even if it was incredibly dangerous and quite melodramatic. Then again, I thought Voldemort and his followers definitely had a flair for the dramatic. Megalomaniacs will behave that way. It would be a war fought like no other. No battle lines, few is any duels at all. This would be a war of stealth and cunning, careful planning and precise execution. Ultimately, it would be a battle of the minds, and I was quite certain our eight minds were far superior to her one.

To her credit, Narcissa had organised a rather rag tag group of former followers of Mr Riddle and kidnapped my husband. We were able to rescue him easy enough, but not before she'd taken half the hair from his head. It was a strange thing to take from him; I'm not saying he isn't vain about his hair, but lets get real, it's hair. His indigent pleas for us to charm it back caused me to smile. Vanity thy name is Sirius. Even these cheery thoughts couldn't keep what was happening from my mind for long.

With big Draco's arrival and the information he had, we rapidly deduced what to stopping his crazy mother from succeeding. Narcissa had discovered a way to communicate with her other 'selves' from different timelines. She distributed Sirius' hair, told them to make Polyjuice Potion and then send their own Draco's back to his own five year-old self. What better way to get close to little Harry than to disguise yourself as his godfather?

After spending months in research with Remus, Lily and Alice and then visiting the few masters of time-travel around the world, we - the Family as we refer to ourselves - were prepared to embark on a mission to stop Narcissa and the others, also removing the book which Harry and, with all probability Narcissa too, had found the time-travel spell in. We wouldn't destroy it, the book was ancient and historically important; we would bury it so deeply in the Black family vault and then enchant it so no one would want to touch it. Sirius would leave a note in Lord Black's papers at the bank explaining it was there, and how to renew the enchantments. As long as there was an heir in his bloodline, the book would be protected.

There were only ten of us who were aware of what we'd be attempting, the four couples, older Draco and Albus Dumbledore. The last was proving to be a bit of consternation, but dealing with him right now would only fluster me more. Albus was a battle unto himself. We knew it was a strong possibility we'd end up with a world far less happy and peaceful than the one we had now, but it would be unethical and immoral to know what was happening and do nothing. So this is where I found myself, wrapped in a blanket and standing on my favourite balcony of our French estate, listening to the cows mooing and awaiting the moment when we would begin to fight back.

I had never been so terrified as I was now.

TW TW TW TW TW

**Chapter 1:**

**Lean on Me**

He found her where he suspected he would. Sirius knew his wife well, sometimes better than she knew herself. Whenever Anwen needed to think, she came up to this portico and looked out to the small village beyond. She once commented that being able to hear the cows reminded her of summers on her family's farm in Wales. They were some of her happiest days when she was small, just being able to run through the pastures, not having to sing for anyone. Pressure wasn't yet weighing her down.

She felt him long before his body had reached her. She always knew when he was close, her body hummed with excitement; it was almost as if they were magnets, pulled to one another. By the time his arms snaked around her waist, she was prepared to lean back against his body. With little effort she slipped into his mind, allowing them to converse without anyone hearing.

"_You__'__re worried,__" __he stated, experiencing the anxiety rolling through her. _

"_I__'__m not sure manipulating time is the way to put things right,__" _she repeated her oft-heard concern.

Sirius felt his wife's apprehension over the plan. She had been the one to study the scientific and magical theories on time travel. She became the voice of caution over the last months as the family decided what to do.

"_You know none of us have been able to come up with anything better. We don__'__t know how many people my cousin has sent back,__" _he reminded her.

A gentle nod against his chest gave him all the answer she'd share. Instead, he watched her memories of their last day of 'normal.' Two months, it had only been two months since they discovered a fully grown Draco Malfoy walking up the path at Hogwarts. The man was fascinated with how he came to live with Anwen and Sirius; excited to find he had a family in this branch of the time tree. He almost seemed envious to simply be sitting on the lawn, singing songs with his mother and brother while their baby brother watched. That was the moment everything changed, forever.

"_Anwen, you know that__'__s not entirely true. This mess started long before then. It was even before we were married,__" __Sirius thought to her. _Rapid flashes of their Muggle wedding went through her mind, causing her to thread her fingers through his. The happiness of that day in her parents' garden folded into memories of their magical nuptials at Grimmauld Place and the unwelcome guests Bellatrix had brought with her.

"_I know what we need to do, I understand it__'__s the best way; but what if we lose one of our boys? What if we aren__'__t ever able to have children, if the injuries I had to overcome to have Evan aren__'__t fixed in whatever time path we end up making the prime timeline?__"_

"_Oh, sweetheart, I can__'__t imagine a life where you aren__'__t a mother,__" _he lovingly told her.

"_I__'__m just so fearful I__'__ll lose someone to all of this. Sirius, what if there__'__s a lifetime where we aren__'__t together? What if this is the only life where you stopped running to every other girl in the school and I kept my head buried in the sand? What if we never saw our love for what it was?__" _

"I can't live without you. You are the other half of me," she chose to say aloud.

"_Do you honestly think the guys, Lily and Eva would have let me stay dumb forever? They were already laying bets on when I__'__d crack when I DID figure it out, dear. I know I would have told you how I loved you, and how much I wanted to shag you eventually,_" he told her, causing her to giggle. Even as responsible as her husband had become, there was a brutally honest scoundrel inside. Images of just how much he enjoyed their intimate moments washed over her, and her body reacted in kind.

"_Your desire for me has always been the best way to reassure me of your love,__" _she quietly thought. _"__Just hold me for a minute more,__" _she asked and he pulled her tighter to him.Anwen settled her own mind before slipping out of her husband's, closed her eyes and let the gentle sounds of the town below their estate reassure her.

Throughout the grounds of the estate, 'The Family,' as they'd come to be known first among themselves, and then to others, were preparing for this mission in their own way. Potions needed to be brewed, spells reviewed, incantations practiced, supplies categorised. Within the cottages scattered across the property of the Viscount de Cygne, the makeshift family prepared to save the Wizarding world again.

TW TW TW TW TW

_Author__'__s Note: This story will be bouncing from the past to the present to the future. Not all futures will have the exact same children with the same birthdays. In the case of Remus, he__'__s not even married to the same woman. Here are the names and birth dates of the characters from the Bound/Woven/Restored Timeline and what is currently considered the __"__Prime__" __timeline from Continuum/Ran__í__mer/Growing Up. The list is current through then end of Ran__í__mer in 1998. It is possible that events in the future will feature more children. MNF_

_**Potter Family: James and Lily Parents**_

_**B/W/R: C/R/G:**_

_Harry James (July 1980) Harry James (July 1980)_

_Evan Andrew (May 1991) Evan Andrew (May 1984)_

_Emma Llyn (February 1994) Emma Llyn (February 1987)_

_Hope Eira (January 1997) Eva-Claire (January 1990)_

_ Brynne Rose (November 1992)_

_**Black Family: Sirius and Anwen Parents**_

_ Draco Regulus (June 1980)*_

_Bastien Seduire (December 1980) Bastien Caldwalder (December 1980)_

_Ethan Seren (March 1993) Ethan Seren (January 1985)_

_Lilyan Vega (February 1994) Lilyan Aurora (February 1987)_

_John Sirius (June 1995) John Sirius (June 1988)_

_Jamie Lyra (June 1995) Jamie Lyra (June 1988)_

_Edmund Regulus (July 1997) Edmund Alphard (July 1990)_

_Stella Louise (January 1998)* Sitara Grace (September 1992)*_

_ Christiana Vega (October 1993)*_

_* Denotes Adopted Child_

_**Lupin Family:**_

_**Remus and Tonks Parents: Remus and Eva Parents:**_

_Theodore Caleum (April 1998) Remus John Jr (called RJ) (June 1989)_

_Lara Tucana (December 1999) Eleanor Belle (October 1991)_

_Andie Carina (July 2002) Christopher James (July 1994)_

_ Andrew Sirius (July 1994)_

_**Longbottom Family: Frank and Alice Parents**_

_Neville Elijah (July 1980) Neville Elijah (July 1980)_

_ Anna Augusta (May 1982)_

_ Marcus William (July 1986)_

_ Lynne Elaine (December 1987)_

Key points:

1) The timeline created by "Continuum" and continued in "Growing up with..." (affectionately nicknamed GUMD by my beta's and we will be using the abbreviation) is considered the PRIME timeline.

2) Anwen is a projecting visualist. For those who don't remember, this means she can see magic as well as make it visible for others. She can also 'Astral Walk' which means she can find someone who's magic she's familiar with (like Sirius) and send a vision of herself to see what is happening around them. She can also send a ghost-like incarnation which sounds and looks as she does, and which can interact with others. This last part requires huge amounts of magic, and usually drains her completely.

3) Anwen and Sirius have bound magic, since they were married using the ancient rites. Their bond is exceptionally strong due to her visualisation skills. James and Lily, Frank and Alice and Remus and Eva are also bound, but to a lesser degree.

4) The story will encounter or reference 48 other timelines.

5) Cannon (i.e.: the books) is one of these timelines, although it's one of the future's to be avoided.

6) The experiences of Bound/Woven/Restored will be heavily explored, although it is not a prime timeline.

7) Watch the dates at the beginnings of chapters. It will help you figure out what's happening.

8) I'm working on a website to make all of this easier to understand. It will still be several weeks until it's complete, and I've told enough of the story to bring it on line.

9) Please, if you get confused, ask me a question.

Thanks for joining me on this wild journey,

MNF


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Blackbird**

**15 December 1977**

Anwen was sitting on James's bed, she at the foot, he at the head. Between them was laid out a Gryffindor Quidditch Cape which she would expertly change over to several yards of grey wool cloth, and then switch back. While only thirteen years old, she was in fourth year Transfiguration and Charms.

"Why are you having me work on this with you?" he asked, looking up from his own Transfiguration revisions. "You've got this."

"You're sure? I don't want to be unsure of myself when I take my end of term testing," she replied nervously; the tests were only days away. Once they were completed everyone would be going home for the Christmas holidays. "Perhaps I should practice on something else? Maybe something more difficult?"

"Sure, transfigure my arm into a fin," James jokingly requested. Anwen looked at him for one moment, unsure if he were joking or not, and then lifted her wand and whispered the incantation. Suddenly her friend and co-Chaser on the Quidditch team was sporting a long, scaly, blue-green fin for an arm. Since it was his wand arm, and he no longer had fingers, his wand crashed to the floor with an annoying rattle.

"Shite! Anwen, how did you do that?" James yelled, lifting his flippered arm into the air. Remus and Sirius both looked up from their own lessons, while Peter poked his head out of the loo to see what the commotion was all about.

"Same spell, right?" she replied innocently. "I simply switched your arm for a fin."

"Holy smokes, Anwen, that's really good," Remus complimented her. "Human transfigurations aren't started until NEWT level classes."

"Winnie, it's not the same spell at all," James pointed out. "I don't think you understand just how advanced -"

"Yeah, yeah, she's all smart and shite," Sirius responded. "I think I have it this time." Anwen looked across the room at him, mildly irritated that he hadn't let her even have a moment of praise before he interrupted. Things had been strange between them for the last few days, and it was really starting to bother her. Waving her wand again, Anwen put James's arm back and then levitated his wand to him. Peter ducked back into the loo, his aversion to conflict alerting him all might not be well between the best friends. James and Remus shared a look as Anwen slid off the bed, and went to sit on the floor with Sirius and his little cauldron.

"What has your pants in a twist?" she very calmly asked.

"I can't get this potion, and I'm sure old Sluggy is going to put it on the exam. It's the same day as his damn Christmas party. If I don't get it right I know he'll say something in front of Reg…"

"What are you brewing?" Anwen kindly inquired and Sirius shook his head.

"Love potion," Remus replied for him, causing Sirius to look up at the bed diagonally across the room and snarl.

"I suppose it makes sense, you're having trouble," the girl added dryly. "Of all of us, you're the one who needs help the least. Who exactly are you taking to said Christmas Party?" The tease of her voice annoyed him.

"Not you," he rebuked, sounding anything but joking.

"That I knew," she replied with an eye-roll. "If you're making Amortentia, it looks and smells all wrong," she added, leaning over his cauldron.

"How would you know?"

"I sat with Lily in the Potions lab while she brewed her practice batch. Hers was all shimmery and glistening and didn't smell like feet." Anwen took her wand and tapped the side of the cauldron three times. Much to Sirius's surprise, the individual potion ingredients separated themselves and then fell back into the cauldron. The ensuing mixture was shimmering and glistening while ribbon-like tendrils rose and circled upward. Anwen leaned over it and took a deep whiff before smiling. "Broom polish, and chocolate with a hint of cinnamon, and the sweet grass that grows down by the lake."

She righted herself and looked at Sirius, who was now furious.

"How did you? What did you? That's not what it smells like!"

"You brewed it right, you just stirred it wrong. Lily told me if you went at it the wrong way it turned into stinky sludge. Sorry I helped," she said dejectedly.

"He'd have done it right if he wasn't always off snogging," James joked. "Who's the flavour of the month, eh?"

"Perhaps it's flavours," Remus joined it. "The Thompson triplets have been eyeing him."

"Sod off, both of you," Sirius roared, irritated at being shown up by a third-year and getting a ribbing from both his friends.

"They're just teasing you," Anwen remarked as she laid her hand on his arm.

"Don't get involved in things you don't understand, Anwen. You're only a third-year." Anwen looked at him as if he'd slapped her. It was only weeks after his seventeenth birthday, a day she'd gone out of her way to make special for him. He wasn't ever one who teased her about being younger, thus his remarks hurt more than if they'd been from anyone else.

"I'll be leaving," she bravely said, the tears evident in her voice to all but Sirius. He refused to look up at her. She stood and walked to the door. "Don't follow me."

"You'll be on the map, Winnie," he reminded her, sounding irritated that she'd even suggest he'd want to follow.

"I'm going somewhere not on the map and you've never been there," she seethed back. "And it's not the girls' loo. I know you've been inside most of them with your conquests." She slammed the door shut behind her.

"Birds," Sirius said in a derogatory tone. He looked at Remus, then to James and even to Peter who had decided it was safe to leave the loo. "What?"

"What was all that about?" James slowly asked. "I've never seen you yell at her."

"She was annoying. What business did she have fixing my potion?" he replied, but even to his own ears it sounded stupid and childish.

"The same business she had doing advanced transfiguration," James reminded him. "She's a hell of a lot more talented than any third-year. Really, what's the matter?"

"She's just always around. Doesn't she have any friends her own age?" Sirius snipped back at his friend.

"No," Peter of all people interjected. "You made sure she wasn't going to have any friends in her own year when you latched onto her in her first year."

"Shut it, Pete. What do you know about girls?"

"About their anatomies, not as much as you; but I think I might know more about their feelings. I do have a little sister, remember?"

"Bugger off."

The room was quiet for a few minutes, the other three roommates looked at Padfoot and then peered at one another again. James had silently pulled out the map and was watching Anwen's retreating dot. He wanted to make sure she was alright, or at least get Sirius to apologise to her before any real damage was done. He had been surprised when she hadn't returned to the girls' tower, but instead had left Gryffindor altogether, and headed into a little-used part of the castle.

"Hey Sirius, what does your potion smell like?" Remus asked.

"Random much?" Sirius retorted.

"It's the wolf brain," he suggested. "What does it smell like?" Sirius shook his head in irritation and leaned down to take a deep whiff.

"Strawberries and…coffee...and…sunshine," he replied, getting slower and quieter as his answer went on. They were all quiet, which only seemed to provoke Sirius more. "Dammit," he swore as he stood and kicked his cauldron before storming out.

Peter leaned over and cleaned up the mess. "What was all that about?" the smallest Marauder asked, causing Remus and James to shake their heads. Each suspected they might know. James lifted the map and watched his brother leave the tower as well, turning and heading toward the Astronomy Tower.

"He going after her?" Remus asked.

James shook his head. "Up to the Astronomy Tower. She's down somewhere off the second floor, above Potions." He slid from his bed and headed for the door.

"You going to talk to him or her?" Peter inquired.

"Her. He's an arse all on his own today; I don't want her beating herself up for his assish nature." The others nodded and James left the dorm. Following the labyrinthine path he'd seen Anwen take, he found himself standing in front of a tapestry of a goblin band which was perhaps uglier than the dancing trolls. He had no idea who had decorated the castle, but he was beginning to consider jinxing them, or perhaps hexing the tapestries to improve the looks of the place.

He was surprised to hear a voice singing behind the tapestry, and pushed it aside to find a dark, narrow and steep staircase leading downward. Igniting his wand, James went down to find the source of the sound.

At the base of the staircase, James Potter found himself in a music room. Although larger and arranged differently than the conservatory at his parents' home, he instantly knew what the room was for. The musical instruments on the walls were a dead giveaway. Anwen was sitting on a tall stool, guitar in her hands, quietly singing a song which sounded oddly familiar to James. Even if it weren't, the lyrics seemed to fit the tiny girl.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, _

_take these broken wings and learn to fly._

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise... (*)_

He slipped in through the door and seated himself behind his friend, watching her small hands slide over the strings and frets with ease, her voice combining in an impressive way. There was something strong and yet vulnerable about her singing. As she sang the last line, James was certain Anwen was crying. He quietly began to clap, fearful if he were any louder, he'd frighten her. Even his gentle response had been too much, as she startled and fell off the stool. James quickly stood to help her up.

"Anwen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, shaking him off. "Please, don't put this room on your map," she begged even as she sounded overwhelmed and sad. "I need somewhere there aren't any roommates or friends or Marauders sometimes."

"I promise I won't," James swore. They both sat down on stools, and he looked down at the guitar. "I had no idea you could play. That was the Beatles, right?"

"Yeah, I really like them, and that song in particular. Sometimes it still feels like I'm waiting for something, or someone, or," she inhaled deeply and slowly let it go. "I don't know." James wrapped his arm around the little Marauderette, knowing it wasn't what he said right now, but rather just that he was here for her.

Unseen to the students, two older beings shimmered into existence in the room. They wouldn't be visible until they chose to allow it.

"I forgot about this night," the man said. "I told no one you could sing until the night you sang for Remus."

"I know, if you'd told anyone, they would have said something. Of course, the only ones who didn't know were Peter and Lily, and Peter rarely talked to me. You could have told Lily. I wouldn't have cared," the woman said.

"Yes, that would have been true, but I had made a promise." The woman reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You're a good man. Are you ready to completely frighten these poor children and forever alter the pattern of their lives?"

"It sounds so foreboding when you put it that way," he answered, looking aghast.

"We are attempting to head off a horrible future where time is ruptured and people are moving in and out of phase. A little foreboding seemed appropriate," she added dryly. Over the years she'd adopted her husband's exceptionally dry sense of humour which played nicely with her propensity to find the absurd in any situation.

"Anwen, it's not that bad everywhere," James attempted to soothe her. "There are timelines where everyone is happy and we've all lived to ripe old ages."

"There were timelines, however, where our lives were messes, if we weren't dead. Don't tell me the timeline where you left Lily when she was pregnant with Harry because of the 'pure-blood laws' dictated you must didn't weird you out. There are also too many futures where my eldest boys aren't there. I can't imagine not having my boys…"

"Anwen, I know you're frightened," he said with a gentle arm around her shoulders. Anwen leaned into her cousin's side; even at fifty-eight, she remained youthful-looking: nearly wrinkle-free with her hair up in her ubiquitous ponytail. "But," he continued, "we have to do this. We confirmed with all the timelines last night that this is the pivotal night in your relationship with Sirius. In some he runs toward you, in others he runs away and in the rest there is some recognition although not resolution. We must act tonight."

"I understand," she sighed quietly. "If he runs away, we're going to need to find another tactic. Narcissa won't hesitate to go back even farther and kill me off. I'm the only one who senses when Sirius has been replaced, regardless of how young I am." James nodded in response, although neither looked excited to be having the conversation they were about to embark upon.

"Hey, think of it this way," James said with a goofy smile, "you'll know you're my cousin sooner." Anwen couldn't help but smile and knock him in his ribs playfully.

"Just what I needed, another wacky relative."

James pulled on the ponytail, just as he'd done for decades. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," she said before the invisible pair became corporeal and the young Anwen fell off her stool again, in surprise.

(*) Blackbird by The Beatles


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Move Forward to Step Back**

**20 July 2016**

**Quimper France**

No one noticed the pair of travellers just appearing in the oldest part of the Quimper Cemetery. Anwen knew this place was generally empty, and the mausoleums backed up to the wooded areas. The pathway which meandered through the grounds was one of the first places she practised walking after the Great Battle. She and Sirius had walked for hours, discussing what her injuries meant and how they'd affect their future. They discussed the merits of keeping or giving up his son for adoption. When their minds were made up, deciding that the baby was his and they would raise him or her; the discussions began to centre on how they'd explain the situation. For hours they'd slowly walk the path, letting Anwen practise with her crutches, then with her brace. By the time she was healed enough to walk on her own, they were fully reconciled and had bought their first small house in the idyllic French town.

Anwen relished the warmth on her skin, even as the early evening sun was burning deep orange and vibrant pink against the trees. There wasn't much more time before it would slip below the clouds, then the treetops and finally the horizon. The last few days had been rainy at _Le Jardin de le Cygne_, and she always seemed to get a chill when it rained. It mattered not how many charms she placed on herself, she struggled to get and stay warm. The last vestiges of sunlight were a welcomed gift, as was the warmth.

Slipping inside the crypt of some family friends who were long dead by 2016, James led his cousin to where they'd perform the Repére de Sang spell, or Show the Blood. It was a controversial spell, at least in England. Grindelwald had used it to hunt down those who had Muggle blood. The Wizengamot had outlawed the spell, but did nothing to help with the attitudes that caused the spell's misuse. Within a generation, another madman had attempted to eradicate those with Muggle blood. Thankfully when Voldemort had been defeated, attitudes were tackled, rather than spells. Magic had no true virtue of being 'right' or 'wrong'; it had more to do with the intent of the person casting the spell.

James reached into the sack slung across his body and resting against his hip, quickly retrieving the map of Quimper and the phial of Illumination Potion Lily had made last night. Opening the map and laying it on the small altar taking up the North side of the crypt, he began to set up the items needed for the spell. He reached into the sack again, this time he producing a very small copper cauldron and a ceremonial silver knife, or Athame. When the supplies were out, he bent his right hand back and his wand slid from the holster on his wrist. He was still an Auror, even if he intended to resign soon.

Next to him Anwen sat on the dirt floor, pulling her legs into the lotus position and laying her palms upright on her knees. She was entering the meditative state enabling her to locate the version of Sirius and herself in this time without performing the usual scrying spell. She was hesitant about meeting her older self, and especially unsettled at meeting older Sirius. While she attempted not to be obsessed with things such as appearance, it would be interesting to meet the woman twice as old as she. Anwen chastised herself for such silly thoughts, especially when she was supposed to be calming her mind. Her bigger concern was how her magic would worked when around the older Anwen. Would having two versions of herself render them both unable to do magic? Conversely, it was possible they'd enhance each other and create uncontrollable magic. She had sought the opinions of those who studied rare forms of magic.

"You ready?" James asked and Anwen nodded, holding her hand out for him to slice the end of her ring finger on her left-hand. He squeezed several large drops into the cauldron, then let her finger hang over the side, just in case she leaked any more blood. Before he could seal the wound with his wand, she had already healed herself. "Show-off."

"Hey, I've got mad skills."

"Still a show-off. You're nearly as cocky as Padfoot now," he teased.

"You know you just set yourself up for any number of inappropriate comeback's, right?"

"Shite, he's corrupted you."

"I went along willingly," she answered with a lopsided grin which made James laugh.

"Moving forward," Anwen announced and James was happy to oblige.

He cut his own left-hand ring finger and allowed his drops to mingle with hers. His blood was somewhat redundant, they shared the blood of the Parker women, therefore only one sample was truly necessary. James used both just to be certain the spell would work. Without asking, Anwen healed his finger. He then poured the Illumination Potion into the cauldron and tapped the side of the cauldron four times to mix the ingredients.

"Everything's prepared," he said and with a few ministrations of her fingers, several dots began to glow on the map in very familiar locations. Anwen opened her eyes and stood, reviewing the map.

"I can't believe we still have this house," Anwen said quietly to her companion, her finger hovering just over the glowing dot. "It's my favourite home. It was our first home."

"You like it more than the estate?"

"The estate is so large, and draughty and there are always people from the town we need to meet with or entertain. When we're at this house, we are just Anwen and Sirius, parents of Draco, Bas and Ethan." There was a wistful timber in her voice which compelled him to wrap an arm around her.

"You really don't like the attention, do you? I thought it was just that it was unwelcome due to your injuries and the mess with Sirius," James commented. He referenced the weeks after the Great Battle, but realised while reviewing other memories, Anwen always downplayed her role in things.

"Attention when I was on stage or singing was fine, because it wasn't really me; it was a performance. Attention to me or about my magic, I'd rather leave that glory to my gregarious husband. All I've ever wanted was to love him, have our children and maybe teach. A simple, quiet life." They were both quiet and lost in thought for a moment.

"We'll get back to the quiet life, I promise," James said to his little cousin, and they noted there were several other dots in locations which were unfamiliar. Neither knew if these were offspring or simply other distant family members. "Come on, let's go surprise you and Sirius."

The potion was banished from the cauldron causing the dots to disappear from the map. The map and the Athame returned to its sack and soon the pair was leaving the tiny building. As he left, James thanked the spirits of the residents for their hospitality and wished them peace on the other side. The rituals of the Wiccan faith and the primary tenets of the Society were part of who he and the rest of the Family were. Though the boys were small, he had already begun teaching them about the roots of the magical faith.

The walk from the cemetery to the house was short. The cottage was at the end of a cul-de-sac, and was partially concealed by tall poplar trees. The beautiful yellow stone of the home glistened in the departing sunlight. The garden was much the same, save a few annuals in differing spots. The climbing roses reached the roofline twenty-five years later from where they'd been when Anwen was last at the small house. The graceful twining of the dark green leaves and pale pink flowers, just under the eave, somehow looked quintessentially French. Noticing Monsieur Elam outside and tending to his own roses, Anwen pulled the thin scarf over her head, somewhat obscuring her face.

"Everything okay?" a concerned James asked.

"Yes, although I think it would be unfortunate if the neighbours recognised me. One might wonder why a younger version of the lady of the house was visiting. I'd prefer we not need to do any memory charms," she whispered. James nodded and wrapped his arm around her, further concealing her from the man who had stopped to consider the pair.

When they reached the front door, Anwen went to knock; they were shocked when the door opened to reveal the older witch, her mossy-green-flecked-with-gold eyes joyful at the pair's arrival.

"You're right on time," she said, stepping aside to let the pair in. "Oh, look at you. I forgot how creamy and taut the skin was. Do yourself a favour, sweetie, moisturise better and don't ever forget the sun-protection charm, ever," the elder warned the younger.

"I take it you know why we're here?" James asked elder Anwen.

"Of course," she said with an air of confidence. "We met ourselves in the music room at Hogwarts when we were mere children."

"Wait, so if we proceed with our plans, things turn out alright? Do I still have my boys? Did we lose Chrissie or Sitara?" the words tumbled out of the young witch, wondering about her children.

"You don't expect us to answer those questions, do you?" a familiar male voice asked and just as on the balcony the previous night, she felt his approach before she saw him. Young Anwen turned to face the elder version of her husband, her entire body humming at his presence. "My Merlin, I forgot just how young you looked back then." His hand went to her face, caressing her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb and then cradling her face.

Anwen looked up at him, and as if she had no control, her hand went to his face. She tenderly traced the scar that transected from brow to lip, where it disappeared into the thin moustache and goatee he wore. The pull was familiar, and she fought every compulsion she had to keep from kissing him. She pulled her hand away, and then her body; it was only through a determined effort that she kept her physical pain from showing. Her eyes moved to older Anwen, who had an amused look on her face.

"I am so sorry," the young woman told the older. "I...I don't...don't know what came over me."

"He's as much your husband as mine."

"No," the younger said with a vehement shake of her head. "My husband is waiting for me in 1985. He is your husband." In a movement which made the elder Sirius laugh, young Anwen wildly waved her hands in front of her, reminiscent of the move she'd make when trying to move the chickens about her family farm. She quickly moved to the side of James. "You, just stay over there."

"Why don't we step into the lounge and discuss what's happening? I have much to share," elder Anwen said and the young pair agreed. When Sirius got close to the younger woman, she switched to James' other side, effectively using him as a shield.

"I won't bite," the older man teased.

"Totally not what you said last night," she muttered causing her to stop and blush wildly. "I can't believe I said that."

"Neither can I," James mumbled. "Good to see you, Padfoot. I hope we all have aged as well."

"Everyone but Moony, he's completely grey already."

"He looks distinguished," elder Anwen commented.

"Next thing you'll tell me you like the wrinkles, too."

"As I said, they make him look distinguished. Completely fitting for his career," she replied slyly.

"He has a career?" James asked, surprised because in their year things were slowly changing although the Lycanthropy was an ever-present issue.

"He does, but like many things I'm sure you'd like to know, I don't believe we should share too much about your future. It would likely be irrelevant anyhow," the older witch explained as she took a seat on the sofa, Sirius sidling up to her. James and twenty-two-year-old Anwen sat in wingback chairs across the low table from them. Sirius waved his hand and a tray of refreshments came flying in from the kitchen.

"You do wandless magic, too?" the slightly bemused young witch asked.

"Shite," Sirius swore. "I'm totally going to mess up here. Maybe I should go out? Go over and check on the kids?" He looked to his wife who gave him an assuring smile.

"They're all fine. I'm quite certain their older siblings can manage," she stated.

"Wait a minute, we still have children who need to be watched while you're away?" the younger version asked.

"Sweetheart, if we told you what's to come, you would have heart failure," Sirius calmly said.

"I take it we continue to go at it like rabbits?"

"I prefer to think of it as enthusiasm for our marriage," he retorted.

"Sweet Jesus," the young woman muttered.

"I think business is what we need to talk about," James attempted to gain control of the situation. "Since you opened the door to us, I take it you know why we're here?"

"Of course we know," the older witch said. "I have memories of our encounter in the music room in 1976. I also have the memories of attempting to have Sirius take the matter seriously." The minute the word had escaped her lips, she froze. It made the younger two laugh, even before Sirius ran with it.

"Well, it was a Siriusly strange matter. I Siriusly wasn't prepared for what you said and what we needed to do." He punctuated his puns with a hearty bark of a laugh.

"Delightful," James said while running his hand through his hair. "He never outgrows that?"

"Not yet," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Okay, so in this timeline you already experienced going forward from 1985 to this time, which is why you knew we'd be at your door. Since it's 2016 you've lived all this already. Do you remember the events in 1976? Was our visit even necessary, since you'd talked to the older versions of yourself?" the young witch asked for confirmation.

"We do remember both events, and it is necessary as we need to keep things as 'predictable' as possible," older Anwen stated. "However, I think there should be some changes to the plan, as what is planned didn't work quite as we expected."

"Wait, I thought the goal here was to do as little to the timeline as possible. Wouldn't your sharing with me the pitfalls of our plan constitute change?" the younger asked.

"Yes, that would normally be correct. This situation is a little different, because your plan is to change time. All I'm suggesting is a future where we intercede earlier to stop Harry from changing time, and Voldemort is stopped before he can disrupt Wizarding society for nearly forty years," the elder explained.

The younger witch put her hand over her mouth and looked like she wanted to cry. James leaned forward, wondering what happened to the Ministry. He was the Deputy Minister for Magic during the rebuilding in his timeline; he couldn't believe he'd leave the post if things were that bad.

"How did that happen? Did you live through such a thing?" he asked.

"We didn't, although it was tough for several years here," Sirius explained. "No, we were visited by a version of us," he said while indicating his wife and self, "from the future, 2064 to be exact. They were the ones who suffered through forty years of old moldy-shorts."

"At least we were alive in that timeline," James said calmly, although his face betrayed his inflection. "The version that Harry and Ginny come from, every one of us is dead, save Moony."

"Well, yes, that does seem to be the worst time branch of them all," older Anwen said and the younger smiled.

"We're sticking with the tree analogy?"

"It's the one which makes the most sense. Our future selves brought a huge parchment where they'd mapped the different time branches and the interactions which caused things to either go well or fall apart. After speaking with them, I definitely agree we need to make some changes. Stopping time from being manipulated at all, but making ourselves aware of the potential disaster ahead appeared to work in about sixty percent of the future time branches."

"Isn't having foreknowledge like that, and using it, just asking for trouble?" James asked. Both Anwens shook their heads in tandem, which made the men chuckle. Older Anwen gestured for younger to field this one.

"Not really, because there are too many futures with too many variables in front of us. While we have a goal about what will stop this stupid time war, we're not attempting to direct ourselves into a specific future, just toward one which probability says we're liable to end up on anyway."

"Huh?" James mumbled and Sirius laughed loudly again, caressing the younger Anwen's head proudly. The young witch closed her eyes and sighed before she realised it wasn't her husband touching her. She then jumped away, causing them all to laugh.

"Think of it this way, James," older Anwen began. "When someone looks to the future through whatever form of Divination, there's a great chance that either you or someone around you will do something to change what was predicted. However, we have details of nearly fifty different futures, and the plan is simply to point us in the direction which stops the time war and enables us to make a more positive future for ourselves. The wizarding world benefits from Voldemort being destroyed sooner rather than later. Whatever happens after that will be the responsibility of that time's you, I, Lily, Remus, and so on."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," the younger joked, causing both men to groan.

"You think this is bad," Sirius said, "you should have seen her with really old Anwen. Honestly, neither Sirius nor I could keep up with them. Remarkable brains these women have," he added with awe.

"Oh, sweetheart, I speak the same way when Remus and I are writing legislation," his Anwen added. "While this is extremely important, we have an engagement we must get to later, something which was completely out of our control." The smile she shared with her husband was bright and wide and definitely piqued the interest of the younger pair. "Now, let's discuss your plan and the changes which need to be made."

"I always assumed we'd need to adapt our plan once we came to talk to you. There were obvious loopholes which someone could exploit, but I just couldn't figure out how exactly."

"Well, we were right to be concerned. Those loopholes were indeed exploited, and it created a mess. The general plan was right, but Narcissa needs to be neutralised earlier. She's utterly mad and quite obsessed with regaining power when everyone save Draco is taken from her," the older explained and the two Anwen's put their heads together to strategise. It wasn't long before they went to pull the tree out and spread it across the dining table.

Notes were jotted, marks put onto the time tree in different colours to designate what worked, what didn't and how to avoid the branches where the light side completely disintegrated. Once they'd analysed all the possibilities, it became abundantly clear there were two things that had to occur. Each couple took on a task, and they all set course for what they hoped was the end of this new war, and a settled, peaceful past, present and future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**How Can This Be?**

**15 December, 1976**

**Hogwarts Castle**

"You holding up okay?" James asked Anwen as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Sure," she replied mockingly. "I have nothing urgent to consider. I just need to tell Sirius that apparently we're soul mates and we need to get together soon because I need to do some sort of crazy-arse magic to stop your son — the one you're going to have with Lily — who's going to come back in time to end one war, but starts another. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, and that was surprisingly succinct. I haven't heard you have a one-breath, run-on sentence expulsion like that in a while."

Anwen shrugged and looked down. "I've been attempting to be quieter. _Someone_ has been complaining about how 'enthusiastic' I am about things." James knew she was speaking about Sirius. He was quite puzzled by their relationship. They were definitely friends, but there was more to it. Anwen and Sirius confessed their love often; strictly platonic love; at least that's what they both claimed. To someone who knew them both well, the only people they might be fooling were themselves.

The hardest part for James to reconcile was why Anwen put up with Sirius and his ever-roaming eyes and pelvis. Honestly, Sirius was likely to snog, if not more, the entire female population of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor; as long as they were older than fourth year. The arrangement worked for Sirius - he could have physical relationships with girls without getting emotionally involved; that he saved for the girl who had given him her heart, unconditionally. Anwen treated him with the love and worth his family had denied him.

Things became oddly strained after his seventeenth birthday only weeks before. The Marauders and the girls had noticed how temperamental Sirius had been since Anwen had coordinated the great party and day for him. Sure, James and Remus had helped, but it really was Anwen that spearheaded the day. She'd even bought him a stunning pocket-watch, something with age and meaning, since she was the only 'family' who'd do such a thing. Sirius had responded to her generosity with confusion and angry outbursts. James swore that if his best mate treated her poorly again, he was going to call him out on it, Anwen deserved better.

Checking the map, James noted that Sirius had returned from the Astronomy Tower and was now pacing their dorm room. Moony had prefect rounds with Lily until eleven and Peter was nowhere to be found in Gryffindor Tower. James didn't feel the need to search too hard for him, Peter would avoid difficult conversations and spats between friends as if his life depended on it, and then return when it was safe. As for Moony, James would just lock the door when he and his little companion explained what was happening and Sirius' role in it. Moony would knock and accept James' explanation of the problem, Remus was a true gentleman. If Sirius was an arse about it, the werewolf might even have insight that would help.

The closer the pair got to their surrogate home, the harder it was for Anwen to take each step. It felt like weights were being added to her legs and she was forced to drag them. There was a weight on her chest making breathing difficult and her head was spinning. She had worked so hard to hide her feelings, and now she would not only lay them bare, but expect him to embrace them, no, share them and be willing to make a commitment that made little sense when you're thirteen and seventeen.

"So, how do you feel about this cousin thing?" James enquired, hoping a change in subject would help her. He could hear her laboured breathing, see the way she was unravelling the sleeve of her robes and how she dragged her feet. He didn't blame her, life was about to change wildly.

"Well, I have a whole slew of cousins, but none of them are magical," she answered. "I suppose if I had to pick someone to be related to here, I'm glad it's you." Anwen tipped her upper body at him, and shoved him without using her hands. James looked down and saw her smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"It's going to be fine," he promised, to which she shrugged in response.

"When my Mum finds out about you, oh, Anwen, you've got no idea what's ahead for you. She has always wanted a girl to teach magic to. There's whole branches of magic which belong solely to women, and I know Mum will want to share them. She'll spoil you in ways you can't even imagine, too. Best of all, she can take you to France to meet your grandmother," he told her and she looked up in surprise.

"You really think your Mum will be excited to meet me?"

"Both my parents will be thrilled. You're never going to feel disconnected again. I'm certain they'll just take to you. Mum will want you to spend your holiday with us, rather than staying in the castle."

"Oh, I was supposed to spend the holiday with Sirius at the flat," she quietly uttered. "I'm obliged to sing in the holiday concert series at my old school."

"You don't sound happy about it," James observed.

"Not in the slightest. My parents can sign my rights away, but still feel the need to make sure I work over the holidays," Anwen confessed in a weak voice. Only Sirius truly knew how deeply her parents had hurt her, and continued to do so.

"If you don't want to do this concert stuff, I'm certain Dad can get you out of it. He's smart like that. Also, you were going to end up at our house, if my Mum had anything to say about it. She hates that Sirius has his own flat. She wants to take care of him, even if he isn't interested in her fussing," the boy explained, and it caused Anwen to bite at her lip. Her nerves were getting worse with every step.

When they made it to the portrait door, James held the door for the girl, and Anwen rolled her eyes at his gentlemanly gesture. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, cousin." James cocked his lip up and scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "That sounds wrong."

"Agreed. Let's stick to names."

Without another word, the pair went to the guys' stairs and made it to their floor quickly. James opened the door and stepped aside to let Anwen pass. She closed her eyes and walked through the door. To her surprise he stood right behind her, his hand on her back. She wouldn't have blamed James if he'd decided to avoid this particular discussion, it might get quite ugly. She didn't say it, but she was so thankful for his support in explaining everything to Sirius.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Sirius yelled.

"Hi, nice to see you too, mate," James mocked in return, his eyebrow cocked in disgust. He was definitely ready to call his mate out if he were an arse. James ran his hands though his hair, rumpling it more.

"Sorry," Padfoot said with a huff. His eyes sharply focused on Anwen, who kept her eyes averted. He reached and took her hand, but it lay limply in his. "What's going on?"

"Sirius, Padfoot, you need to sit down. We've had a strange night," Prongs said to his friend.

Padfoot eyes narrowed, considering how close the pair was standing and how she was avoiding him. "What the hell, Prongs?" the taller boy bellowed. "No, she is too young for you! What about Lily? I won't let this -"

"Shut up, Sirius," Anwen screamed as she pulled her hand away and lunged forward, pushing his chest. "We're not snogging, shagging or even considering doing any of that. We met… others… tonight who shared a lot with us. It was overwhelming and shocking and now I have to tell you all about it!" She put her hands on her hips and the look on her face did more to move him than her attempt to shove him. He walked backward a few steps and sat down on the end of his bed. "Anyway, we just discovered that we're related to each other, so you know, it would be wrong for us to do anything with each other."

"You're related?" he stammered.

"Yup," James confirmed. "She's my second cousin, our grandmothers are sisters. Remember Auntie Elizabeth from France?"

"Yeah," Sirius sceptically replied.

"That's her grandmother."

"Holy shite."

"Absolutely," Anwen added. "Well, that was the least of the mind-blowing things we need to tell you. Get comfortable."

Sirius moved himself to the top of the bed, shifting his pillows so he could sit comfortably. James had sat down on his trunk, silently offering his cousin his bed. She didn't move for a moment.

"You going to sit with me?" Sirius quietly asked. Anwen considered him and his request.

"I don't know," she confessed. "You really hurt me earlier."

"I know, I didn't mean to. It's been a hard few weeks..." he trailed off.

"Yes, it has. You have been rude, self-centred and boorish to those around you, most of all me. You've been avoiding more than one girl and making yourself look rather stupid in the lengths you'll go to not be around them," she bluntly finished. "I've had to deal with you PMS-ing and daft girls who thought you liked them." Sirius looked surprised by this revelation. "Oh don't look so surprised. You had known who they'd turn to when your 'flings' implode. Been happening since sometime in my first year."

Sirius opened his mouth and then closed it again. Anwen watched the action and gave him an annoyed look. "Good choice. There isn't much you can say about it, especially if it's an excuse." Her words were simple and emotion-free. "Before I decide if I'm going to sit with you, answer a question."

Sirius pondered her for a moment, worried about any number of things she could ask, but had to ignore the little voice in his head and indicated with a tip of his head she should ask.

"Were you upset earlier because of what I smelled in your love potion, or because of what you smelled?"

Sirius was startled by the question. He was expecting something about his girl problems, or perhaps at his volatile outbursts as of late; he absolutely didn't expect this question. "How did you know?" he asked, not really thinking about the words as he said them.

Anwen scoffed and snorted at his response. With sad tears threatening to fall, she chose to sit down on James' bed. "Honestly, it was obvious when I smelled it. Your nose flared and you went white."

"It's a potion, Winnie, it doesn't mean anything," a now irritated Sirius threw back. He hated that he couldn't hide anything from her, especially something he wasn't sure if he understood yet.

"Perhaps, but from how Lily explained it to me, it's like your map there; it doesn't lie. You will always smell things that remind you of the person you love or desire, even if you're not sure who the scents belong to. Sirius, I ask you again, which made you more upset; what I smelled or what you smelled?"

The man snaked his hands through his dark mass of hair, then cracked his knuckles and stretched. He turned his head to look at Anwen, and sighed. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes were insistent. Sirius was well aware how stubborn she could be, she would wait all night for him to answer. The truth was that he was frightened by both her admission and his. Of course he recognised the scents she'd announced: broom polish - her first broom was a gift from him. Chocolate with cinnamon - a recent beverage discovery while they were in Hogsmeade. The sweet grass was from down by the lake - their favourite place to go and be alone, together.

Equally troubling was what he smelled. Anwen always smelled like strawberries, though it wasn't an artificial smell like most girls. He'd even dreamt that she tasted the same. Coffee was a dead giveaway; she was the only one of their bunch of friends who drank the stuff. Sunshine was the most telling for him though, as it harkened back to an important day for him. It was this fall, when he was able to take her into Hogsmeade for the first time. It was cool out, but clear and sunny and they'd thoroughly enjoyed the day. They ended it with a fly on the new broom he'd bought himself. They had to share the ride, so he sat behind her, arms around her waist as she steered them through intricate loops and dives. His chest and arms had tingled where she was in contact with him. He thought it surprising he was attracted to her, and worked to ignore the feeling. He'd never tingled from a girl's touch, not since his encounter with Olivia Nott almost three years ago; he didn't want to feel this way with Anwen.

Realising he was lost in thought, he shook his head to snap out of the musings and looked at her again. Her eyes, which had been expectant, now were sad and disappointed.

"Fine," she huffed. "Obviously you're so traumatised by the idea of our being attracted to each another that you can't speak about it." Her bitter superiority made the words snap against his heart and mind. He couldn't figure out why this wasn't freaking her out like it was him. Sirius looked away, punching at his pillow.

"This is going to be harder than I expected," she muttered. At her words, he looked up and was surprised she was looking to James for support, not him. "You'll help me fill in the parts I forget or mess up, right?"

"You know I will," James answered even as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. The action wasn't lost on Sirius, and a slight pang of jealousy rippled through him. He had always been the one to comfort or bolster her. Would James take his place now? Would she turn to him for her troubles, or would her cousin be a more logical choice as confidant? Was he really attracted to her? The questions were beginning to give Sirius a headache.

With a steadying breath, Anwen began the tale of how versions of James and herself, from the future, came to tell them about the rapidly approaching war with Voldemort and how they all would play an important part.

"Wait, wait, how do you know these...people, visions, whatever, how do you know they were the two of you?" Sirius demanded, not even up to pondering what was said about the war stuff.

"Besides the whole looking like us?" James asked.

"Okay, so they looked like you. Polyjuice makes you look like someone else. Plus, you said they weren't completely solid or something," he retorted.

"Sirius, the woman told me something about myself that I wouldn't have shared with **anyone**,even you. It's something I just wouldn't tell...please, let's just drop this. It was us," Anwen uncomfortably explained.

"Okay, fine," he snapped. James gave Sirius a glare, but Padfoot chose to ignore it.

"Anyway, the reason this is important is I need you to help me do some kind of special, difficult spell in July 1979. Apparently we are the only ones who perform it, and we MUST do it together," Anwen explained.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," he replied. "We've got like two and a half years to learn this magic stuff. What spell is it?"

"I don't even know yet," she confessed. "The back-in-time spell is in some book in your family library; the reversal spell is still being written."

"Wait, how the hell did someone in the future get hold of a book from the Black Library when I've been disowned?"

"You're not actually disowned, Sirius," James explained. "Your parents, they've said you're disinherited, but you're not. Don't forget, you're the eldest son of a really important family, all that Ancient and Most Noble stuff."

"Cool, but who gets this book and how?"

"If I understand it correctly, your Mum and Dad both die, as does Reg, so you get everything. Then you die, and you leave everything to your ward. He's the one who finds the book and comes back in time."

"I have a ward in the future?" Sirius queried with an astounded tone. "Who the hell would be barmy enough to put a child into my care? I am **not** father material." Anwen and James looked at each other, knowing more of the truth, but choosing not to share it. They were certain if Sirius became aware of just how many children he would father in possible futures and that he would be godfather to James and Lily's son, it might just be more than he could take.

"That's a discussion for another time," Anwen said gently, effectively distracting Sirius by standing up and moving to lean against his bedpost.

"Well, at least I know I can still spend the family funds and not just what Uncle Al left me," he said relieved. The other two chuckled. "So all of this is about a spell?"

"Yup. It apparently stops a war," Anwen answered.

It sounded like a rather strange thing as well, people jumping back and forth in time and gallons of Polyjuice. "So why is it that we have to do this spell? Aren't there people who would be better, like Dumbledore?"

This was the part that made Anwen the most nervous. There were only three futures where she wasn't married to him and in two of those they were dead before they could wed. The third was a desperately unhappy future for them all: James and Lily had married, but the strife and sadness of their friends tore the marriage apart after only seven years. James and Sirius became alcoholics and Lily took Harry away, disappearing in the Muggle world to raise him. Forty-three other timelines had them happily wed, sharing incredibly strong magic and raising children together.

"Well, this part gets a little strange here, so please just be patient," she asked and he nodded. James rose from his trunk and walked across the room to the door. "I'll leave you two alone. If you need me, I'll be down in the common room." With that he left. Anwen had nodded when appropriate, but chose not to speak as he left. After watching for the telltale glow of a privacy charm and locking spell on the door, she slid onto the bed, sitting closer to the foot, and looked at her best friend and apparent soul mate.

"Why is it us?" she reiterated the question. "Er, I found something out about my magic today, from older me. I come from a long line of witches who have a skill called Visualisation. What it means is we see magic. I thought everyone could, which is why I never told anyone. I can see your magic as it pulses and circulates through your body. I can see that James has some magical items in his trunk, some 'questionable' magic attached," she said and Sirius laughed a little and then reached out for her hand. This time she twined her fingers among his. He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him. "Let me finish, please. I have the additional skill of being able to project what I see. I can't do it yet, I need to work at it, but older me said it was just a concentration thing, and I'd pick it up soon. My grandmother, the one who makes me James' cousin, she has this skill as well. Her life was threatened once because of it. It's why we keep it secret."

"Okay," Sirius said, definitely appearing and sounding shell-shocked. "Winnie, that's amazing. Is this visual stuff, is it why you can do spells so easily?" He looked happy and proud of her, something she hadn't seen since the night of his birthday.

"Yeah," she meekly answered.

"So, I get why you're important in doing this spell, but why me?" he asked her.

Anwen kneaded the skin between her eyes and sighed. She took her wand out and dimmed the majority of the candles that illuminated the room, leaving only one over Sirius' bedside table lit. She could hide in the darkness more easily. One last cleansing breath and she answered him.

"That's a good question," she mumbled. "Did you know there's a whole branch of magic which can only be done in pairs?" He shook his head, but refrained from saying anything. "It's of Greek origin, and while it's powerful, it isn't like just any pair of people could do it, it has to be a special pair. Only two people who share a specific bond can do the magic."

"Yeah? What sort of bond is it?" he asked quietly.

"Sirius, it takes a set of soul mates to do it," she said as if she were handing him a horrible diagnosis. "You and I, we're soul mates. If you think about it, it makes sense; I mean we were drawn to each other the first day I was at Hogwarts. I trusted you with my deepest secret immediately. I think somewhere in all of that I already knew. Anyway, apparently in nearly every lifetime that this older version of me had knowledge of, we're together. We're married and we mastered this crazy magic."

She chose to say no more, instead letting him adjust to what she'd just announced. At first Sirius' face was placid, then the emotions flicked through him quickly. Concern, scorn, rejection, wonder and finally confusion.

"I marry you?" his shaky voice asked as he pulled his hand away. "I marry a Muggle-born?"

The words hit Anwen just as if she'd been slapped. Never had her blood status mattered to him or anyone else. She closed her eyes and struggled to hide the tears which quickly sprang up. The bed shifted, and Sirius was mumbling and making sounds that resembled a muffled roar. He'd gotten off the bed and had begun pacing around the room.

"What sort of shite are you talking about, Anwen? I've never shown any interest in you that way, and you've sworn to me over and over that you didn't think of me that way either. Now you're smelling broom polish and chocolate with cinnamon and saying it's me? You know, maybe it's Moony. He's helped you polish your broom," Sirius ranted. "You know I don't believe marriage is a good idea and have no intention of ever marrying. My parents have come close to destroying one another because they were forced into that sham of a commitment. Do you think I'd want to do that with you? I can't believe you'd do this to me, Anwen. You're supposed to be my best friend!"

By the time he reached the end of his tirade, he was yelling and Anwen was shaking. It wasn't that he was angry, it was how he'd dismissed her so easily. Apparently, she was so undesirable a girl that being with her disgusted him.

"Why are you telling me this now? What, is this supposed to happen right away? Do you know how that would look? Me, an adult involved with you, a kid. Anwen, you're thirteen! I just turned seventeen. I'm a fully empowered wizard; not just someone playing at it," the bluster continued. Silently, Anwen slipped off his bed and made for the door, shaking and silently sobbing as she went. She passed him without his even knowing and he only saw her once her hand was on the handle.

For his part, Sirius had no idea what he was saying anymore. Words were leaving his mouth, but they felt disconnected and incomplete. His head was diametrically opposed to his heart: head claiming a relationship was ridiculous, his heart somehow believing she was the one. After all, Anwen had been the only person, beside Mrs Potter, who could make him want to change. He had wanted to be a better person for her, not any of the girls he'd gone with. He swore he'd never admit it was her face that appeared when he was snogging a girl. He had not been 'with' anyone since his birthday, when she went out of her way to make the day special and amazing. He didn't think it was fair to snog or shag one girl when his mind was on another. He figured it would go away and he'd wait it out before being with someone new.

When he turned around and saw her at the door, he didn't know what to say. Anwen had her back to him, hand on the knob. She was leaving. He didn't want her to leave, he just needed time to sort everything out. He wanted to lay his head in her lap and let her run her fingers through his hair, like she'd done this summer while listening to music in her dorm room. He wanted to pluck up the courage to say something, anything.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding far harsher than intended.

"I was leaving," she replied through a clenched jaw, back still to him. "I'm quite certain you don't want a Mudblood like me sticking around."

He stumbled over to her, devastated that she'd used that horrible, awful word to describe herself. "Don't ever say that," he said angrily. "It's a terrible thing to say."

"Oh, really? Does your pure blood make it okay for you to say?"

"No!" he yelled back, again raking his hair. "No one should say it!"

"You bloody hypocrite!" she screamed while turning around and stomping her foot. "You all but called me that a few minutes ago. I was foolish enough to believe you respected me. All this time it was a lie."

"Anwen, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It means so little to you that you don't even remember saying it?"

"Saying what?" With that she turned again and pulled the door toward her. Sirius leaned over, putting his hand up high and forcing the door shut.

"Please, let me leave," she begged.

"But, we need to talk."

"About what? You wouldn't answer my questions, you scoffed at what I said and then you insulted me!" she yelled. "I always knew I wasn't the calibre of your usual girls, but…God," she muttered, "why would older me play such a horrible joke on me?"

"What?"

"She would have had to know your reaction, it's her past. Why would she make me confess my feelings only to have you dismiss them and me? I assumed we would at least stay friends," her words came out between sobs and were hard to understand.

Suddenly it dawned on Sirius what she might be saying and he fell back from the door. "You've always felt this way, haven't you?"

Anwen dropped her arms and wiped her tears.

The room felt small to Sirius instantly, and he didn't know what to do about it. Without saying anything he opened the door and left her standing there. When James saw him tear through the common room, he was afraid their conversation went badly. He ran upstairs to find Anwen stretched out on Padfoot's bed, weeping. James gathered his newfound cousin in his arms and let her cry herself to sleep. Once she was silent and still, he opened the map and found his mate sitting in the common room. He slipped out from under her tiny frame and considered going down to talk to him. Ultimately he thought it would be best to wait until morning. The open map was left on Sirius' bedside table, partially covering his wand and pocket-watch.

TW TW TW TW TW

Anwen awoke, startled to find herself in the boys dorm, asleep in Sirius' bed, alone. It only took a moment for her to realise it wasn't a nightmare she'd experienced, it was real. He wasn't here. He hadn't come back to straighten things out with her. She looked at his pocket watch, her gift to him, discarded next to the bed and saw it was just before six. After considering all her options, she slid off the bed and looked down at the map.

Softly she padded to James' bed, waving her wand to put up a privacy charm as to not wake Peter or Remus.

"James, James," she said giving him a gentle shake. "Please wake up." His eyes popped open and it only took him a moment to take in her face and body language, to know that Sirius hadn't come back in the night.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. I'm sorry to have awoken you, but I need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Memory Book**

**July 19, 1985**

**Black Estate, France**

"You should have seen him flirting with her," James joked as Sirius handed his mate a glass of wine from the vines that grew on the estate. The years the Blacks spent in France had produced the viscount's appreciation for more than just Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. While it had surprised Padfoot's friends in the beginning, they all had grown to admire the bounty provided by the local grapes. "I've never seen her so flustered."

"I flustered you?" Sirius asked Anwen and she blushed and then took a deep swallow of her wine.

"It wasn't you, that's what flustered me. It was Her husband just as You are Mine," she explained, but the men just laughed at her. "This is quite good." Anwen lifted her glass. "Is it the Beaujolais?"

"It certainly is, although the label will call it a Beaujolais Nouveau, as it was only bottled in early 1982." Sirius was nothing if not proud of the products the estate produced.

"You're sounding like your father there, Sirius," James mocked, "putting on airs and all."

"No, my father would have proclaimed just how much the bottle cost and what the Dark Lord thought of it," Sirius retorted darkly. "So, the older me flirting with you was a problem?" he asked his wife, eager to evade discussion of his father.

"It was just weird," she explained. "He looked mostly like you, although your facial hair was far more, er," she paused, "tamed." In recent months his beard had become more like that of a farmer - bushy and somewhat wild - rather than the more tightly groomed style worn in the cities. Anwen had lost his upper lip to a ridiculously large moustache. She liked the facial hair when they were first together - close and meticulously trimmed into shape; now she was growing to hate the caterpillar that had crawled onto his top lip and the wild kinks hiding his chin and face. "You also had a few smile lines around your mouth and your temples were greying, but generally you looked the same. You felt the same as well. I could have just slipped into his mind without second thought."

Sirius threaded his fingers through his wife's and brought her hand to her mouth to kiss it before leading her out to the cloisters, James following behind. They sat down on the plush outdoor furniture. Anwen had been sceptical when Sirius wanted to purchase regular pieces, rather than traditional weather-resistant ones, to decorate the outdoor living space. Her husband had to remind her that he was capable of charming anything, which brought her around. Her choices had been commented on so often that the men decided to carry similarly coloured and shaped items in their shops.

"How did the older version of yourself feel about the attraction between you and her husband?" Sirius continued his playful interrogation.

"It almost felt as if she was encouraging it," James interjected, causing Anwen to blush and Sirius to bark out in merriment.

"That's my little bad-ass witch," he complimented her, using one of his favourite nicknames for her. "So, did you kiss him...er...me?"

"Absolutely not!" Anwen responded, unsure if she liked how titillated he was at the idea of her flirting with another man. "The only man I want to kiss is you, in this time, and no other." To punctuate the sentence, she leaned over and gave him a searing snog, her lips and teeth and tongue exploring his own.

James cleared his throat. "Look, I'm used to the two of you being comfortable enough to snog anywhere and at any time, but really, it's a bit much to watch," he explained, taking the mickey at the pair's expense.

"Sorry, Prongs," Padfoot said, sounding anything but. "So, when did Lily say she'd be here?"

"I sent her the Patronus when Anwen and I arrived back, while you were getting the wine from the cellar. She was just taking the older five to your parents' cottage and Eva was bringing the babies with her. Everyone should be here soon, even Frank."

"I thought he was working today?"

"He told them if he had to take over Moody's training of the recruits in the fall, he needed to take more time off this summer. The MLE is so desperate not to lose him too that I think they're willing to give him anything he wants," James explained. "I'm not looking forward to tendering my resignation next week."

"Wisely no one said much when I gave them mine last month," Anwen said. "I think after the disaster earlier this year it was obvious being an active Auror isn't for me. I just wish he'd resign too." The witch tipped her head at her husband and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sirius, I thought you were going to quit when Anwen did. We only agreed to be with them while Narcissa and the others were on the loose. They're all in the new prison and no one is going to let them out this time. Are you really going to stay on?" The Marauders had all agreed to help when things were bleak, but given how it was resolved six months ago, Prongs had to wonder why his mate was dragging his heels.

"I have every desire to resign, however with the mess we're in now I thought it might be to our advantage to have one of us in the corps. I have no idea what Dumbledore might have told the Minister, but I suspect they're in the dark about what's happening. Although I hate Pete for turning tail and running to the other side, they did use him wisely. The Ministry could be as much of an enemy to us as Narcissa and her army of look-alike me's or Voldemort ever were. A mole on the inside might not be such a bad idea." Anwen rubbed the skin between her eyebrows and breathed in deeply. She hated this idea of his, regardless of the merits, because Sirius would be at risk; stopping the time war put them all in enough danger. She truly hoped James would talk her husband out of this madness.

"You know, Padfoot, that's really a good idea," the other man agreed and Anwen realised it was a losing battle. "Just make sure you're safe about it, okay? Your charm and wit will only get you out of so much."

"You're just jealous because you lack both," Sirius retorted, missing the desperation on his wife's face.

Anwen was thankful when Remus and Eva arrived, carrying Evan and Ethan in their arms, a minute later. Alice and Lily weren't too far behind and Frank was only minutes after the ladies. Sirius uncorked another bottle of wine, serving the group before they all settled down to discuss what James and Anwen had learned that morning.

TW TW TW TW TW

A few nights later, Lily was awakened by a tortured scream from her husband, and his bolting upright in the bed. James was shaking, covered in heavy sweat and nearly hyperventilating.

"James, love, what's the matter?" she asked even as she put her arms around his upper body and pulled his head to her chest.

"Night...mare...so dark..." he said between panting breaths.

"It's okay," she said in a soft, calming voice while rubbing his back like she would with the children when they were afraid. "It wasn't real. It was just in your imagination."

"No, Lils...I don't think so...Voldemort..."

"James, love, he's gone. You and Harry and Ginny and Anwen made sure of that," she reminded him. "Mad-Eye imploded everything into the earth and then Cursed the very ground where he died. I promise he's gone."

"No," he contradicted, gaining more control over his breathing. "It wasn't this timeline, and I don't think it was a dream either. I think I saw something from a different lifetime."

"Was that something you thought could happen? Did older Anwen mention it?" Lily asked, concerned about what all this time-travel would do to their minds.

"Not specifically, but she did warn that with our changing the past, we were likely to have fleeting memories of lives we didn't live or notice things being different from one day to the next." James shifted so that he was now holding onto his wife, his lips seeking out hers for comfort. "I need to splash some water on my face," he said as he slid out of the bed and headed to the small loo they all shared on the top floor of their cottage in France. Bumping his head on the low light fixture over the sink made him all the more determined to find their own home somewhere near the village or perhaps the nearby city of Limoges.

Using his flannel to wash the sweat away from his brow, James leaned in close to the mirror to examine himself. He thought his skin had a greyish tinge to it, and his hazel eyes were bloodshot. Even now, close to thirty minutes after he'd awoken, the flashes of that demon-man's face haunted him. He'd never thought of himself as a coward, but he was sure the version of himself which faced Voldemort that night was so frightened he'd peed himself.

Lily was still awake and sitting up in their bed, her light nightgown pulled over her bent knees where her head rested, her hair brushing the tops of her feet. She smiled at him the same way she had on their wedding day; warm, beckoning and so full of love it pulled James to her. He slid back into their bed, peeling the sweat soaked tee-shirt off his body and dropping it to the floor. He opened his arms to her, and she tucked into his side, her head on his chest, her left leg worming into place between his. He pulled the sheet and thin blanket up over them. "I think you should tell me about the dream."

James nodded and gathered his thoughts before speaking. "We were in the family house in Godric's Hollow, the sort of dilapidated place in Wales. Remember, we went and looked at it before settling on the guest house right after we were married?"

"I remember," Lily replied. "It was quaint, and had beautiful gardens, but it needed lots work to make it liveable."

"That's the place. Anyway, Harry was still just a baby; no not really a baby, but not a toddler yet. He could stand and walk, but he wasn't speaking. At least I didn't hear him talk. I read him a story and then you changed him and gave him a bottle and rocked him to sleep.

"You and I went downstairs and we were sitting together, each reading our own book. Suddenly there was a blasting noise, and I stood up and looked out the window. Even in the dark of the night and the way his robes shrouded him, I knew it was Voldemort. Apparently we'd been in hiding, and he'd found us. I yelled to you to go take Harry and run. My last glimpse of you was your hair whipping around your face as you flew up the stairs. He came in and his eyes were red and angry and there was a green flash and then I collapsed and everything went black and cold."

"It sounds sort of like what Harry shared, the Harry came back, Harrison," Lily babbled, unsettled by what James was saying.

"I think you're right," James agreed. He was silent for a few seconds. "It's strange, you know how in most dreams you're yourself, you see through your eyes and such?"

"Yes, was this different?"

"Yeah. It was more like I was watching it happen, like one of those Muggle movie things you took me to. I was outside, looking in. It was horrible," James explained. "I think I need to talk to Anwen about it tomorrow. Maybe her grandmother or one of the portraits she's been learning from."

"I think that's wise," Lily agreed. "Are you going to be able to fall back asleep? I could go get a Dreamless Sleep phial out of the kit downstairs."

"It won't help, not if this is some vision from an alternate timeline," he replied, still sounding distracted by the horror he'd witnessed. Lily lifted her head to look at his face. If he wasn't going to sleep, then neither was she. Wanting to ease his pain, she rolled herself so her body was covering half of his and kissed him. Not a gentle kiss of comfort, instead one of passion. Her tongue darted into his mouth, and she ran the tip against his upper palate. Meanwhile, the hand which had been playing gently with his chest hair slid lower, first sliding along the elastic of his waistband, then going inside. James responded enthusiastically, deciding to rejoice in the life he had, rather than dwell upon the death he'd witnessed.

TW TW TW TW TW

James was called back to London and the chain of shops he and Sirius owned, forcing him to wait six days until he was able to speak with the other couple. The Potters were at the du Cygne main house, sharing a fresh pear and ginger tart while sitting on one of the upper terraces, enjoying the early evening breeze rolling through their valley.

"Bloody hell, Prongs," Sirius exclaimed when James announced what he'd seen. "I knew that snake was frightening, but red eyes? I don't remember ever seeing him like that."

"This was well after we would have ever seen him, another fifteen or so months later. I can't even imagine how much deeper he would have delved into the Dark Arts by then," James answered him. "Has anything similar happened to you, Winnie?"

Anwen looked to Sirius who responded by getting up from his chair, lifting his wife up and sitting back down with her in his lap. He knew discussing what she'd seen was so upsetting that holding her was the only way to reassure her. She nodded at her cousin.

"I've had two different visions," she explained. "The first one was confusing. We were in your ballroom at the Manor and we had all these children, but they were young and grouped very closely in age. Bastien wasn't there, nor Draco, and it appeared Ethan was the oldest, but he couldn't have been more than five."

"How many is all, Win?" Lily asked.

"Er," Anwen closed her eyes, trying to solidify the memory. "There were six little ones, and as I said Ethan was maybe five."

"Shite, Padfoot, you really like her pregnant, don't you? Haven't you two heard of the contraception charms or the potions like Lils takes?" Prongs teased.

"Jamie Potter, I'll have you know that I take the potion regularly. Anyway, it took us three years to get pregnant with Ethan in this timeline, I don't think our children will be so close together," Anwen quipped back.

"Little one, why did you call him Jamie? Nobody calls him that anymore. It was just something Mrs Potter did when he was young," Sirius asked and Anwen looked at him, surprised.

"I don't know," she answered. "It just slipped out, but it felt right, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did," James said, stunned that he hadn't been the one to point out the usage of his mother's nickname for him. Anwen was right though, it didn't seem at all odd for her to be calling him Jamie. "Guess that's another one of those strange things we're liable to have happen."

"Yeah, I guess," the viscountess said in a near whisper.

"Winnie, why don't you finish the story. We had six little kids...hope that holds true for us too," Sirius prompted.

"As long as they're spread out more. It would be like having a twenty-four hour nursery," she said as a shiver of fear swept through her. "Anyway, it was the end of the day and it was a full moon night and you guys were talking about where you'd go for the change. Just before you left, Sirius scooped up the littlest of the children, a baby, maybe four or five months old and took her with the three of you. We have a baby werewolf in some future."

"Bloody hell, how did that happen?" James asked.

"I don't know," Anwen answered, shaking her head.

"Obviously she was bit by someone," Lily interjected. "You don't think it was Remus, do you?"

"No, absolutely not," the other witch answered. "Remus was joking with the two of you, and picked her up and was blowing raspberries on her stomach. No, if he'd bitten her he would have lost himself in the guilt. You know him, he sometimes still acts like he doesn't deserve the happiness he has."

"True," Sirius added, "which is why we're not planning to tell him. If this is something which will happen, I don't want him worrying about it."

"Okay, that would have been jarring to see," James said. "Hey, when you have these visions or dreams or whatever, are you seeing out of Anwen's eyes or are you off to the side watching?"

Anwen cocked her head and bit her lip, thinking. "I'm off to the side. I never thought about that before. Hmmm, that is definitely interesting. Definitely adds credence to the idea that these are visions rather than dreams from our own imagination."

The group was quiet, taking bites of their tart or sipping their coffee. For a few long moments they seemed not only to digest their dessert, but also what was said.

Sirius broke the quiet; "I know you don't want to talk about the other one, but I think they need to hear it."

Anwen closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You need to, love. They need to know how awry things might go," he pleaded. "I'm not that man," he whispered to her. "I would rather cut off my hands than hurt you." Even though he'd whispered, Anwen looked close to tears at the mere mention of this vision. James was ready to tell her to forgo telling them just as she opened her mouth to speak. "The second vision was of a timeline that the older versions of Sirius and I warned us about. The one where everything descends into chaos, remember?"

"I do, it was horrible. Is that what you saw?'

"Yes, but it was so much worse than old me had said. We were older than we are now, but not as old as the ones we visited. The only child Sirius and I had was Bastien and for some reason James and Remus were living in the same house as us. I'm not even sure we were married."

"Where was I?" Lily asked.

"That's the strange bit; you were living in a Muggle flat with Harry. Apparently, I was the only one who knew where you were. I came home and all three of them were drunk, which I got the impression was a regular occurrence. James, you started screaming at me to tell you where Lily and Harry were, but I wouldn't. You..." Anwen stopped, unable to continue as tears slithered down her cheeks. Sirius responded by pulling her even tighter to his chest. "You hit me across the face, cutting me along my cheekbone and gouging my eye. There was blood everywhere and you were laughing and Sirius was egging you on -"

"What the hell?" James mumbled through his shock. "I would never hit you, Anwen. You have to know that."

"I do," she said. "You've only ever shown me kindness in this life. It was still hard to witness."

"I can't even imagine," Lily quietly added.

"That's not all," Sirius interjected. "You've got to tell them all of it." Anwen nodded.

"After you hit me, you grabbed me by the arm and flung me into the wall. Things shook around me and a picture fell off the wall. I knew you'd broken my arm, and I held my middle as if some ribs were broken. You were so drunk you fell over and banged your head on the floor; you knocked yourself out. Sirius went to check on you, rather than me. I ran from the house and Disapparated myself to St. Mungo's to get fixed up. They called the MLE Domestic Abuse investigators and I ran again, even before the injuries were completely healed. I think she probably wished she'd stayed and reported everything by the time she'd gotten through the night. 

"She got back to the house, and everything was dark downstairs. She was thankful for it. She cleaned everything up and took enough potions to make sure she'd be okay by morning. She looked so tired and sore by the time she had fixed everything, she had to drag myself upstairs. There was snoring coming from your room, and Remus had his door shut but the light was on, she just passed by." Anwen put her mouth to her hand and began crying.

"She opened the door to her own bedroom and found her Sirius in bed with another woman. She screamed and fell to the floor in shock and heartbreak. That Sirius ignored her and just kept fucking that woman. The scream must have awoken James and he came after her again. It was all she could do to make it out of the building and hide in a neighbour's yard. That was the end of the vision," she concluded, collapsing into her husband's body, shaking with sobs.

"I am so sorry you had to see that," James said, rising from his seat and coming to stand behind his cousin. "Lils, you know I'd never drive you away. I just can't imagine what would have made me drink like that?"

"Neither can I," Sirius said with deep introspection on his face. "You see yourself getting killed, Anwen sees you beating her and me cheating on her, are we in the only sane timeline?"

"I don't think so," James answered after a minute of contemplation. "The older versions of ourselves seemed happy and obviously in love. I just wish I knew why we were only seeing bad things."

"I have a theory on that," Anwen said with a sniffle. "I can't help but think the fates are showing us how careful we need to be. A missed step or poorly thought out plan, and it will all go to hell." The quartet was quiet. The sun had set, although the sky was still layers of purple, pink and grey.

"Anwen thinks we need to write all this stuff down," Sirius finally spoke. "I've Charmed an ever-replenishing book to be impervious to any changes in our timeline. I think you two need to get those memories into the book while you can. It might not hurt to make copies and file those away too."

"That's a good idea, but why the Impervious Charms?" Lily asked.

"If the changes in the past take affect, we might not know our lives have changed in the present. Charming the book will make sure whatever we write remains, even if we don't know we started it," Anwen explained.

"Do you really think we'll know if some other timeline's past has changed?" the redheaded witch wondered.

"I absolutely think we will," Sirius replied. "If I understand what Anwen has tried desperately to teach me, there is only one unified past. Everything up to the day the older Anwen and James go back to see young Anwen and James will remain the same. Anything after that date is liable to change. We could end up with two or more sets of memories of the same events."

"Well, that would be confusing," James said bluntly.

"Yup," Anwen said, popping the p. "That's why the book needs to be magically protected. Why don't we go inside and you guys can check the charms while Lily and I check on the kids? Madame Rosé was planning to bathe the boys and get them ready for their sleepover, but the babies will need us."

Lily rose and began collecting the dishes but Anwen stopped her. "That's what we have servants for. If I'm going to be forced to have them, I might as well use them." The members of the family knew she was unhappy with this particular social constraint of living as the viscountess, but they also knew Sirius refused to go against the history of the position. James and Lily went into the house first, going down to the first floor to find their children. Sirius pulled his wife to him and kissed her deeply.

"Anwen, I might have been a cad while we were in school, but I haven't looked at another woman in years. You are everything I could ever want, desire or need," he swore to her and she returned the kiss with an equal passion.

"I have no doubt of your love, either for me or our children — however many that number might be."

"Twenty," Sirius quipped. "I think I'd like twenty children. Two whole Quidditch teams with plenty of reserves. Perhaps twenty-one, three full squads -"

"-Twenty-one, really? As much as I love you, there is NO way I'm giving you twenty babies. I'd never have a waist again, even with magic. You sure you want me to get all lumpy and stretched out like that?"

"Anwen, lumpy, skinny, round or flat, it's you I love. Yes, I adore your body, but I will always adore it, because it's you." She wrapped her arms around his midsection and gave him a strong hug. In her heart she knew this man wasn't the one in her vision and whatever it was that changed him, she would stop it from happening. They would be happy and together in this life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**What did I do?**

**December 18, 1976**

**Hogwarts Castle**

The Marauders were getting sick of the ugly and petulant mood Padfoot had been in since Wednesday night. He barely spoke, ate or bothered paying attention in class. He refused to go out to the Quidditch pitch with James and ignored every female who approached him. Most surprising, however, was his lack of concern for Anwen. He hadn't even asked about her, and it was only Professor McGonagall and James who knew where she was.

James had taken a broken and defeated Anwen to Professor McGonagall early on Thursday morning. He explained how they'd been talking and discovered their relationship and he wanted to alert his parents, as Anwen had explained to him about her having to work over the holidays. He thought perhaps she'd like to be with family when she wasn't working. The professor took in her heartbroken face and rumpled clothes and deduced there was more to the story, probably something involving the elder Black boy, but didn't probe. James Potter might be mischievous, but he was honourable as well; she had no problem trusting him in this situation.

James fire called home and spoke with his father, who came to Hogwarts immediately. While Andrew Potter spoke quietly with his son and the newest member of the Potter clan, Professor McGonagall went to Gryffindor Tower to secure Anwen's clothes and other personal items. Before most students had risen, James, Anwen and Andrew were gone from the grounds. James returned shortly before lunch, missing only one lesson in the hours he was gone. As he expected, his parents had been thrilled to discover their new relation. He also wasn't surprised that his father deftly handled the music school and told them Anwen was unable to sing this year.

Much as he expected, his mother knew exactly what to do with the broken girl and had told James to give Sirius a 'swift kick to his backside' for what he'd done to her. James laughed, but knew he'd do exactly as his mother asked, as he didn't need to be on her bad side for the holidays. He'd been granted permission to go home on Sunday, to have family dinner and check up on Anwen.

It was now mid-afternoon on Sunday, and James and Remus had endured just about as much as they were capable of. Peter had already escaped the black void which was their mate, opting to go to the library rather than be anywhere Sirius might actually show up. With a glance between the two boys, and then a long stare at the third, James knew he had to do something. After mouthing, _You owe me_, to Remus, James dove into the murky abyss which was his best friend. Remus left the room quietly and with a thankful heart.

"Sirius, what the bloody hell is wrong?" Prongs asked, able to guess what the answer would be.

"You already know," Padfoot shot back.

Confirming it was the secret Anwen shared with him, James stood and roughly pulled his friend up off the common room couch and dragged him to their room. "Okay, Sirius, let it out. We can't stand being around you. We accept that you're moody as shite and likely to let your temper explode, but you've been ten times worse than usual. Keep it up and we're moving your bed into the attic with that creepy ghost up there."

"Fine," Sirius shot back, "at least Lame Louis won't expect anything from me."

"So that's what this is about, you don't want any expectations to live up to?" He might be his best mate, but James really thought Sirius had gotten over this idea that he wasn't ever going to be responsible to anyone.

"I've said over and over that I don't do responsibility," Padfoot growled.

"Fine, but what do you call our jaunts on the full moon?"

"Marauding." The word came out as more of a sneer.

"Bull shite, Padfoot. You know exactly what it is; it's us helping out a friend. What about the pact we made, the one stating we'd never let Moony be homeless or poor? We promised each other one of us would be there for him," Prongs reminded.

Padfoot, unhappy with how his friend had managed to bring up the only thing he was proud of about himself said, "Fine, that is the one area of responsibility in my life. That's it. I don't want anyone else relying on me."

Even as the words left him, he knew it wasn't true; Anwen relied on him, and in turn, he relied on her. He'd known there was something about her that called to him. From the moment she playfully teased him on the train her first year, he could feel something different about her. She was most definitely more than just some girl, but being his soul mate? No one deserved that punishment.

While still irritated at James for butting into his perfectly acceptable grouchiness, he guessed he needed to talk about it with someone, and the only someone he could talk to was his best mate. Sirius flopped down on his bed, letting a tortured groan leave him. He had no idea what to do about this mess. He felt worse than he had over the summer when he became frustrated at Winnie and didn't speak with her for weeks, or last year when she stopped speaking to him because he hadn't told her about Moony. This was worse, but he couldn't figure out why.

For his part, James wanted Sirius to bring up the subject of Anwen. Commonly he saw the exact moment his fellow Marauder thought of her. His eyes dilated and the tension in his shoulders and face disappeared. He knew it was weird to be told at seventeen you were part of some mythically mated couple. He couldn't imagine if he got told the same thing. He also knew his friend had denied feeling anything for Anwen for so long it was likely Padfoot believed the lie he had spewed for years.

Following Padfoot's lead, Prongs sat on his bed too, and waited for the subject to come up. After about five minutes, he picked up the novel Lily had given him to read, a Muggle book about an investigator named Sherlock Holmes. He was impressed with the story so far, and was glad to hear from her that there were several by the same author, featuring the character. It took nearly a half-hour for his silent roommate to finally speak.

"Is she holding up?" Padfoot asked.

"About as well as you'd expect for someone who had her life turned upside down and then had her best friend abandon her when he was needed most," Prongs answered. There was no reason to sugarcoat it. "Have you ever considered this isn't really about you?"

"Of course it is. I just found out I'm supposed to marry her and have a ton of kids. I don't even think of her that way." And so the lie continued.

"You're missing the big point here: she is expected to stop a war. Her magic, her skill. She has like two years to embrace this visual magic stuff and then use it on a spell so complex that it took someone else fifty years to work out. Sirius, she's going to be tutored on it by her one-hundred-and-something-year-old self. This is beyond wonky or even mind-blowing. She's thirteen and she's done a better job assimilating the information and accepting her role than even my Dad thought he could. You know him, nothing bothers my Dad."

"Wait, how does your dad know?"

"Sirius, if she's my cousin, then she's Mum's, too. I told them the next morning. She's been disowned by her parents and is a ward of the school. I thought it would be good for her to know she had a magical family."

"She has a family. I'm her family," Padfoot jumped on the word, growling out his sentiment without thinking. He looked at Prongs who had his eyebrow cocked up in question. "Don't say it."

Prongs went back to reading, although this time he had a knowing smirk. Several minutes passed before Sirius spoke again.

"Did she leave for her concerts yesterday? Is she at the flat?"

This was going to lead to the discussion both of them dreaded, or at least James suspected it would. He closed the book and shifted so it was impossible for Sirius to avoid his gaze, unless he rolled over.

"You know, she'd give you anything you asked for, follow you to the ends of the earth, probably jump in front of a hex for you and you didn't even realise she's been gone since early Thursday morning. Oh, and no she isn't at the flat." James let his vitriol spill into his inflection a bit. Sirius needed to understand just what he'd done to her.

"Where the hell is she, then? Staying with that Walker family again? How is she going to get to our flat?" The questions poured out of Sirius, and James gave an uncontrolled guffaw at his friend's naiveté.

"You expect her to stay with you? You been smoking that funny Muggle stuff again?"

"What? No. Why wouldn't she come home?"

"Sirius, she was quite convinced by your behaviour Wednesday night and Thursday morning. She's accepted your dismissal of ever being involved with her. I'm supposed to gather her things from the flat and return them to her. I'm not even sure she'll ever return to Hogwarts," James told him solemnly.

"What do you mean, not return? She's gotta know I was just shocked, right? I mean, I don't know about this whole marriage thing, but I'm not giving up on her friendship," Sirius sputtered and stammered.

"You're that selfish? You expect her to be here, as your friend, your little buddy, your personal break-up, clean-up brigade? She knows you're supposed to be together, she already feels it and obviously embraced those feelings because she put up with your moody, greedy, selfish self," James harshly rebuked. "It's not a pick and choose sort of deal, Sirius. It's all or nothing and don't you dare go to her with some half-assed plan to make it easier on you. I won't let you hurt her that way again."

"Who are you to tell me how to handle my friendship with Anwen?"

James stood and looked down at his best mate. "I'm the one who had to help her escape here on Thursday morning. Her heart was so broken she never looked at anyone or said anything more than one word responses to questions. I'm the one who got my father to come and collect her and watched as he carried her through the Floo. I listened to her sob into my mother's chest for hours, until it was just too much and I came back here. I also know where you spent Wednesday night and with whom, and so does she."

Sirius stared at James, taking in what was said.

"Did you tell her where I was?" the he asked as he raked his hands through his hair before burying his face in his well-calloused palms.

"I didn't need to tell her," James threw back, "the map was open when she awoke at five. I'm quite certain it's part of why she begged me to take her away from here. Honestly, Padfoot, did you have to take up Evelyn Ellerthrope? She's only in fourth year because of where her birthday fell. She's only a few months older than Anwen, but Winnie is smarter and more mature. Couldn't you have just kept it in your pants for once?" James had finally had enough of his friend's whoring around. He'd had one too many early morning mirror calls, begging him to bring clothes, shoes, books or potions to his friend. Far too many trips to the Apothecary in Hogsmeade to pick up said potions, the ones to prevent venereal diseases or pregnancy. James needed Sirius to grow up, and he needed him to do it soon. Anger was brewing within him, not just at how immature Sirius could be, but also at how his cousin was being hurt.

"How do you know we were fucking, huh? Maybe I was just talking to her?" Sirius shot back causing James to scoff loudly.

"Really, pray tell what would you be discussing with Evelyn? Hmmm, Death Eater plans? What meal her Mummy was preparing for the Dark Lord and his cronies? How her daddy intended to steal more money from Muggles? Or, perhaps you want your parents to get off your case, and you really are going over to the dark side."

Sirius sprang off his bed and charged at James, fist pulled back to punch. James rolled off his bed and stood on the other side, in view but out of reach.

"Go ahead, hit me," James bit back. "Hey, if you don't like the message, don't blame the messenger." Sirius stopped and looked at his friend, his hand and what he'd been contemplating. He slid to the floor, thoroughly defeated. He was quiet for a long while. James went back to sitting on his bed, reading. After a bit of time, he checked his watch; there was less than an hour before his father would be here to pick him up for dinner.

Unlike many families of entitlement, the Potters did their formal meal in the evening, usually at seven. The Sunday noon meal had always been with his mother's family, the Nighmans. The older generations had made up quite a large group, but by the time it was down to James' generation, there were only he and his cousin, Alice. Even she would be leaving the Nighman name soon, as she was engaged to Frank Longbottom. Over the years the gathering had become smaller and smaller, and now they only met every other week on Sunday noon. To have special time with the Potter family, Sunday dinner was always at Potter Manor for whoever wanted to come. Being so late in the year and so cold in Portree, most of James aunts and uncles had already left for Spain and the winter homes there. It was truly too bad, it would be special tonight as it was the first time Anwen would be included.

It was only when James rose from his bed and went to the wardrobe to select a set of robes to wear home that Sirius was brought back to reality. His head had been a quagmire of memories and emotions, the latter being something he usually attempted to avoid. If he took away her age, Anwen was truly the perfect person for him; he'd always been so hung up on how much younger she was. If he discarded that issue, she was quite perfect.

Thinking of her always made him feel warm and happy, like none of the evil in his life could touch him when she was with him. He had realised it was her in his love potion the first time he took a whiff of the one Professor Slughorn had made. Who else would smell like coffee and strawberries and sunshine? If he caught the briefest scent of the first two, he'd smile, and then look to see if she was near. The third was more enigmatic, given that sunshine didn't usually have a smell; but Anwen had given it one. As he laid here on the dorm floor, he realised that home might not be a place, but the person who made you feel at peace and happy and… loved.

He wanted to choke on that last word, but he couldn't. Anwen loved him. Anwen loved him despite his sleeping around and ignoring her. Anwen loved him regardless of how many times he ended up in detention. Anwen loved him more than anyone else had ever loved him in his life. Anwen loved him in a way that people who were happily married - like the Potters - did, even after fifty years together.

Unfortunately, Sirius couldn't answer if he loved her back that way. He wasn't sure he was capable of it. There was only one person who might be able to answer that question for him, and he had to talk to her.

"James, you going home for dinner?"

"Yes," James Potter answered slowly. "Why?"

"I'd like to come with."

James surveyed his friend for a moment. He certainly wasn't looking like the sullen oaf he'd been subjected to for the last four days; but was that enough?

"If you're just looking for Mum's roast beef and pudding, I'll bring you back a plate," James stated and Sirius looked hurt. "You going to talk to her?"

"I want to, but only after I talk with your mum," Sirius explained. James nodded in understanding, wondering if it was a good idea to take him home considering how raw Anwen had been when he last saw her.

"I can see discussing it with Mum, but you can't hurt her again, Sirius. If this is just you figuring out how to say goodbye to her, then write a letter. You can't gut her again, I will not let you -"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed as he rose from the floor. "I'm not gonna hurt her. She loves me. She loves me more than any damned person on this planet. I can't hurt her again. I won't do it."

James cocked his head at his friend and gave him a long, hard stare. "So, you've figured out you're in love with her?" Sirius avoided eye contact with his best mate, and shuffled his weight on his feet. "No, you can't go home and acknowledge her love and not return it. I won't take you with me -"

Sirius had begun waving his hands in front of himself, as if he were attempting to avoid a passed Quaffle in a match. "It's not that, James."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know what love is, man. I think I do, but I've never had anyone to love. Not even my parents. They had me because they had to, I was a contractual obligation. I need to ask your mum if what I'm feeling is love, because I'm just not sure."

James hung his head, embarrassed at what he'd said to his mate. After a minute, he looked to Sirius, who shrugged, and they both let the moment pass.

"Get dressed," James directed. "Dad will be here in five."

TW TW TW TW TW

Julia Potter watched in awe as the young girl who had been weeping only twenty-four hours ago, was now cheerfully singing while she finished James' favourite pudding, a sponge cake with deep chocolate icing. In some ways, Anwen had been an answer to her prayers. Julia had dreamed of having a little girl after her Jimmy was born, but life hadn't worked out that way. Now, sixteen years later, this beautiful and spirited young woman was in her home, desperate for motherly love and care. After only a few days, both she and Andrew absolutely loved her, and they had wondered why her parents would have terminated their parental rights. Andrew was looking into it, and they hoped to have a surprise for her for Christmas.

Anwen had been singing a peppy little French tune while she worked, and it made the kitchen work seem so much easier. As she finished, Julia slid her wand into her apron waistband and began clapping.

"Brava, Brava," the older woman cheered. "Now, my dear, I want to know what the words meant. My French is poor at best, and some of those words simply flew by."

"Fine, I'll tell you, just promise you won't get angry."

"Why would I be angry?" Julia responded before taking the few steps so she was on the same side of the workbench as Anwen and her cake. "You're such a sweet girl." The elder woman ran her hand down the younger's hair and neck and Anwen leaned into the affectionate hand.

"The song is about a young French maid who wants to learn about men. She stumbles upon a friar and plies him with beer so that she may look under his robes." Both women started laughing so hard. "When I found out what the words meant, I honestly stammered and blushed." Arms were wrapped and the two continued to laugh so hard their eyes began to tear up.

"Well, that has to be the most pleasant sound I've heard in ages," a deep voice proclaimed, and both ladies looked up to see Andrew Potter in the door, a smile so deep his lips stretched close to the sides of his face. "Whatever caused such delightful laughter?"

"Why, French maids peeking under the friar's robes, of course!" Anwen sputtered, causing a fresh round of giggles to erupt.

"You sound happier," James stated and she nodded while smiling at him.

"Your parents are spectacular. They've helped ever so mu..." the word fell off as Anwen saw Sirius appear behind her cousin and his father. "Why are you here?" she asked him, her voice suddenly harsh and bitter.

"I wanted to talk with you."

"I heard what you said the other night. I'll be out of your life right soon. James has said he'll get my belongings from your flat and bring them here. I'll stay out of your way while you visit. I've lost my appetite, Aunt Julia, may I be excused, please?"

Julia Potter wanted to force the girl to stay and listen, but given that she had no inkling of what Sirius might say, it would be safer for her to stay in her room. With one last squeeze and a nod, the woman released the girl. Anwen wasted no time in retreating up the back stairs, purposefully avoiding Sirius's presence in the main hallway.

James approached his mother, and she stood to greet him. As they embraced, James whispered in his mother's ear, "He needs to talk to you, and then he wants to talk with her. He's come around to the idea, at least I think he has."

Julia slyly nodded against him and then went to hug Sirius.

"Help me, please," he whispered in a defeated voice. Sirius had been shocked when Anwen ran away from him, without even giving him a chance to say anything.

"Gentlemen, why don't you go enjoy a firewhiskey by the fire? Sirius and I will be in the parlour," Julia announced more than suggested, and Andrew led James from the kitchen into his den. Sirius followed Julia into her favourite room, the place in the Potter home he felt least comfortable. It was formal and flowery and he was always concerned he'd break something while in it. Of all the rooms here, it was the one which most reminded him of Grimmauld Place, even though it was decorated in warm reds and golds. Julia was well aware of his tension as they entered, she intended to use it to her favour.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Stronger Together**

**Monday, 30 May 2064**

**Fairer Garden**

**Island of Skye, Scotland**

Anwen Hodgson-Black appeared to be asleep on the front porch of her home, Fairer Garden, at least to the uninformed. Those who knew the woman were well aware that just because she was sitting quietly, eyes closed, breathing slow and deep, was not to mean she was resting. Nay, she was most likely very much awake and doing complex spell calculations in her mind. Her visualisation skills were so well honed now that she could test spells in a virtual setting, witnessing their success or failure and adapting the ingredients for the next test. What was more amazing, when a spell was perfected she could send a conjured letter, complete with ingredients and instructions, to the Auror department in London.

At one hundred and one years, she was no longer the sprite she had been mistaken for as a youth. The years had not been kind to her body, but her mind was sharper than others half her age. It was this mental work which she now filled her days with, while her husband continued as a presence at the Ministry. Sirius, however, would still swear his best ideas came from her.

Anwen felt the couple coming up the walk long before they reached her door. She could pinpoint her family - her beloved husband, their six children, seven spouses, twenty-two grandchildren and their eighteen spouses, fifty-one great-grandchildren and thirty-eight great-great-grandchildren - to within a few meters. She was nearly as precise with the Potter and Lupin extended families. Feeling herself, albeit a younger her, and another version of her husband was an interesting sensation. Magic hummed and prickled with the energy of having two such powerful witches so near each other.

Before young Sirius could raise his hand to knock, elder Anwen was already speaking. "The door is open, please let yourselves in." Younger Anwen tittered, remembering how strange the experience had been meeting herself for the first time. She had no doubt Sirius would find it such as well.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hodgson-Black," the young witch spoke as she opened the door and let herself and her husband cross the threshold. The porch of Fairer Gardenwas beautiful, and it was something the younger woman was in the process of re-creating at her French estate. Upon seeing the space, Sirius understood why his wife was so enchanted by it. The two brick walls were painted a buttery yellow, the trim all in a deep forest green, the colour continued on the braces of the screen walls and door. The wicker furniture was painted a slightly lighter green with generous cushions made of fabric that featured white gardenias, hydrangeas and lilacs on a yellow background. There were plants everywhere, on stands of different heights and widths; an octagonal carpet with a solitary gardenia bloom covered the centre area of the plank floor.

"My dear, unless you want me to call you Lady Black, you will call me Winnie; the same goes for you, dear," she said, indicating the pair should sit on the rockers across from her. Anwen and Sirius sat as she indicated and Winnie lifted a small bell from her side table and gave it a quick ring. "Tea will be served momentarily. My Anna has it ready, she was just awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you," Sirius said, still beguiled by this almost otherworldly woman who so deeply looked like his wife, and yet wasn't her. Winnie had her salt and pepper hair falling down her back, wrapped in a loose braid. A pair of half-moon glasses were perched in her hair, and she wore large purple hoop earrings. Dressed in a simple dress of a vibrant aubergine, Winnie's lap was covered by a well-worn quilt. A lone gold slipper poked out at the bottom. Her skin was nearly translucent, and Sirius was sure it was glowing a warm gold; he thought it must be the colour of her magic in this lifetime.

"Do you have much help here? It's such a large house to care for," Anwen stated.

"Anna and her cousin, Kyra, are both living here while they finish their Charms Mastery. It was far better for their great-grandfather to be their tutor than to attend the University. They are given one-on-one attention and are able to take the examinations in half the time. Not to mention their Papa used to be the headmaster at the Uni," she said with a gentle titter. "Soon though, they will leave and a few new great-grands will come live with us. While they will claim it is to study charms or defence, they are here to assist their decrepit Mama. Life has not been kind to my body," Winnie explained and young Anwen considered how fortunate she was, even with the lingering issues she had with her right leg, at least it was there.

"My son Ethan and his partner Aaron also live on the grounds, as they have for nearly thirty years now," she continued. "Once Ethan had collected as much information as the ruins could provide, he settled here to write regarding his findings. They converted part of the greenhouses into a laboratory and built a building to store all the items he brought back from Atlantis. I suspect they stay to help their father around the place."

A young woman arrived, and she was quickly introduced as Anna Black, Bastien's youngest granddaughter. She served the tea before setting the tray down on a large old pane window, fitted with mismatched legs, which served as a coffee table. She quickly withdrew, stating Papa had set an examination for the afternoon.

"He always worries the children so before he tests their knowledge. Then they always pass his examinations without much effort. More than one of them has stated the International Mastery Exams were easier than his monthly quizzing." Winnie joked. "He's a gifted educator, which is why it's been hard for him to leave his teaching career behind. If I were to name one thing we argue about, it would be his overextending himself. One hundred and four is a respectable age at which to retire." It was almost comical for the younger pair to listen to the older woman. The inflection in her voice, as well as her mannerisms, were quite familiar. Sirius decided to put this information away, so that when his Anwen was begging him to retire, he'd do as she asked.

"Have you discovered the remainder of the ingredients," Anwen asked Winnie. "I know you were close when I last visited."

"I have, although the list is quite extensive. I have done the spell, twice, and in both limited tests it worked. The real test will be when we intentionally send someone - other than a version of us - through. If the spell works correctly, we should be notified immediately," she answered.

"Why won't it work with you?" Sirius asked his wife.

"It won't work with you either, dear, shared magic and all. We aren't really travelling through time. I'm projecting three-dimensional, interactive representations of us to myself, forward or backward through time. The only physical time-travel that I've done is when the twenty-something version of James and I used the time-turner to visit you and me in 2016," Anwen explained and Sirius just stared at her.

"You mean we aren't really here?"

"No, you're both here, but you're also still in your own time. When you return to 2016, you'll recall all of this, but you may also recall events which happened in our time which you might have been part of," Winnie answered.

"Is that why you sent the kids away and had us lie down in our bed?" Sirius asked his wife.

"Yes, just to be safe. Understand, though, that this only works because of my special magic and being able to use the combined magic of two versions of me in tandem. It's why we need to teach very young Anwen how to do this before Harry and Ginny are set to arrive. We will need the power of her in 1976, Anwen in 1985 when we first learned of Narcissa's plan, and Winnie and me, from our respective years, all doing this spell at the same time, pulling strength from the bound magic we each have with our version of you," she answered.

"So, let me see if I understand," he said hesitantly. "We're going to have four Anwen's bound to four Siriuses, doing the same spell, at the same date and time, in their respective years?"

"Exactly. Very young Anwen and Sirius will send Harry and Ginny back to their 1998 while the rest of us return time and space to their normal standing. Additionally, your Anwen will be doing an additional spell to make it impossible for someone to use the blood magic spell, or any variation of it, ever again," Winnie added. "Time-Turners and Astral Walking will be the only way left to travel through time."

"Wow," Sirius said, falling back against the cushions of his chair. "How long did it take you to figure all of this out?"

"Well, I became aware of the problem when I was visited by twenty-two-year-old Anwen the first time, when I was fifty-six," Winnie explained.

"You've been working on this since 2016?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes, although I think I have memories from when I was younger, although I can't be sure. We've talked so much about what happened when I was thirteen and you were seventeen, I can't be sure if my memories are real or simply a creation of what I think should be there," she explained. "The mind works in very mysterious ways," she added. cryptically

A slight buzzing noise came from inside the house, and soon a man appeared, carrying a very large potions case. "Oh, hello," he paused and then looked to Winnie. "Are these younger versions of you and Papa?"

"Yes, Douglas, these are Lord Black and Lady Black from 2016," she answered him. "They have also assumed the French ranks." Douglas' face registered understanding and he smile.

"Interesting. Why didn't you and Papa ever take on the French noble titles?" Douglas asked.

"Same reason we never flaunted the English peerage either," she quipped in return. "Different lives call for different actions. While your Papa never felt the need, the lives they lead called for it. While their war was over sooner, the power struggle continued for many years hence."

"Ah," he said with understanding. "I'm Douglas Wood, Stella and Oliver Wood's younger son." He thrust his hand out and both Anwen and Sirius shook it.

"Wait, you said Stella?" Anwen asked. "Where did she fall in the line?"

"I take it she isn't part of your lives?" Winnie inquired.

"We don't have a daughter named Stella," Sirius answered.

"I'm not surprised, really," Winnie said. She motioned for Douglas to sit down at the end of her chaise, which he did. "Your war ended much sooner than ours, and if I'm not mistaken, you cured Lycanthropy early on?"

"Lily did, in '88 or '89," Anwen answered.

"Well, here the vaccine wasn't created until well after the Battle of Hogwarts, a decade later. You know your mum was adopted, correct?" Winnie asked her grandson while turning to him.

"Sure, she came to you when she was a baby, because you could handle a child who was a werewolf. Now I get it, no war, no Greyback biting kids, Mum never became a werewolf," Douglas said quickly, once he was able to put their bits together.

"Not only that, but her pureblood parents wouldn't have given her away because she was never a werewolf," Winnie concluded.

"Wait, you knew she was a pureblood? Her family just threw her out, like the rubbish?" Anwen asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know, dear, it's hard to understand. Not a day goes by that I don't miss her," Winnie said as she gripped her grandson's hand.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he reached for his wife's hand.

"She died of Blood Magic Dystopia," Douglas explained. "Neither my brother nor I have it, and thankfully none of our children have contracted it either. Our Dad is a half-blood, so we were statistically rather safe. Mum died eleven years ago."

"How horrible," Anwen said through her tears. "I can't imagine losing any of my children."

"Douglas, ask her how many children she has," Winnie prompted. Her grandson looked at her with trepidation.

"Somehow you think this is going to shock me?" he deduced. "Okay, Anwen and Sirius, how many children do you have?"

The pair looked at each other, and Anwen indicated with a nod of her head that her husband should answer. "We have fifteen kids, seven kids-in-law, and twenty grandchildren," he said.

"Sweetheart, your count is off. You forgot our son, Chester, but we've only had him for a few days so I suppose it's excusable. However, I doubt Lilyan would be pleased that you're still forgetting about Caty. She's three months old now, you need to remember her," Anwen chastised.

"My love, I always remember her when she's in the room. You have to admit, however, we do have a rather large brood," he countered.

"Uh, large is an understatement," Douglas stated. "I don't know how any of you keep them straight."

"They're part of us," both Anwen's replied, causing the quartet to laugh.

"Well, Mama, I came out to give you your treatments," Douglas said when the laughter died. "Let's get you started."

"Fine, fine," Winnie sort of grumbled. "Bring me my brace and we shall go to the solarium."

"Oh, please, don't leave on our account," Anwen quickly said.

"No, I'd rather do this in private. While I have lived a long and wonderful life, my body is betraying me in the most immodest of ways. I shall not subject you to my discomfort and unfortunate comportment while I am given my treatment," she said, sounding like the true lady she was. Winnie wiggled her fingers and several sheets of parchment came flying in. "Perhaps you'd like to review the ingredient lists and spells while I am indisposed? When I return, we can discuss them."

Douglas returned with a rather archaic looking brace, several leather bands with buckles attached to a cloth cup and then a sturdy length of square metal, ending in a wooden foot with a plain shoe on the bottom.

"With all the advances in magical healing, you'd think they could create me a prosthetic which didn't irritate me. I'm reduced to using my first brace, the post-operative one from 1998. Maybe you and I can create one, Anwen." Winnie was attempting to put on a brave face, but it was apparent just how much pain she was in as she moved from the room.

"Graces," Anwen said quietly. "I don't know how she does it."

"The same way you do, love," Sirius answered in as soft a tone.

"I am in considerably less pain than she," Anwen gently added. Sirius chose not to debate the matter further, but rather just kiss his wife.

"Well, let's look at this list, shall we?" he spoke, changing the subject, but not allowing it to leave his mind. "The Black family bone bowl?"

"It's in the vault, dear," Anwen said with a pat to his hand. "I put it there, along with the rest of the dark items I found scattered around Grimmauld Place when we decided we weren't going to live there. I'm so glad we decided to raze the building and create a house that fitted our needs."

"The only house where none of the children can spend the night," Sirius bantered back. "As you so wisely created a home with only one bedroom. Our little get-away in London."

"Best anniversary gift we ever gave one another," she said with a sigh. "I'm quite certain we'll find it just as nice this evening, when we go to celebrate."

"Thirty-six years," he said in a low, seductive voice, "and you're still the most desirable woman to ever walk the earth."

"Thank you, love, although you're delusional. Eight pregnancies is enough to stretch things out in ways they'll never snap back, regardless of how good of a spell caster you are. But I love you for your beautiful words, just the same," she said before leaning over the arm of her chair to kiss him. The snog soon moved into a more passionate embrace; hands holding tight, lips and tongues mashing together. The couple was lost to the world.

"Eh-hum," a throat clearing startled the couple, causing them to quickly retract themselves from each other. "Didn't mean to interrupt your snog, but you were on my porch."

Anwen and Sirius saw the smirk on the older gentleman's face and joined in with his laughter when it came. "I take it you're the pair from 2016?"

"Correctly assumed," young Sirius answered. "Are introductions necessary?"

"Doubtful, seeing as you're me and I'm you. Siriusly perplexing, isn't it?" older Sirius asked and they both laughed.

"You mean you **never **outgrow that?" Anwen asked, fearing the answer.

"It's part of our rakish charm," the elder answered. "We're dog gone fun to be around!"

"Good Lord," she muttered before returning to the parchment. Some of the items would require work - creating a beeswax candle infused with Fire Lily pollen, flames captured from a Hungarian Horntail Dragon - while others were just hard to locate or procure, like Harry and Ginny's hair from shortly after they arrived in 1998. Thankfully money could secure the difficult and rare, and a stealthy witch with an Invisibility Cloak would get what couldn't be bought.

Elder Anwen returned from her 'treatment' looking far worse for it. Her Sirius was highly attentive to her needs, seemingly supplying things before she'd even ask for them. They brainstormed together for a short while and when young Anwen noticed her older self beginning to wilt, discretely excused herself and her husband. As they returned to 2016, Anwen prayed that if she were destined to be as weak as the woman they were just with, she too would be given such loving family members to care for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**How to Mend or Break A Heart**

**18 December 1976**

**Potter Manor**

"Dad, I hope you don't mind, but I'd really rather go speak to Anwen," James confessed as he and his father walked into the study. Andrew Potter looked at his son and let his lips curl slightly.

"I was quite certain that you would," the older gentleman stated. "But, before you go, I need to speak with you regarding Anwen. As you know, she is your mother's cousin, and she has been abandoned by her parents."

"Yeah, when they did that to her… well, we were all appalled. Dumbledore took responsibility for her on behalf of the school, but how could you not be wanted by your parents?"

"Indeed. Your mother is quite adamant that she be part of our family —"

"Great, it'll be nice to have someone close to my age around here. She's born in the same century as I am," James teased his father. Andrew had been born in 1897 while his wife was born in 1899; they weren't exactly young, but they really weren't old by Wizarding standards either.

"Yes, yes, James," Andrew patronised his son with a pat on the head. "I do not think you are quite following me, son. Your mother and I want to take Anwen in, become her legal guardians."

"You mean she's going to be my sister?" There was a happy glint in James' eye. "Wicked."

"Yes, well, if we are able to secure her guardianship, there will be some changes to our estate planning and you would no longer be the sole heir to the Potter titles and fortune."

"Dad, you know I don't really care about those things, right? I mean I'll do my duty when you're gone, become the Lord and represent the Potter line in the Wizengamot, but I intend to have a job when I leave Hogwarts. I'm not sure exactly what I want to do, probably be an Auror. If you're saying you want me to share with her, I'm more than willing."

"I suspected that would be your answer, and I also suspect you realise there are enough properties, investments and savings to make you both quite wealthy. However, due to her not having Potter blood, she cannot take the Potter title. That responsibility will fall to you and your children," Andrew explained.

"So it's no different from before you decided to take her in," James replied with a half-cocked smile which he surely picked up from his best mate. "Seriously though Dad, you raised me to be Lord Potter when the time comes, and I will do my best to make you proud."

Andrew pulled his son to him, enveloping him in his arms. "I have no doubt you will." With a firm pat on the back, Andrew released his son. "Be forewarned, your mother has gone a bit overboard. I'm quite certain Anwen is overwhelmed by it all."

"Which room is hers?"

"The large bedroom at the back of the first floor." Andrew waited for his son's response.

"Her room is bigger than mine," James mock complained, as if he were seven instead of nearly seventeen. He supposed that was how older siblings complained about their younger. For his part, Andrew just shrugged and laughed. James laughed back and took off for the stairs. He didn't really care that Anwen's bedroom was larger. There were quite a few empty, smaller bedrooms on the second floor, where he and Sirius had their rooms. He suspected his parents wanted the distance between the two, regardless of how things developed between them.

James knocked on the door and Anwen asked who it was.

"It's just me, James," he answered.

"Oh, come on in." He couldn't read her voice to know if she answered with relief or sadness. Upon opening the door, he was surprised to see the changes to the room. Before, it had been painted in a bold green with plaid bed coverings and drapes. Now the room was a pale lavender with sheer white curtains. The bed had a canopy of the same sheer material and purple flowers. Anwen was sitting on the middle of the queen size bed, reading. He recognised the transfiguration text from the family library; it was years ahead of where a normal third year would be.

"Anwen, it's holiday break. Why are you revising?" he teased as he walked in, flopping himself down on his belly at the foot of her bed. He did so with such force it made her pop up and then land a few inches from where she was. She laughed at his antics.

"I'm not revising, I'm just reading. I find it interesting," she explained.

"There are so many more interesting books down there, even Muggle ones. My mum says every witch needs to read the "Coventry Castle" series. As she put it, 'they're very romantic'."

"Yeah," Anwen said, her face falling. "Romance probably isn't what I need to involve myself in right now." She set her book aside and grabbed one of the pillows from behind her and hugged it tightly. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes, her reached out and grabbed her foot and gave it a squeeze. "Do you know why he's here?"

"I think I do, but I'm not entirely sure. He needed to speak with my Mum about something, first." Anwen nodded, even as a tear fell.

Wanting to change the subject, James spoke. "So, Dad tells me that they're trying to become your guardians. That'll make us siblings, sort of."

"Hmmm, James Potter as my big brother," she said while pretending to play with her imaginary beard. "Does that mean I get to tag along even more than I already do? Steal your clothes and pester you? Make sure you're left without any gloves when we go flying?" Her smile was so bright and mischievous that he couldn't help but laugh.

"Stuff your siblings did?"

"Yeah, all the time, except it wasn't flying, it was going out to the barns. Honestly, there was nothing off limits to Liddy and Wyn. I wouldn't have been shocked if my knickers were taken on occasion," Anwen continued to joke, referencing her younger siblings. After a second, the hilarity of the situation had run out, and she just felt empty at remembering why she and James were able to have this conversation.

"Well, I can say with certainty, I have no interest in your knickers, Winnie," James said with a cocked eyebrow. "It doesn't seem you're hurting for clothing either." The window seat, chaise lounger and desk were all draped with clothes, tags still on, or had bags from Wizarding and Muggle clothing shops piled high. "Mum went a tad overboard."

"A tad?" Anwen replied, stunned at James' underwhelming comment. "She insisted I needed these things. A whole Muggle wardrobe and a whole new Wizarding one, too? She bought me ball gowns. My family history and your parents' guardianship will be announced at some ball on Christmas Day. Do you know what it is?"

"Yup, it's the annual Twenty Families Ball." When Anwen looked at him puzzled, he continued, "The Ball is for the twenty oldest magical bloodlines in the United Kingdom. We all get together, pledge ourselves to upholding order in the Wizarding world, discuss any changes to the membership of the twenty and at age sixteen, children are officially introduced to society."

"Wait, that means you're going to be introduced this year?"

"You got it, sis. It's not so bad for boys; we're just forced to dance with the daughters who are of age. For girls, it's awful. They're displayed like meat and then after the first of the year, formal requests are put in by men who would like to court the young ladies," he explained and Anwen looked aghast. "Don't worry," he said, putting his hand on her calf and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Dad will never entertain a courtship or set a marriage contract for you, unless you wanted it; or if Sirius gets his head out of his arse."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for all this. Your mother also said something about a Society I will need to pledge and about my being the heir to the lost Parker line. James, I've only been a witch for two years. Before that I was just a daughter to a dairy farmer. I don't know if I'm prepared to be seen as chattel and deal with all these rules and —" she started to cry, which quickly gave way to sobbing. "Can't things just go back to normal? Everything was fine before Sirius' birthday."

The boy sat up and pulled the girl to him, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry on his shoulder for a moment. He comforted her as best he could, mimicking what he'd seen Remus do many times, with many girls. The wolf might not date much, but girls were certainly attracted to him and he was gentle with them in return. When it seemed Anwen was calming down, he removed his wand from his back pocket and summoned the box of tissues from her dressing table and gave them to her.

"Thanks," she sniffled.

"Not a problem," he nonchalantly answered. "I might be a prat at school, but I'm not a complete arse."

"No, you're not. Maybe if Lily saw this side of you, she'd agree to go to Hogsmeade with you," Anwen said quietly, which made James' heart skip a beat.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. She doesn't detest you, she just thinks you're a bit of an oaf and attention grabber. She doesn't appreciate either trait in anyone. Oh, and she thinks Sirius is a horrible influence on you and wishes you two weren't bookends. I tried to explain to her that you'd never throw him over for a girl, but she claims she won't even consider you with him around."

"Oh," James said. "You're right, I won't chuck him over just any girl; you maybe—"

"No, you won't because I won't let you. The two of you are like brothers and regardless of what happens with him and me, your friendship shouldn't be hurt by it. I can be a big girl and not cause a scene," she said with a fresh sniffle and new tears. Anwen had already been working through a plan in her head about how she'd live so close to Sirius, knowing what she knew and what could have been, and survive. Love came in many ways, she kept telling herself, she'd be fine without him.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I really think he's—." James was cut off by knocking on the door. Anwen pulled away from him and ran her fingers through her hair and across her face.

"Who is it?" she squeaked out.

"Me," the voice on the other side said. Anwen's heart jumped at hearing his voice. She closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath. "Come in."

Sirius opened the door and looked at his best mate and his… he wasn't sure what Anwen was other than **his** Anwen and for a moment jealousy streaked through him at their proximity.

"You want me to stay?" James asked her, lifting his wand again to reduce the blotchiness in her face.

"Thanks," she muttered for the spell, even as she shook her head. James eased off the bed and stepped close to her, so he could whisper in her ear.

"You might be able to be a big girl, but if he hurts you, I will kick his arse; big brother rules state I have to," he said and righted himself. "I'll tell Mum you'll both be down in a while." He walked toward the door and put a hand on his best mate's shoulder. "Don't hurt her," he darkly warned before walking out the door. His heavy footfalls were heard on the back steps.

Anwen had poised herself for the conversation. James' parting comment had broken the tension and it left her feeling loved, which she truly needed. She looked up at Sirius, who was a wreck. He appeared to have been crying, and not taking care of himself. She lifted her wand from the bedside table and waved it in front of him. Sirius was surprised by his sudden cleanliness. He looked at her puzzled.

"Please, you were dirtier than a pig in eighty degree heat. You were not going to sit on my white bedspread the way you were."

He half-chuckled, not out of merriment, but rather nervousness. He jammed his hands into his hair and ran them through his locks over and over. "A pig in eighty degree heat?"

"They roll in the mud to cool off." He still looked confused. "Pigs can't sweat, so they roll around in the mud."

"Sorry, Anwen, not getting the reference. Didn't grow up with farm animals, or books about them. Magical creatures only in my house." Anwen nodded while looking around, hoping for something to break the building tension.

"You can come into the room and shut the door," she told him flatly. "I suspect you don't want our entire thing to be public, do you?"

"Huh, er, naw," he stammered out before taking a few steps and kicking the door shut. "Nice room. This used to be James' great-grandfather's. He liked antlers, I seem to remember."

"Yup, and plaid. Aunt Julia and I had fun redecorating."

"Aunt Julia?"

"Calling her Mrs Potter or Cousin Julia just sounded strange, especially if they're going to be my guardians now, but I'm not quite comfortable calling them Mum and Dad; I have parents, sort of. It was the best option we could come up with." Sirius was still standing not far from the door. "You going to sit?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know where…" Sirius trailed off. Never had Anwen seen him so awkward, it just wasn't something Sirius was. She looked at him, and her heart nearly broke, not just for her but for him as well.

"Come here," she said, patting the bed next to her. "We've shared a bed before." He appeared to be moving in slow motion as he came closer, and Anwen slid slightly to the right so he could have the entire left side of the bed. He sat down, and then removed his riding boots, as to not mar her white bedspread. "Thanks," she whispered as he settled himself next to her. Then she looked at his feet.

"How do you not have matching socks?"

"I do, most of the time," he answered. "I dressed in a hurry, so I could come home with James."

"I swear, Sirius, if you were to ever get all your shite together, at the same time, you might be dangerous," she sighed, which caused him to bark out one brief laugh. Silence fell over the young couple, and the foot between them might as well have been one of the valleys between the highlands near Hogwarts. Neither would look at the other. Anwen was biting the inside of her cheek so hard she would probably leave sores behind, while Sirius was still yanking at his hair, strands falling into his lap.

Finally, after steeling herself, Anwen spoke. "I owe you an apology."

"What?" Sirius replied. "You've done nothing wrong."

"No, I did. I promised you last year, after that whole mess with Remus, I promised I would never run away without speaking to you. I did just that when I had James bring me here."

"It's okay. We'd never ever had that sort of fight before. I yelled at you. I didn't mean the things I said."

"Which things? All of them, some of them? Did you really mean to imply I was a Mudblood?" Anwen had tried to keep the pain out of her voice, but she wasn't strong enough; her last words had a definite sting to their tone.

"Winnie, little one, of all the things I said, that was definitely something I'm so sorry for. You're such a bad-ass of a witch, honestly it's hard to believe you're Muggle-born." She turned her head and looked at him, confused. His eyes reluctantly met hers and then he laughed, just a little bit. "Well, that was a horrible apology."

"It was," she agreed, laughing a bit herself. "I get it, you're okay with me being Muggle-born, which of course we now know I'm not. I guess I'm a quarter-blood?"

"You'd be called a half-blood," Sirius corrected her. "One set of your grandparents were magical, therefore you're a half. You're also from one of the Twenty families bloodlines, means more than just being from a magical family."

"All about the blood-status, isn't it?"

"No...yes. It's dragon crap if you ask me. Even most of us purebloods aren't really, they're more like you. My family, of course, is, but they're inbred and creating crazy people like my cousin Bella because of it, so you're better off not being like them anyway."

"Probably." The silence again fell on them like snow. The first flakes are light, easy to ignore; soon, however, they've covered everything with a thick blanket that threatens to weigh down branches and wires. Limbs creak, groan and then snap, falling with enough force to destroy. The building tension and its weight could be more than even their deep friendship could weather.

"Sirius, this is silly," Anwen said, finally turning to face him and forcing her hands into his. "We've been best friends. Even if we're not able to get over this mess and figure it out, we will still need to be social. We're going to be living in the same damned house and sharing the same parents, for heaven's sake. Can't we just talk?"

"We can, Anwen, I just…" he still wasn't looking at her. "I don't know if you're going to want me around after I say what I need to tell you. There's some stuff I need to come clean about."

Anwen looked at the wall behind her new canopy bed, where Aunt Julia had put up a picture of the night sky. It moved so it reflected the sky just outside the room. Astronomy wasn't one of her favourite classes, and she didn't find any connection between herself and the stars as they moved. Sirius, however, had the power of the constellations in his blood. Knowing what he was about to say would either make her cherish the picture or beg her new 'aunt' to remove it.

"Sirius, I've been adjusting to the idea of what you're going to say, ever since our fight that night. Could you at least do me the favour of saying it out loud?"

His head whipped to the side, surprised by her bluntness. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words were so strange to him. Anwen had made him feel things he'd never suspected he would, and when he really thought about it, he was terrified by them. Mrs Potter had helped him sort through some of it, but having never heard anyone say loving things to him, he didn't know how to say them on his own.

"Anwen, do you remember the first time we met?" She turned and scoffed at his question.

"Of course, we were on the train, that first trip for me. You all barged into the compartment Lily and Eva and some other girls were in and made idiots out of yourselves," she answered, relieved to talk about something simple.

"That's right. That's the first time you saw me, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Do you want to know when I first saw you?"

"Wasn't it in the compartment on the train?" she asked.

"No, it was when you went shopping with Dumbledore. It must have been your birthday, or close to it. You looked so tiny next to him. School was on our Easter break, and Mother had taken Reg and me to do some shopping. I'd slipped away from her when I saw the two of you. I followed you around while you got your supplies. I was even there when you did your research on the lake and the mermaids."

"I never...why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Anwen, when is it a good time to tell someone you were stalking them like a hippogriff getting supper? James assured me you'd find it creepy."

"Even after we'd snuck out of the Tower on Friday nights? Even after I pretended to be your girlfriend near Valentine's Day my first year?" With each question she grew more frustrated. "What about last summer when we spent every day and night together? You couldn't slip this into our conversations?" She didn't know why it was upsetting her, but it was.

"Winnie," Sirius said taking her face between his hands and holding it still for a moment. The pair shared a lingering stare, green eyes locked with grey. "I should have told you, but… I couldn't figure out how to tell you what seeing you that day meant to me, what it made me feel."

"What? I don't understand."

"I know you don't, and I'm probably going to mess this up completely. I tried to explain it to Mrs Potter, but I'm shite at this stuff and —"

"Sirius," she said softly, her hands covering his and bringing them back to her lap, her anger dissipated by his confusion. She couldn't ever bear seeing him upset. "I'm used to how you talk. Just tell it to me, please." He nodded and nervously shifted himself, although never moving his hands from hers.

"Anwen, when I saw you with Dumbledore, I suddenly felt something. You made me feel. I'd stopped feeling anything since the summer before. It took me until today to realise that it was hope," he told her meekly. "I'd given up on hope," he uttered even more quietly and unsure. Anwen's heart broke for him and as new tears fell, she squeezed his hands.

"My life was miserable, even with the guys and the Potters in it. Then you showed up that day and you had the headmaster of the school wrapped around your little finger, and you made me feel something and it was magical, little one. It was magic I didn't get, so instead of approaching you, I followed you, like some creep."

"I don't really get what you're saying, or I don't think I do," she said with honest confusion. She'd been preparing herself for him to come and tell her they couldn't even be friends, because he just didn't see her that way. Now he was telling her something had happened between them before she even knew about him. "What are you telling me?"

"I was so fascinated by you. Most Muggle-borns are sort of shocked and get led around through their first shopping like they're Confunded. More than once, James and I have sat watching them and laughing at the newbies. Not you, you were asking questions and speaking confidently with Dumbledore. I can't even do that now."

"Sirius, I was terrified by him and Ollivander and Madame Malkin; you know me, I chatter on when I get nervous. Then when we went into Magical MenagerieI nearly had a heart attack at the animals just roaming free in there. I really would have liked to have gotten a kitten that day, but I knew I couldn't take it back to the farm or the small flat I shared with my mother."

Neither had noticed that while he was speaking, they'd moved closer together. Sirius had pulled Anwen into the V his legs created, while she sat cross-legged facing him. Their hands remained entwined.

"I never knew you wanted a cat. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What, so you could run out and buy one for me? No, I don't need a kitten, regardless of how much I might like to have one. I wished you'd said something that day. It would have been nice to have a friend when I got dropped off at King's Cross."

"I was too scared to say anything to you. When you popped up in the fourth years' compartment I was surprised but not shocked, and I felt that hope thing again I liked it. I kept thinking you had so much spirit. Then you shot James and me down, man I wanted to pick you up and carry you someplace we could talk. When I met you in the common room that night, it felt like I'd been given my wish."

"Sirius, I…" Anwen hesitated, her voice so small and soft it was barely heard. The tears were rolling down her cheeks in steady streams and her bottom lip quivered. Even pulling it between her teeth did nothing to quell the shivering. "What are you saying?"

"The other night, when you were going on about this bond we have, I knew you were right. I knew there was something special about you from the beginning; it was the other shite that threw me for a loop."

"What do you mean?" This was the part that frightened Anwen the most.

"Merlin, little one, my family is a mess and full of bitter, spiteful people. My Mum and Dad openly loathe each another, and take out their hatred for life on anyone in their way. I've told you about what they did to me," he said in a more relaxed tone.

"You have, but what do I have to do with your parents abusing you?"

"Don't you see?" he asked, now sounding frustrated. "Because of them I don't know the first thing about love. Hell, no one had hugged me or told me they were proud of me for years until I escaped my father that night and came here. Mrs Potter told me she loved me, and how brave it was for me to leave —"

"It was. Most people don't have the courage to stand up to their abusers. It's easier to take it."

"Yeah, well, taking it that night might have gotten me killed," he said as if the words were something to be tossed aside.

"What?"

Sirius groaned and shook his head. "Someday I'll explain all of it to you, but not now, please. Just know my father and uncle were Cursing me and it was bad before I left."

"Oh my god, Sirius." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She ignored the electric current that shot through her when his arms circled her waist, but he did not. He was surer than ever now. It wasn't until he felt her sobs cascade through her frame that he realised she was crying.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I got away. Mr Potter and my other uncle helped me. Doesn't matter now, anyway, I'm an adult." His left hand stroked her spine slowly, while his right went to her head.

"I could have lost you. Before I even knew how much… what we… can't lose you, Sirius. I don't care if you don't love me. I don't care if you help me with this damned super magic thing. Just please, please, don't leave me alone," she begged, still weeping. "I know you don't think of me like that, but it doesn't matter. Have your girlfriends and we'll be friends. Go off with girls like Evelyn, I won't say anything. I swear, you'll never hear me mention it ever again—"

"Whoa, haven't you heard any of what I said here?" he cut her off, pushing her off him by the shoulders. Again, they stared at one another.

"Yes." The answer sounded defeated and purposeful at the same time.

"Anwen, what do you think it means that just seeing you gave me hope?" She opened her mouth and made an unintelligible sound before closing it again. "You know, for a smart witch, you're really being dumb right now."

Anwen replied by blankly nodding her head.

"I'm sorry about Evelyn. I needed to test my theory on all this stuff," he explained. Anwen's face was still blank. "Never mind, I'll explain another time," he paused and breathed deeply. "This is what I needed to talk with Mrs Potter about, because I don't get love. I never loved my parents and you know the guys mean a whole lot to me, but it's not like we talk about stuff like loving each other. None of us are poofs. We're the Marauders, friends to the end. You are my friend, too." The word caused Anwen to suck in a breath. They'd be friends, she could live with that. There were timelines where they weren't together, this must be one of them. Her body began to shake from sadness, but she refused to cry, clamping down on her inner cheek forcefully.

Not reacting to Anwen's nonverbal clues, Sirius continued. "You're the only person who's ever told me they love me, for no reason other than my being alive." Still holding her composure tightly together, Anwen could only react by nodding. "You're also the only one who I've ever said I loved. I've never told anyone that since I was a little boy."

They were quiet, exceptionally quiet for a minute or two. It was making Sirius nervous. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Sirius, I still don't… what does any of this have to do with you smelling coffee in your love potion and screaming at me about my deceiving you?" His eyes bore into her; she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them.

Suddenly he grabbed her face again and put his forehead against hers. "You're going to make me work at this, aren't you?"

"Er, I don't mean to —"

"Little one, be quiet. You were right, about all of it. I do know who I smell in my love potion and I know it's me you smell too. I know my skin tingles when I hold you and I feel better when you're near me. I knew when I was fourteen there was something about you, and you with me. You're on this earth to make me happy, when nothing else ever truly has." Anwen was nodding weakly against his. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, you smell me in your love potion."

"Yes, Anwen, I smell you in my love potion," he said almost laughing.

"Yeah!" she squealed in a very girly way. Anwen let go of her legs and sat up taller before doing her seated happy dance.

"So you finally get it?" he asked, hope filling his features. Not wanting to risk words, she smiled wider and nodded. Without speaking, he scooped her up, stood and held her tight. Anwen repeated the action, feeling whole for the first time in days. He made her feel this way, only him.

Sirius knew they had to get downstairs and eat supper. He and James were due back at Hogwarts, although it would only be for a few days. His home was wherever Anwen was; a revelation that stunned and excited him. He wouldn't ever be far from her.

"Winnie," he said quietly, "we need to get downstairs for supper."

"I know, I just don't want this to disappear."

"It won't."

"You're rather sure of yourself, Mr Black," she said playfully.

"I've got fate and some crazy binding magic on our side. Forty-some me's can't be wrong, right?"

Anwen screwed up her face, thinking about what had just been said. "Right." She reached up to brush his fringe away from his eyes, her finger tracing the fine scar in his eyebrow. He leaned down, closed his eyes and gently brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled back, she had a stunned look on her face. "What?"

"That was my first real kiss."

"It won't be your last," he promised before covering her delicate lips with his own. They both wore wide smiles as they opened the door and went down to the dining room. Mrs Potter was quite sure she saw the girl skip to the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Christmas Revelations**

**December 21, 1976**

**Potter Manor**

"Why do I always find you in libraries?" Sirius quizzed Anwen as he strode into the Potter library. Anwen had been awaiting Sirius and James' return from school since early this morning, and she was thrilled now that they'd finally come home for the Christmas holiday. The last three days had moved at a snails pace. She enjoyed the company of her new Aunt Julia and Uncle Andrew, but she really wanted the company of her...well of** her **Sirius.

The mahogany barrel chair scraped against the floor as Anwen pushed herself away from the huge centre table and quickly rose to skip-jump-dance her way over to her best friend and soulmate. "Because I love books!" she answered enthusiastically before leaping into his open and waiting arms. They both breathed an audible sigh of relief to feel the other, and Sirius held her so tightly he lifted her up, creating several inches of air between her feet and the floor. The height difference between them was growing daily, and Anwen was somewhat unhappy at it. Aunt Julia had told her it was likely they'd always have close to a foot between, given what she knew of his family and hers.

Sirius pulled his face back just inches, and looked deeply into her eyes before he set her down on her feet, kept his hold on her waist, leaned down and kissed her. Kissing was something Sirius was well acquainted with, as he was with the full frontal snog and everything else which led up to sex. It wasn't exactly something he was proud of, but it was a fact of his life. Olivia Nott had gotten her hands on him the summer before his fourth year, only a year after his father had taken him to a brothel and given him a nymph for his thirteenth birthday. Those two encounters damned him to have a rotten and twisted view of anything sexual, and he was notorious in ways he felt ashamed of deep within his soul. He also knew he was kissing someone who was as innocent as he was experienced. He only wished he'd known she was to be his sooner, he might have denied the longings of the flesh and the demented use of sex his family had taught him.

Anwen had only kissed one boy before Sirius had put his lips on hers three days ago. It was the summer after her first year, and she was cast in a West End musical production through her singing school. The boy who played her older brother kissed her, he was thirteen to her twelve. He sort of lunged at her, made contact and then backed away. The entire event might have lasted ten seconds, before he ran off. Kissing Sirius was wholly different. As his lips moved over hers, she felt as if she knew exactly what to do, how to slide along his mouth, how to twist her head. If you were to ask her, this was more magical than the Transfigurations she'd been reading about moments ago. Something in Anwen stirred, something ancient yet timeless. It was as if her heart and soul, no the very cells of her body remembered some previous intimacy with his heart and soul.

Anwen's entire body felt supercharged with magic, frantically trying to find a way out. When he moved his mouth away from her, so they could breathe, she let need overtake her and pulled him back to her, her small arms going around him to anchor them together. His lips needed to be on hers; she was incomplete without him.

Sirius was surprised by Anwen's enthusiasm, but wasn't going to argue. When he barely touched her lips on Sunday, something stirred deeply within, something he had sworn was dead; his heart. Kissing her wasn't like anything he'd been acquainted with; she was like air or food. She was a necessity. Never had an encounter with a girl made his heart race, Anwen made his entire being feel alive. The two were lost in their own world, their kisses were gentle and innocent, but insistent and needy. When the two finally did stop, their depleted lungs causing them to gasp, he noticed something rather strange; they were floating three feet off the ground.

"Anwen, did you do this?" he asked while panting much like his animagus alter-ego did after running around the Forbidden Forest.

"Do what?" she replied dreamily, taking deep breaths to overcome the prolonged moments her mouth had been otherwise occupied.

"Er, this," he said, pointing down with one hand, the other caressing her cheek. The couple were surrounded by a giant bubble which had them floating well above the floor. They'd moved from the doorway to the windows, halfway across the large room.

"Oh, crap!" Anwen's bright laughter combined with Sirius' just before the bubble burst and they both fell. He did what he could to protect her, but unfortunately most of his weight ended up on her small frame. A crunching noise came from her lower leg. Their crash into the chairs alerted the others and soon the door was pulled open and Mrs Potter rushed in.

"What in the blazes happened in here? Why are you two in a heap on the floor?" It was only then that she noticed Anwen was holding her ankle. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I came in to tell her we'd arrived," Sirius said rather sheepishly. "And, well, as I was greeting her, she sort of made a bubble thing and we were floating around the room." He was nervously rubbing his neck, avoiding making eye contact with either James or his father. "I think I hurt her when we fell."

"What exactly were you doing to welcome her, Padfoot?" Prongs teased. The young couple shot their friend nasty looks.

Mrs Potter knelt down to look at Anwen's ankle, which the girl was still rubbing. Sirius stayed next to his girl, his hands protectively on her shoulders. He wanted to make sure she was fine, but more than that, he didn't want to break the physical connection with her.

"So what you're saying, Sirius," Mr Potter began. "Is that while you were embracing Anwen, she created a bubble and you two were floating?" He sounded amused and interested, but not in a rude way. James conversely continued to snigger in the background.

"Yes, sir, I'd say we were three feet or so off the ground," Sirius answered.

"Astounding! Anwen, if you do not mind telling me, what exactly were you thinking about when this happened?" the old man asked.

Anwen turned six shades of red before answering. "I was thinking about how nice it felt, and how I wished we could just stay alone in our little bubble." The words were spoken quickly and rather quietly.

"I bet it felt good," James mumbled under his breath.

"James Andrew Potter," Mrs Potter said quickly in her 'strict mum' voice, "so help me if you tease your new sister or best mate about this...I do not need to let you invite your friends over for New Years. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Anwen, dear, your grandmother warned us about this. Just like a small child, you're going to experience some accidental magic. Now that you have started your lessons with her, I suspect the stronger the emotion you feel, the more dramatic the representation will be," Mr Potter explained.

"So, this was just the beginning?"

"I suspect so," he answered. The man offered her a hand up, which she took. "Do not fret though, I promise that your aunt and I will always make sure you are safe. This house can stand up to quite a bit of magic without damage. It was built that way," he explained before hugging her.

"Thank you, Uncle Andrew. Thanks too, Aunt Julia, my ankle feels better."

"Next time you are going to snog, do it while you are seated, please." Mrs Potter turned and left the young trio, glaring at her son as she left. Her husband left also, but only after lifting Anwen's face by the chin and tapping her nose with his finger, which made her smile.

"Remind me not to be in the house the first time you shag," James said and Anwen looked at him, horrified and her face turning even a deeper shade of red before she ran off toward the stairs.

Sirius punched his friend in the shoulder. "Why'd you do that to her? Take the mickey out of me all you want, but leave her out of this. We've only kissed, Prongs!"

"Yeah, from what I hear you're quite skilled at it," the fellow Marauder joked.

"Don't remind me," Sirius said sorrowfully. "Can you imagine what those girls are going to do to her when we go back? They'll devour her alive!"

"You're going to have to tell her, everything," James concurred as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I know, but I was hoping to at least get a week of happiness before I had to bring it up. I don't want it to fuck us up. It's not like I'm proud of my behaviour."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was really getting sick of being around you and your potion-needing, come-and-fetch-me self." Sirius was surprised to hear what his mate said. He'd never realised how it bothered James.

"Let's get our trunks upstairs, and then I'll check on her," Sirius said. "We still going shopping this afternoon?" James nodded as he lifted his trunk and trudged up the stairs with it. Sirius, however, by nature of his being of age, simply levitated it before grabbing it by the handle and Disapparating to his room.

TW TW TW TW TW

"So, what are you thinking you'd like for Christmas," Sirius asked Anwen as they strolled down Diagon Alley?

"Hmmm." She had a glint in her eye. "You, chocolate, your kisses tasting like chocolate?"

"I think I can definitely take care of all three," he whispered before leaning down to gently press his lips against hers. "Maybe we'll have time to go over to my flat before the Potters come to collect us?" he said while his face was just inches from hers, their noses nearly touching in the cold. "I love kissing you breathless," he whispered even more softly in her ear before kissing just behind her earlobe. She sucked in breath suddenly, eyes going wide.

"We could just scrap -"

"Padfoot, Prongs, over here," a high, nasal voice beckoned. Sirius lifted his face away from Anwen's to see Peter just coming through the passage from the Leaky Cauldron. He jogged over to where James was standing with Remus, several feet from the happy couple, at least attempting to give them some privacy. While they had every intention of teasing him relentlessly about it, James and Remus were thrilled their mate had finally gotten his head out of his arse and admitted he had romantic feelings for Anwen. They were happy for her, too, as they'd watched her suffer in silence for years. Peter was obviously not as courteous.

"Guess not," Anwen said sadly. "Come on, I've never had money to shop with before, or at least not as much as I have today. I need gifts for James and Aunt Julia and Uncle Andrew, my grandmother and you. We can work together on the family ones, and then when Aunt Julia gets here I can get you something. We've also got to pick up my dress robes for the Twenty Families Ball."

"Well, I will have the prettiest date in the entire room. Even better than Prongs here," he joked as they joined the rest of the Marauders. Remus greeted Anwen, as did Peter, although his greeting was far less joyful. Sirius teased James that he was forced into taking his third cousin, twice removed, Calliope Crouch. She too was sixteen, and was also being presented this year. James considered it a family obligation, for while he really didn't like the Ravenclaw, he wouldn't treat her disrespectfully. There were quite a few young men who had no scruples about manhandling their young dates.

The five began their shopping, and it wasn't long before Eva and Lily 'accidentally' ran into the quintet. The accident had been arranged by Eva and Remus, who immediately twined their fingers and smiled happily at each other. James, taking a cue from Anwen's suggestion a few days before, acted less like a prat and more like a gentleman in Lily's presence. The redhead was surprised by his behavior, and was no longer upset at being 'set-up' for the afternoon.

The group stayed together for a long while, Anwen and Sirius both selecting gifts for Mr and Mrs Potter, as well as for James. They'd used Lily to distract him while in Quality Quidditch Supplies which facilitated their purchases. After that, the group split up as the guys wanted to go into Gambol and Japes to get pranking supplies. The girls decided to go into one of the upscale accessories shops to look for shoes for Anwen to wear with her fancy robes for the ball.

"I can't believe you're going to the Twenty Families Ball," Eva said. "I went with James a few years ago, and it was beautiful. You're going to have so much fun. I'm assuming Sirius is going to be your escort?"

Anwen bit her lip and nodded. "He is. His dress robes are lined in the same peacock blue of my gown-robe-thing. Thank goodness my family has such pretty colours. Some of the families just have downright ugly configurations. Tan and puce? Bright green and orange? Can you imagine having to wear an orange gown?"

"No," Eva said. "Even with your earthy colouring, it would look horrible on you."

"Can you imagine what it would look like with my hair?" Lily asked and they all broke out laughing. "Please tell me the Potter' colours are better."

"They are," Anwen confirmed. "Navy blue and dark red. Why are you so worried, Lily? Planning to wear Potter colours somewhere?"

"I was, er, I didn't mean, er, never mind," she stuttered and the other girls laughed. It didn't take long for Anwen to find a pair of iridescent blue-green shoes with an insanely high heel. The others were shocked she could walk easily in them.

"They've got them with a shorter heel, why don't you get those?" Eva wondered aloud.

"My, er, Sirius," she said, still unsure how to classify their relationship, "is so much taller than I am. This will help with the difference."

"I saw him kiss you before they went into the joke shop," Eva stated. "What's going on with you two?" Anwen screwed up her lips and looked away, the same face she made when attempting to suss out an Arithmancy question.

"We haven't discussed a name for whatever we are," the youngest witch answered. "Let me pay for these and then how about we get some cocoa and I'll tell you about it?"

"Sounds perfect," Lily answered and Anwen quickly paid for her shoes. The trio headed to the small coffee shop three doors down and went inside. Anwen used the mirror James had given her that morning to alert the guys where they were. She only had another hour before the Potters would arrive.

Once each of the girls had her drink they sat at a table in the back. "Okay, Anwen, spill," Eva directed.

Anwen told them everything, from the visit of the 'older versions of James and herself' and their revelations to Sirius' bad reaction to it and their fight, to her leaving. Anwen explained his arrival at the Potter's and the difficult conversation that followed. She even told them about their kisses and her accidentally making the bubble they floated in.

"That's all so romantic," Eva said with a sigh. "I can barely get Remus to hold my hand half the time."

"That's huge for him," Anwen reminded her. "You're the first girl he's gone with since I came to Hogwarts, and believe me, many have tried. He's a gentleman, and he's treating you with respect."

"True, but I need a good weak-in-the-knees, breathless snog, for Merlin's sake." They continued to gossip and giggle, even going so far as to give Anwen some snogging tips before the guys joined them for a very ruckus time. As she sat on his lap and laid her head on Sirius' chest, Anwen thought this was perhaps the best Christmastime she'd ever had.

TW TW TW TW TW

Late on Christmas Day, the family was getting ready to leave for the Twenty Families Ball, and Anwen was incredibly nervous. The Potters had been able to wrestle her guardianship away from Dumbledore, but he was quite unhappy about it. As of late afternoon yesterday she was Anwen Llyn Hodgson Potter-Parker. The name would be her official moniker until she turned seventeen, at which time she could chose between Hodgson, Parker or Potter, or any combination she wanted as her last name. The three teens spent the better part of an hour the previous night coming up with ridiculous combinations to break the tension after Dumbledore left the house. She and Sirius had continued the fun by adding the name Black in as well. These were her favourite combinations.

Tonight, however, she was nervous for a different reason: she'd never been to a ball or on a date before. There was a knock on Anwen's bedroom door and she opened it, happy to find her escort standing outside her room. She stepped aside and let Sirius come into her room, his mouth agape as he shut the door behind him.

"You are so pretty, Anwen," he told her before kissing her. They'd spent hours kissing over the last few days, so much so that their lips were sore and swollen through most of Christmas gift exchanging this morning. Anwen was wearing the special dress robes in her Parker family colours. She was thankful for the peacock blue and pine green colours, as they made her green eyes truly pop and her pale skin look luminous.

Her robes consisted of an under dress and separate outer robes. The dark blue-green dress was a taffeta halter, very modestly cut across her bodice, with a velvet sash dropping from just below her bosom to the floor with the Parker family crest embroidered on it. Over the dress she wore a fitted floor length jacket in a deep green, almost black-looking crushed velvet. To complete her outfit were the shoes she'd purchased with the girls, a strand of black cultured pearls, along with the matching earrings the Potters had given her for Christmas and the charm bracelet Sirius had given her for her twelfth birthday. He'd continued adding to it, commemorating special occasions, and it now had fifteen charms.

"You're very handsome as well," she replied. He was wearing black dress robes, the inside of his jacket lined in the same blue-green of her dress. The Black family crest was over his chest. With her heels on, there was a much smaller height difference, and she only needed to stand on her tip-toes to reach his lips. Her simple greeting kiss quickly escalated so that arms were wrapped around torsos and soft moaning was heard. Their breathing was deep and rapid when they did finally break apart.

"We're doing that far too often," she remarked, turning to the mirror by the door to check her make-up.

"I say we're not doing it often enough," he whispered as he stood behind her, his arms circling her waist. "I have something for you, I didn't want to give it to you this morning in front of everyone."

"I have something for you too," she confessed and turned from the mirror and went to her vanity drawer and pulled out a small box.

"Ladies first," Sirius said and Anwen nodded, handing him a small black velvet box, 'Tiffany's' emblazoned in gold letters on the top. "You got me something from a girl's shop?"

"No, silly," she answered, giving his shoulder a shove. "It's a Muggle jeweller. I got Mr Potter to take me out into Muggle London when we were at the Ministry yesterday. I felt like a bit of a fool in there."

"Why?" he asked, his hands caressing her cheeks as she bit her lip.

"It's a very famous place, known for it's remarkable jewels. It's also very expensive. I felt a bit overwhelmed for spending so much, but Mr Potter insisted that if I was going to spend it on anyone besides myself, it should be on you. I'm still working on this idea that I'm not a poor farm girl anymore."

"Nope, you're the heir to the Parker family line and fortune. In the Wizarding world, you're just short of being a princess." She blushed and laughed nervously. The Potters had explained it to her, but Anwen still couldn't quite believe it all. Sirius leaned in and snogged her again, wanting to remind her he'd be at her side through it all.

"Please, open it," she breathlessly prompted.

Sirius nodded and opened the box. Inside was a sterling silver identification bracelet, his name in a strong Roman typeface; a tiny silver key was attached at one end. "Anwen, I've never seen anything like it," he said, picking it up and undoing the latch. Anwen took it between her delicate fingers and attached it to his left wrist.

"It's a Muggle tradition for a girl to give her boyfriend an Identification or ID bracelet, well, at least the girls at the Opera School did. I made sure it was good and manly looking," she teased, knowing he'd called men's jewellery 'sissy-ish' in the past.

"What's the key for?"

She looked away, biting her bottom lip. "It's the key to my heart." The words were barely out of her mouth before he'd pulled her against him in a passionate embrace, walking them backwards until her legs hit her bed and they lay down. He'd yet to truly deepen their kisses until now. Hungrily he let his tongue slide past her lips and into her mouth. He was surprised when she opened wider and let hers dance with his.

Yesterday, when the Potters collected Anwen and Sirius remained with the group, Eva had let it slip that she and Lily had given Anwen some snogging tips. He definitely needed to give the older girls a gift, to thank them for their lesson. Anwen might be a novice at this, but she was a well-prepared novice. Luxurious moments passed with the couple in a full on snogging embrace. They were forced apart by Andrew Potter's voice booming through the house, reminding James he needed to be leaving to pick up his date. The young lovers wouldn't have long before Julia would be calling them to leave as well.

"Here, before we get called away, I have something for you too. Close your eyes," he said and she obeyed. He lifted her right hand and slid a ring onto the ring finger. "Open them, little one." The ring was a simple band, silver on the outside, a floating gold centre. On the centre part were two intricately intertwined lines. Sirius spun the gold part, showing her how it moved.

"Sirius, it's beautiful. What does it mean?"

"It's a handfasting ring. Handfasting is the first part of an old rite wedding. From what you've explained to me, we're Bound in all these futures. If we're Bound, it means we marry by the old rite. This ring says I have asked to court you formally, even though you're not of age yet, and your guardian has said yes."

"Oh, Sirius," she said through misty eyes while leaping into his embrace, "thank you." They kissed until Julia did call them to leave only minutes later. Anwen checked her lipstick in the mirror, applying more as she left the room. In her head she wondered why, seeing how she was sure they'd just kiss it off.

Their arrival at the ball was quite spectacular. Mrs Potter side-along Apparated Anwen while Sirius took care of himself. They waited for Andrew, James and his date, Calliope Crouch. When they arrived and all their cloaks had been checked, James, Sirius and Calliope went in together, each announced individually. Just before Anwen was to follow Julia and Andrew, they pulled her aside and Julia set a small tiara on her head.

"I would have given this to you earlier, but I had to wait for my sister-in-law, Claire, to find it. No one has worn it since Alice was presented when she was sixteen," Julia explained. Anwen's hand went up to feel the diamond, aquamarine and emerald tiara, her eyes wide.

"Holy cheese and crackers," she said as her fingers worked along the top filigree. Her new guardians laughed at her response.

"Anwen, eventually you will understand exactly who you are and your standing in the Wizarding world," Andrew said. "When you do, I would ask you keep your sweet and genuine personality. Our world needs more people who are respectful, but not full of themselves."

"I'll do my best, Uncle Andrew. I promise." He kissed her cheek.

"Come on, I would not be surprised if Sirius is in there worried you have run off without him," Julia remarked. "I have never seen him so happy, Anwen. Thank you for making him so."

"He's my heart, Aunt Julia. I know we're young, but...he's everything to me." The older couple looked at one another as they remembered similar words from their youth.

Andrew Potter put his bent finger under Anwen's chin to lift her eyes to his. "Hold onto that, regardless of what happens or what you face. If you do, you shall have a magnificent life, child."

"I will, Uncle Andrew." The trio moved to the door, the adults flanking young Anwen, and were introduced. The music stopped, those who were dancing stood still and turned to the door. Seeing how this was her first wizarding society event, Anwen took a small step forward and curtsied deeply, tucking her head under and averting her eyes. After a brief moment, Andrew offered Anwen his hand and she stood. He offered his other to his wife, and together they walked down the stairs. Just as Julia had suggested, Sirius was indeed waiting and looking a bit anxious. Her took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow, and graciously accompanied her as she was walked about the room by her new guardians and introduced to the other families. Andrew had chosen to avoid the large Black family entourageon. Neither he nor Sirius knew how Orion would take to his relationship with Anwen.

Once the introductions were completed, Anwen had a lovely time. Her dance card filled up quickly; she was surprised such an antiquated custom was still used by wizards. She danced with Sirius, James, Uncle Andrew, and another cousin, Jeffery Nighman, Aunt Julia's brother. His daughter, Alice, was marrying Frank Longbottom this summer and Anwen danced with him as well, as well as Frank's father, Neville and Neville's brother, Algie. She also met Frank's mother, Augusta, who openly sized her up and pronounced her a suitable heir to the Parker line.

Anwen and Alice immediately hit it off, andit didn't escape Anwen's attention that her family and their in-laws had circled her and kept quite a few young men away from her; Julia, Claire and Alice ensured she didn't even go to the loo alone. Late in the evening she understood why.

The other couples were dancing, and Sirius had stepped away from her to get them some drinks when Anwen was approached by a tall, blonde man she was certain she'd seen standing with Sirius' parents earlier tonight. Mr and Mrs Black were easy to pick out, Sirius looked like their son - only better looking than either one alone - and they were glaring at him. This tall man caught her against the wall and a table, leaving her no easy way to slip past him.

"So, you're the long lost Parker princess that everyone's been speaking about," he said haughtily.

Anwen took in a deep breath before speaking, "I suppose that's one way to put it. I prefer to simply be called Anwen." She stuck out her right hand for him to shake, hoping it wasn't shaking too badly, betraying her fear. There was something telling her to be wary of this man.

"You're quite enchanting, young Anwen," the man said, taking her hand, but rather than shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckle. Her stomach lurched at his touch. Just before he released her hand, he noticed her new handfasting ring.

"I didn't realise you were of an age to have a courtship set," the man said.

"I'm not, though I will be handfasted." Anwen wished she could see Sirius or James, or even Alice's rather dull fiancé, Frank.

"Andrew Potter isn't known for his appreciation of the traditional rules of marriage," the odd man said with a sneer. "I've been told he and his wife selected each other."

Anwen pulled her hand back, not liking the tone the man, who had yet to share his name, had used when speaking of her family. She was no longer frightened, she was incensed. "My Uncle Andrew wasn't responsible for my courtship, although he's given his permission and blessing."

"I see," he said, oozing an attitude that made Anwen's skin crawl. She tried to look past the man, but he was doing an excellent job blocking her view.

"Sir, since you haven't seen fit to share your name with me, and you've spoken rudely about my kin, I would kindly ask you let me pass," Anwen said as politely as she could, given the circumstances.

The man shook his head, then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Whomever this gentleman is, he's very lucky. Just remember, there are others who would be quite interested in someone of your...beauty and social stature." Anwen was utterly uncomfortable, and silently wished something would drop on this man to make him back off. Forgetting that she could turn her thoughts into reality, one of the floating glass balls that made up part of a chandelier, dropped on his shoulder, distracting him and allowing Anwen to slip past.

The crashing of glass and the man losing his balance and falling over several chairs caused most of those in the room to turn in his direction. Anwen quickly flitted away, escaping the crowd's scrutiny, making the man even angrier. She was no more than ten steps away when James came and wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you okay? I saw Lucius talking with you, and I was on my way to rescue you. Did you make that thing fall on him?"

"I think I might have, and I'm fine. I just feel a bit icky. Who is he?"

"Lucius Malfoy, he's married to Sirius' cousin, Narcissa."

"He's married?" Anwen said, shocked. "I could swear he asked to court me. That's just, oh, yuck. Now I really feel gross!"

"Anwen, you're not even old enough to court yet," James stated as he pulled her toward a small, private alcove. "What would give him the impression you were?"

"He saw the ring Sirius gave me," she explained, lifting her right hand to show him.

"Merlin's plaid undershorts, he gave you a courting ring. I knew he cared but-you think you know someone, and then they surprise you." Anwen shrugged and James chuckled. "Speaking of the old dog, where the hell is he?"

"I don't know. He went to get us some drinks and I haven't seen him since."

"Come on, we'll go waltz and see if we find him," James said as he tugged his new sister forward and spun her into the dancing throng. It didn't take long to find Sirius, who was cornered by his father. Sirius' eyes were dark with anger, even as his posture was curled in onto himself. Anwen knew enough of what Orion had done to his eldest to understand the conflicting signals. Orion was yelling, although she couldn't make out the words over the orchestra, which had switched from a waltz to a more upbeat dance, sounding a bit like a polka.

Anwen attempted to escape from James' hold, but he refused to let her go. "Anwen, don't. He's holding his temper in right now, but if Mr Black were to insult you, I don't know what Sirius might do. This is why we check our wands with our cloaks. Family disputes have turned into duels in the past."

"Really? My, what fine manners the wizarding world has," she replied sarcastically. The couple slid off the dance floor when they could, the polka wasn't really their dance. Frank and Alice joined them, Frank reaching into his breast pocket for his wand.

"Why are you allowed a wand?" Anwen asked, surprised.

"Frank's an Auror; they're allowed to keep theirs," Alice answered. "I'm in my second year of training. We're hoping Jimmy will join us next year."

"That's my plan," he confirmed. "Sirius too, maybe even Remus. The one you really want is Anwen here, Frank. She's already got some mad skills." Anwen playfully elbowed James.

"I'll remember that," Frank said with a smile.

"I've got a few things I need to take care of still, Jimmy." James was about to rebuke her for using his childhood nickname, something he utterly loathed. A quiet conversation started between the two couples, their eyes on Sirius and his father, and eventually his mother as well.

A second woman, much older than Walburga Black, came up behind Sirius and drew her concealed wand and pointed it at the back of Sirius' head. Frank moved before the other three had even processed the action. Even with his quick reflexes, Frank didn't get to Sirius in time. Whoever this woman was had already begun cursing the young man. Sirius fell to his knees, his face contorted in agony. While it appeared he was screaming, he was silent. Someone had cast a spell to keep unwanted attention at bay.

"Crazy Auntie Cassie," James muttered. "She's our …" his words fell off as he watched Anwen take off in a sprint for Sirius. James was well aware this was something which she needed to stay out of. Her age would create problems; her bloodline would create more. James knew the family histories, as did Sirius; Anwen was still clueless.

He saw when her 'accidental' magic kicked in, as Sirius was suddenly on the floor, panting. Aunt Cassie still had her wand out, but she was unable to continue her curses, although not for a lack of trying. Frank was upon her first, taking her wand away and quickly immobilizing her. Andrew Potter arrived next, with his wife. Julia knelt down to comfort Sirius while Andrew and Orion squared off. James wouldn't let Anwen get involved; the ring on her hand could complicate matters. He was silently thankful for her slight size as he grabbed her and quickly carried her from the main room and into the hallway.

"James Potter, you put me down right now!" She squirmed attempting to free herself. "They're hurting him!"

James held her tightly against him, even as he slipped out into the night air. "No, Anwen, you can't go in there, doing wandless magic and wearing Sirius's ring. You'd likely set off a battle to end all battles."

"I don't know what you mean," she angrily questioned. "Why does it matter if they know I plan to marry Sirius someday?"

"Anwen, you're the heir to the Parker family line and a ward of the Potter family. We can trace our roots back to Godric Gryffindor. The Black's aren't quite as old, although they can trace themselves back to the founders as well; but it's only through marriage. You tip your hand on the strength of the relationship between you and Sirius too soon and they will truly disown him. He needs those titles in the future, remember?"

She looked at him with frustration and fear, and James wanted to see neither of his cousin's face. "Why does it matter if they know I do special magic? Shouldn't I use it to keep the one person who is more important to me than anything else safe?"

"Merlin, Anwen, don't you get it?" James asked as he raked his hands frustratedly through his hair. "They figure it out and you'll be at the feet of Voldemort before any of us can even blink. Dad explained this, I was there. We've got to keep your secret, just like they tried with your grandmother."

Anwen defeatedly sighed before nodding, tears gathering along the lower lids, only falling when she closed her eyes, willing her emotions to stop. The door to the hall opened, and the pair saw Andrew carrying Sirius out into the night, Disapparating from the walkway without a word.

"Come on you two," Julia said as she handed them their cloaks. "That man should be in Azkaban," she said with venom in her voice. "What sort of father arranges for their son to be cursed?" Neither had an answer, so they stayed quiet and took her hands to be transported home.

TW TW TW TW TW

Anwen lay on her bed with Sirius' head in her lap. They were both changed out of their formal wear and she was gently running her fingers through his hair, comforting him in his potion-induced sleep. Julia Potter knocked to announce herself before slipping into the room.

"We should move him when he wakes up," she told Anwen. It was already half past two in the morning.

"Aunt Julia, he's not moving anywhere tonight. We both know he has nightmares every night, sometimes he screams so loudly he has no voice in the morning," she very plainly stated. "He doesn't have them when he's with me."

"Anwen, dear, I'm not sure it's proper -"

"Aunt Julia, with all due respect, Sirius and I have been sleeping with one another - in a completely non-sexual way - since my first night at Hogwarts. This past summer we shared a bed every night for nearly six weeks, and in those weeks he never awoke."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. If you don't believe me, ask James about the nights I've spent in their room. Sirius knows it's me there with him and he doesn't awake."

"How are you sure?"

"Did you hear him last night?" Anwen asked and Julia nodded. "I immediately awoke when it started and went up and slid into bed with him. He didn't awaken fully, but he knew it was me. He wrapped himself around me and held me, and he slept through the night."

"Anwen," she said softly as she came to sit on the bed. She took the girl's free hand between hers. "You must understand why having our seventeen-year-old permanent houseguest share a bed with our thirteen-year-old ward is somewhat morally precarious."

"Aunt Julia, this isn't about sex, it's about comfort. I will do what I can to keep those monsters away from him, even if I can only do it in his sleep." The older woman could see the girl's conviction, but she still had concerns.

"Anwen, before you weren't involved with Sirius, now you are. I know you're wearing his ring, and while it's innocent now, passions can be stirred and things happen quicker -"

"If this is about sex, would it help if I swore to you that wouldn't happen? At least not for two more years."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to do this super spell in two years, using magic I didn't know I could do until a few days ago and that I don't even understand. This has to be my focus, there's so much at stake," Anwen vehemently explained.

"You say that now, but Anwen, Sirius has been intimate, and once young men and women have been so, they often desire it more."

"Yes, which is why this waiting plan came from Sirius. He said sex messed him up, and he doesn't want it to screw up my head too. Physical intimacy like that has consequences, some of which would completely bugger up my being able to do this spell. For the time being, we're going to focus on my magic and our bond," Anwen explained, sounding far beyond her years.

"Well, since the two of you discussed this, I see no reason to stop your sharing a bed. However, if at any time I feel we need to revisit this topic, we will. I truly do only have your best interests at heart, dear," Julia said as she rose and leaned over to hug the girl. "If you need me tonight, just holler, we're right down the hall." Anwen didn't miss the promise and threat in her words, but smiled anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Remembering What Has Not Happened**

**September 2016**

**duCygne Estate**

"I take it nothing has happened yet?" Sirius asked as he left the kitchen and walked into the cloisters at the rear of the main house.

"You are quite correct," she sighed. "Perhaps I set the spell up incorrectly, and that's why Draco hasn't arrived yet. I think it speaks volumes to your cousin's general intelligence that she's using **this **spell to time travel with. Personally, I can think of at least four spells which are easier and for which the ingredient lists are shorter. Harry didn't have the same base to draw from, therefore he thought this spell was all that was available to him. Having been raised a Black, and lacking the sense of moral indignation at using sentient creatures to fuel a spell, Cissy could have found other ways to time travel."

"Well, as we are both aware, Cissy isn't particularly smart, nor cunning, nor even magically talented," he reminded as he handed her a glass of blush wine. While the region was known for its reds, the Blacks had cultivated some excellent white and blush grapes.

Taking the glass from Sirius, Anwen couldn't help but smile warmly at the memories of its creation. Not many wives were presented with a vintage named for them, in their favourite style, created from grapes grown on their land for their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary. The 2015 _Voeu Eternel_ Beaujolais Rose was made by Sirius as a reminder of his wife's blush. Sirius felt a swell of her love and contentment and leaned down to kiss her behind her ear, then whispered, "Later love, the children are all in Scotland tonight."

Anwen and Sirius had an exceptionally large family, even by wizarding standards. Sixteen children - a mixture of naturally born and adopted, seven in-laws, two more soon-to-be in-laws, and twenty-one grandchildren. Thankfully only seven of their children were not yet of legal age, and of that number, three were at Hogwarts. The four youngest, Cassiopeia, 8, Alastair, 6, Josie, 5, and Chester, 7 weeks, were spending the night with their second oldest brother, Bastien and his wife, Emma Potter-Black and their three children. It was rare that Anwen and Sirius had a night alone, especially when they were in France. The French estate was the families' hub and each individual 'Black family' had its own house in the village, cottage on the property or room inside the main house. The successful creation of the Alarm Charm was vital to the plan to end the Time War. Then too would be her visiting of twenty-one different versions of herself in different timelines.

"Back to your thoughts on why Draco isn't here yet," Sirius stated, bringing his wife back from wherever her mental meandering had taken her. "You just need patience, little one. I'm sure all is fine. Knowing you as I do, you've probably insisted on checking and rechecking the steps and ingredients many multiples of times. You might only be twenty-two then, but you've been meticulous since you were thirteen."

"Very funny, dear," she replied to his gentle teasing and smirking grin. "You should also know that I'll worry until the boy arrives."

"He's not much of a boy, Anwen. He's the same age as Chrissie, and she's getting married in a few months."

"Yes, to a young man, who in another lifetime is still our son-in-law, but married to another girl, who is also our daughter," Anwen said with a moderately puzzled look on her face before taking another large gulp of her wine. "Knowing about all these lives of ours makes me quite... overwhelmed."

"Stop thinking about everything else, and live in the right here and now," he said gently as his hands covered her cheeks and he let his love and affection flow from him to her. "The one thing we're sure of, all these lifetimes prove we are to be with each other." The couple shared a passionate and luxurious kiss, tongues probing and pulling, soft groans emanating from deep within. They broke apart when oxygen was required, although it only succeeded in blowing up the flames of their desire. Every kiss was a bellows, every touch added kindling.

"You're most correct, dear," Anwen agreed before taking another long sip of her wine, downing nearly half of what was left in the glass. "This is the second most important step in our whole plan, and the far more difficult one. There are so many ways in which this could fail, and then we'd not know if Narcissa sent another version of her son back. What if she just sends him back earlier and earlier, until he's coming when we're only small children, and there's no way for you and me to stop her? I have no idea what we'd do then —"

Sirius kissed her to stop her ramblings. "My sweet, I haven't heard you get going like that in a very long while. Relax, please. As for your worry about sending Draco back too early, Harry has to be born already for her plan to work. You know from the two timelines we found without Harry that Dumbledore or Alastor stop Voldemort, and even in her delusional state, Cissy would never attempt to go after either of them. No, it has to be Harry she attacks. For it to be Harry - born or not yet born - it must be 1979 or later. If it's 1979 or later, you, James and I will be there to protect him. Relax."

"I wish I knew how much time we had," she confessed with a glint in her eye. "There's one sure fire way to make me relax."

"Why Mrs Black, I think you're inferring you'd enjoy making —"

A high pitched tone rang off the stones of the cloister floor and pillars, and Sirius pulled away and quickly put up a Silencing Charm around himself. The Animagus' ears were quite sensitive, due to his canine alter-ego. Anwen stood and, while unnerved by the sound reverberating throughout her home; she was thankful to see the familiar young man with blonde, nearly white, hair. Anwen waved her hand a few times and the sound stopped. She gave her husband the 'all-clear' sign before hugging her eldest boy. He seemed to stiffen in her arms for a moment before returning her embrace. He shook this version of his father's hand, but it didn't suffice for the older man as he too embraced the boy.

"Oh, thank heavens you've arrived safely," Anwen said, checking Draco over with her hand, her fingers moving the way a wand would to complete the diagnostic spells. The man in his early twenties looked at her with an amused grin. While she wasn't _his_ mother, she was the mother to the man who looked like him in this timeline. After spending months in the presence of Anwen in his new year, 1985, he was used to her frenetic bursts of mothering. At least it felt like a woman of her age could be a parent to a man of his age; in the year he came from, his "mum" was a year younger than he. Surprisingly, it never bothered him; Anwen felt like a Mum. He was thrilled the little boy of that timeline, just like this one, grew up with these people as his parents.

"Anwen, stop fussing over the boy," Sirius chastised. "If there were something wrong with him, he'd let you know." Draco struggled not to laugh at them. These two might be thirty years his 'parents' senior, but they were identical in behaviour.

"I'm fine, I promise, Anwen," he said and Anwen nodded.

"Wine?" Sirius asked and Draco indicated he'd like a glass.

"Love, I need another glass?" Sirius prompted and with a twirl of her fingers, another white wine glass appeared between her fingers. Sirius took it from her, while Anwen led Draco over to sit down. Anwen returned to her place on the loveseat while Draco sat on the rocker across the small table. Sirius had gone into the house, retrieved the bottle of blush wine and was now pouring the glass for his eldest. After serving his son, he sat with his wife.

"How was the trip?" Sirius inquired.

"Better than the trip my mum made me take," Draco commented. "That one required a potion to quell the nausea. This one wasn't bad. What did you do differently?"

"I suspect that the blood she used wasn't very strong, due to the inter-breeding the Black family participates in. I used the blood of our son, Ethan, which is half Black, but also half mine. Depending upon which Black she used, it might have been quite corrupted. Also, there's a freshness issue and if she didn't store it well, it would have lost some of the magical essence it contained." Anwen spoke in a rather detached and clinical tone, which Draco found unnerving.

Sirius noticed his son's discomfort. "When it comes to magical theory, Anwen here rivals Dumbledore or your Uncle Remus. She forgets that some of us are made uncomfortable by blood or the borderline incestuous relationships the Blacks are reputed for."

"I'm still surprised you didn't take her Parker last name. I know I would have. The Parkers are older than either the Blacks or the Malfoys. Uncle James and I were talking about what I'd do, since I really don't want to go back to where I came from. Maybe Parker should be my last name? Now I just need to come up with a first name."

"Well, why don't I leave you two to that conversation, and I will contact my other self, so we can get started on visiting all of our other selves," Anwen said as she stood and left the main portico area and walked to the left where there was a large floor pillow in the middle of a rug and sat down, crossing her legs and entering a meditative state.

"How long until you're supposed to return to 1985?" Sirius asked Draco.

"I've got a couple of hours. Anwen, Mum, I don't really know what to call her. She didn't want me to get motion sick, so I've got some time here."

"I know she's young back there, but Anwen will love you like HER child, if you let her. I know I'd be proud to call you my son, regardless of how old you or I are," Sirius said with a sense of introspection the younger man wasn't used to. Even at twenty-five, his Sirius was anything but.

"I've felt that from her. She's so different from my mother; and not just in the 'I'm-not-a-homicidal-maniac' sort of way. My family was always so busy when I was growing up. They never sang songs or played games or even read to me. From the time I was younger than B and D, everything was about 'appropriate actions' and 'impressions'. The only time I was even slightly happy was when I was with my grandmother, Louise."

"Louise is a remarkable woman, regardless of what timeline she's in. She loved our children, all of them, as if they were her blood. Maybe you could go by Louis, in honour of her?"

"Really? Louis? I might be out of school, but that is a name ripe for ridicule and mockery," Draco said with doubt. Sirius just shrugged. "Oh, please, tell me that if I went back to 1985 and told twenty-five year old you that I'd picked the name Louis, you wouldn't have some pun at the ready?"

"Fine, I might..." Sirius admitted, "but if I heard why you did it, I don't think I'd continue to tease you... much."

"Thanks so much, Dad."

"Anyway, you have a daughter named Louise here, so you being named Louis would be quite confusing for your family. Of course, your oldest son is named Draco, so nevermind," Sirius said, sounding confused by the end of the statement. Draco just shook his head, he didn't want to know about the life here. He wanted to make his own destiny. "What about Parker as the first name? Parker Black?"

"Parker is a great first name, but I can't get away with being a Black. All of you have dark hair, you can't get much lighter than mine."

"Cissy had light hair," Sirius reminded him. "She got it from her mum."

"Maybe at first, but she kept it light with spells and potions from the time she got engaged to my father at fifteen. He liked her looking youthful, or at least that is what she said."

"Yes, that always was one of your father's... nevermind. Okay, so not Black as a last name. You'd be allowed to use Potter I'm sure, if you're wanting an old family name."

"You're joking right?"

"No."

"Parker Potter? Even in a society filled with alliterative names, that is one of the worst. Bloody hell, you are old." Draco started laughing and nearly fell off his seat at his 'father's' face.

"I am not old, I'm in my prime."

"Sure you are," the younger man eked out once he got his laughter under control. "Maybe I need to look outside the Wizarding world for a name. What's Anwen's father's name?"

"Almost as bad as Parker Potter," Sirius said with a bright grin. "Caldwalder Angus Hodgson."

"Wow, even for someone Welsh that is a mouthful. What about her brothers?"

"Haf and Ilswyn."

Draco turned his nose up in disgust. "Nope, neither of them. I'm afraid to ask, but what are her sisters' names?"

"Merlydydd and Eira."

"Did her parents just flip open some old book and pick names at random? Those are awful. Anwen is better, although I want to call her Arwen, like out of that book she gave me to read."

"The one with the hobbits and dwarves and elves and the ring?" Sirius asked and Draco nodded. "Yeah, she made me read them, too. No wonder she was sceptical of wizards and such when she first joined our world, if that's what she thought we'd all be like."

Suddenly there was a scream from Anwen, as if someone was yanking on her vocal cords, causing them to all resonate at once. The cacophony was unnatural and it caused the two men to rise and go to her. Sirius quickly knelt next to her, while Draco remained standing, but quite alarmed.

"Where is she? Why can't I find her?" Anwen said through her now ragged voice.

"Anwen, love, what are you talking about? Who can't you find?" Sirius asked ever so gently.

"I should be here, but I'm not," she spoke, although not directly in response to his question. "I can't find her. Where could I have gone?"

Anwen grabbed for Sirius and before he could prepare himself she pulled on his magic. His essence was ripped from his body and he was hastily tearing through a dark abyss with his wife.

"_Anwen, where are we?__" _Sirius asked without speaking. _"__Tell me now, love.__"_ He wasn't accustomed to ordering his wife to do anything, but this was a highly unusual action for her, and he was concerned she wasn't in control of herself or her magic.

For his part, Draco was shocked by Sirius's suddenly unresponsive state. The Anwen from his time warned him that the shared magic between this pair was stronger, and was unlikely to be something he'd ever witnessed before. She was right. Knowing something was wrong, although he had no idea what, he withdrew the phial from his breast pocket and drank it down. He hoped his Anwen would know what to do.

"_Anwen, Anwen you__'__ve got to slow down.__" _Sirius commanded his wife. _"__Winnie, stop now!__"_ He yelled into their joined essence and Anwen did as asked, her spirit form turning to face his. There were few times in his life that he witnessed the terror she now held, and it made his heart clench. "_What is it?__"_

"_She__'__s gone. Anwen in this time is gone. I__'__m attempting to find you.__"_ The heartbreak she spoke with gave Sirius chills and before he could gain his full composure, she was off again. Their dark world exploded in colour as spirit Anwen found the corporeal Sirius, sitting along on the bank of the Black Lake, near Hogwarts.

The young man's face was tear-streaked and the stench of sick was about them. Before either time-travelling soul could speak, James Potter ran over to his friend's side and sat down.

"I take it you saw?" the second boy asked the first.

"Yeah," Sirius grunted.

"Professor McGonagall said it looked like an accident. Probably caught a gust in the storm last night and fell off her broom," James relayed the information he had.

"Sure. She normally goes out to fly in thunderstorms and we've all seen Anwen fall off her broom," he replied in a most sarcastic tone. "It wasn't an accident, and you and I both know it. It's my fault."

"Padfoot, you don't know that. You can't blame your—"

"Yes, I can, James," Sirius barked while cutting his friend off. "She told me she needed me in December, and I ignored her. I told her to go away and leave me alone. Five months later, she's dead. I might as well have hexed her."

James put an arm around his mate, not disputing what he said. He agreed in his heart. Anwen hadn't been the same since that December night. His parents had tried everything to brighten her spirits, but something was gone in her when Sirius rebuked her. All he could hope was that the little girl he'd come to think of as family was finally at peace.

Just as suddenly as Sirius had been sucked into his wife's mind, he and Anwen were ripped away from the devastating scene before them. Sirius slumped into his wife, and when the pair opened their eyes, they were greeted with younger versions of themselves, staring at them with concern.

The older couple looked as if they'd just finished a marathon race or had been out in the fields, tending the grapes with their farmers. Anwen's clothes were soaked through with sweat in places and the wisps of brown and grey hair which had come out of her loose bun matted against her skin. Her pallor was slightly yellow-green and her lips, normally the colour of the early summer, rosy hydrangeas now resembled the dark red they turned in fall. She was using every meditation skill she knew to slow her heartbeat and breathing. Her eyes were red and swollen, evidence of the tears she'd been shedding. The pain of her heart showed in her features; this Anwen was reeling from the news of her death in another timeline.

For his part, Sirius wasn't as overwrought as his wife, but he was breathless and tired; panting like he did when became Padfoot and chased his young children and grandchildren about the gardens. "Where's Draco?" Sirius asked through his panting breath.

"He came back early," young Anwen explained. "When your eyes glassed over and you didn't respond to his calls, he thought you might need help."

"We did," the elder man confessed. "My Winnie got caught in a timeline." The trio turned their attention to the older woman, who was again weeping.

"What did she see? What happened?" the younger Sirius asked, instinctively needing to hold his wife, suspecting the news would affect her as deeply as it did the older Anwen.

Sirius, the elder, looked to his wife to speak, but when she couldn't, he did it for her. "She was notifying the different Anwens, as was planned, to tell them about the alarm spell. She and 'Old Winnie' had different selves they were to contact. She went to one of them, and she started screaming that she couldn't find herself. I went to her and was immediately sucked into her mind. We found me..." he stopped to gain control of his emotions.

"We found me, and he was talking with James... there was an accident, but he didn't think it was an accident." He stopped again, this time tears were leaking from the sides of his eyes, and his Anwen fell into his embrace, her head coming to rest on his lap while she shook with the ferocity of her weeping. "She was dead... out flying in a storm and she fell and... I didn't think it was an accident. I thought she'd done it on purpose because I told her I wouldn't love her."

"Oh, Lord," young Anwen whispered before she too began to sob. It was acknowledged as a risk, that Sirius might not accept what she told him when she was so young; but none of them had ever thought it could lead to her killing herself. The young couple did what they could to comfort the older, but the grief of the elder pair was overwhelming. Eventually the younger needed to depart, as they couldn't cope with the emotions being sent forth from older Anwen.

When they returned to their time, young Anwen contacted Old Winnie to tell her of what happened. The ancient woman said she'd ensure the timelines were all protected, and that she'd do what she could to comfort her younger counterpart. Old Winnie didn't say anything to the youngest of their time-travelling trio of selves, but since it was the middle-aged Anwen who had initially spoken to the thirteen year-old girl, she knew only time would heal this wound.

TW TW TW TW TW

That night, in 2016, Anwen and Sirius lay in their bed at the French estate. They were completely alone, as they'd sent the staff away and even their younger children were with older brothers and sisters in their nearby homes. Sirius had been unable to get Anwen to eat anything more than a few spoonfuls of porridge and a bit of fruit. He'd given up on the food, and simply lay with her as her tears finally ran out.

"Can you imagine being in that much pain?" she asked. "Her soul must have felt as if it was ripped away."

"No, I can't imagine. I can only imagine what it would be like to lose you."

"There's a reason Bound couples usually die within hours or days of each other," she softly said. "How do you function without your heart?"

"You don't, love, you don't." His answer gave her some comfort, and she found consolation in his strong heartbeat. Her face was pressed against his bare chest, and her right hand was gently stroking his arm, while her left was lazily playing with his hair. Sirius had both arms around her, one holding her head and the other rubbing her back. "What do you think will happen to him?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Maybe he will make a life with someone else."

"Doubtful," Sirius scoffed.

"Why do you say that? You were already moving toward maturity when you found out about us, and you did initially reject me."

"Maturity? Little one, I was only ever mature because I wanted to be what you claimed to see in me," he explained. "James and Remus were ready to dump my sorry arse in our sixth year. They were sick of my shagging around, of my not applying myself and then expecting them to help me out. Hell, they weren't into doing pranks as much anymore. They both found the girls they wanted to be with for more than to get off with. No, without you and what you made me feel my life would have been a waste."

Anwen listened, even more deeply saddened by her husband's words. "What do you think will happen to him?" She hesitated over the words, frightened by his what she imagined to be his answer.

The room was quiet, save for their breathing. In solemn and deliberate words, Sirius answered. "I think he'll kill himself too. It won't be an accident, like Anwen; and it won't be with a potion or something. He'll get himself into a duel or something like that and then let himself be killed. Hopefully, he'll take some of the Death Eaters or their kids with him."

"No, he can't," Anwen replied harshly. "He can't. He needs to protect James and Lily and Harry." She sat up partially, enough to look in her husband's eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Little one, I wouldn't; he would. He won't care. Without you, I would be an emotionless shell of a wizard. Not dark, not light, just existing; even pleasure-seeking wouldn't matter. I'd exist until even existence was too much work, and then I'd make sure I lost a fight."

Anwen couldn't take his words, and used her mouth to quiet him. Lips slid against lips and tongues tangled and explored. The undergarments they wore while they rested were quickly shed and hands moved across the other's flesh with familiarity. Legs intertwined and the embrace became more passionate until heat met heat in a well choreographed union. This was the only way they would erase the pain of the collateral damage they'd caused. This was how they would reassure each other they were alive, and feeling.

Sirius flipped their bodies, so Anwen was on top, and he revelled in the beauty that was his wife as she came undone, his name falling from her lips in bliss. He soon followed her, and as they rode out their ecstasy, he knew she had saved him; even when she was only eleven. They returned to their tumbled mass of limbs and torsos and hands and settled in to sleep. Tomorrow their children would return, and they would go on with their lives. It would be impossible to forget the young pair who would never know the peace that followed intimacy, but they would continue to live. It was the only fitting remembrance which there could be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Divergence**

**5 January 1998**

Lily was busily making sure her younger son would be ready to head back to Hogwarts with Anwen and Sirius' oldest three and Neville. Everyone was still in Portree, shuffling to and fro from the Potters' manor, _Stonyfell, _ the Black's estate, _Fair Garden_, the gatehouse at _Stonyfell_ that the Lupins used as a holiday home, and the Longbottoms' new house in town. Little Lynne Longbottom had decided the name would be _Wisteria Cottage_ for the ever-blooming variety of the purple flower, which covered the back wall of the house. There were some nights when parents hadn't been exactly sure which house their children were sleeping in. Arthur Weasley had shared the secrets to making a clock like his family had, and Sirius and James had created clocks to track their children's whereabouts.

"I spoke with Minerva, told her we're keeping them here for a few more days. She wasn't worried at all, said they were both up-to-date on their assignments and it was too cold for them to be flying," James told Anwen, Sirius and Remus. The quartet were in the study together, waiting for the young couple to join them.

"I swear that woman is more of a Quidditch nut than either of you two," Remus said as he gestured to his best mates. While the men laughed, Anwen was quiet. Unnervingly quiet. She'd been this way since she spoke with the version of herself from 1985 a few days prior. She had taken the suicide of one of her past selves very hard, as all had. Sirius had explained to the gents that his wife, this 1998 version, blamed herself for the entire time war. She was the one who sent the first note to herself in 1985. She was the one who had theorized that it was possible to jump from timeline to timeline. Remus noted the faraway look in his best friend's face, and wrapped his large hand around her small one. Anwen looked at him and barely smiled. They were used to Anwen being quiet when she processed anger, frustration or sadness; but this was more than they'd seen since their Hogwarts days.

The door opened and Harry and Ginny entered, followed by a rather large lion.

"We picked up a stray on the way over from Neville's," Harry said. Ron and Ginny had taken the Floo to the Longbottoms' and then Harry had Apparated them to his house.

"That's quite a stray," James laughed. Everyone knew it was Ethan, trying out yet another animal form. His Transfiguration skills were beyond what anyone at Hogwarts knew what to do with, even Dumbledore. Ethan was taught by a special tutor who came in from Uruguay twice a week. The Headmaster admitted that young Ethan's skills were far superior to his own, although he suspected nothing less from a boy who transfigured himself from his mother's womb. The lion bounded over and climbed on his mother's lap. Anwen immediately began to sneeze.

"Ethan Seren, get off your mother," Sirius told him with a push which didn't move the large cat. "You know she's allergic to cat dander." With one last loud roar, the lion was gone and a heron was perched on her lap.

"Ethan, you lift those tail feathers, you had better be pointed at your father," Anwen told him in that "mom-means-business" tone. The heron dropped himself to the floor and turned back into a their sandy-haired, robin-egg eyed, thirteen-year-old son.

"Did you just give me permission to poop on Dad's lap?" he asked. Everyone laughed, even Anwen.

"No, my rather mischievous boy," she replied with a shake of her head. "I just wanted to ensure you didn't leave it on my lap."

"Thank you, dear," Sirius deadpanned. "Are you two sure you want to get married? This is what you've got to look forward to." He had turned to face his godson and his fiancée.

"Definitely what we want," Ginny confirmed, snuggling even closer into Harry's side. Just then Lily opened the door to the library.

"There you are, Ethan. I've been looking all over the house for you. Only two minutes until the Portkey goes off. Get into the kitchen with your brothers, now."

"Okay, okay," the boy said as he got up. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. See you at the end of term." He didn't look back as he said his goodbyes, as if they were an afterthought.

"I guess he's not planning on seeing you at the Quidditch matches, huh?" Harry jokingly asked.

"Being his mother is never dull," Anwen said with an exhausted air. The two youngsters realized she was 'off' as well. James shook off their looks of concern, but neither Remus nor Sirius could keep from staring at the small witch.

Harry and Ginny weren't sure why they were there. All his father had said to him was that he and Ginny wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts today, due to some special lesson they needed to have. He had proposed to Ginny on Christmas Eve, and she had, of course, accepted. They planned to be married with the old ritual, which meant they would be bound to one another in body, heart, mind, soul and magic. All of the couples in their 'family' had been married this way. Harry suspected the special lesson had something to do with this choice.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Harry, Ginny, come and sit down," James said, pointing to the love seat across from his large leather lounger and next to the couch that Anwen, Sirius and Remus were occupying. From their place they could feel the warmth of the fire next to Harry's father and see out the large picture window which showed the snow-covered trees out the front of the house.

"Are we in trouble?" Ginny asked, blushing, and James immediately wondered what she was thinking of. A second thought made him decide he didn't want to know why his son's girlfriend thought they might be in trouble and then blushed. James shook his head, remembering what he and Lily got up to in their last year at Hogwarts. He resigned himself to needing to discuss the safety of sex with his son again.

"You're not in trouble," Remus answered when James seemed to have gone somewhere else in his mind. "Something is going to happen this morning which is liable to be disconcerting and confusing." He went on, explaining that it was Harry and Ginny, as Harrison and Regina, who had helped them defeat Voldemort in the Great Battle. While he skipped over some details, like Anwen's refusing to invite them to her wedding with Sirius as she'd banned the time traveling pair from seeing his parents in a fit of anger, Remus explained the story fully. The hardest part was explaining why Harry felt the need to come back in time.

"Wait, you're telling me I was living in a timeline when you're all dead, save you Uncle Remus? How...how long was I alone?" Harry said.

James did something between sighing and shuddering before answering. "Your Mum and I were killed when you were fifteen months old. Anwen was murdered within a day or two. Sirius was thrown into Azkaban for twelve years for betraying your mum and me and died in the spring of ninety-six. You grew up at your mum's sister's."

"Oh, my, Merlin," Harry murmured. "And, we're going to get all those memories? This morning?"

"We think so," Sirius said before nudging Anwen to have her speak. She understood the mechanics of time-travel better than any of them. She continued to stare at the flames in the grate. He tried to reach out to her through their bond, and found her closed off. It was a trick she'd learned from elderly Winnie which he didn't appreciate. When she didn't respond, he continued. "Anwen thinks that all of you get some degree of these memories. We've talked with several other versions of yourself, and all of you end up with an understanding of this bleak version of your lives."

"Wait, how many versions are you talking about?" Ginny asked. Sirius again hoped his wife would chime in, but she was still silent.

"Anwen and I have been in touch with several versions of ourselves, and they've been in contact with more than forty other versions."

"Shite," Harry swore and James chose not to correct him, as he usually would. "I guess it's a good thing I came back that first time, huh?"

"No, it's not Harry. That version of you had no idea what you would cause and there wasn't anyone to give you proper guidance," Anwen said in a bitter voice, casting a sideways glance at Remus. She knew he was there with Harry and Ginny and gave them his blessing on the time travelling. "Your actions, while well intentioned, set off a cascade of events which have embroiled us all in a war we might not win. I'm not sure we even understand how to end it. Time is not to be played with, it's one of the most primary of magical laws. You don't bring the dead back to life, you don't make people do things against their will and you don't change the course of past history!" While she was speaking, the tone of her voice had swelled, her face had become redder and she had begun to tremble everywhere. Sirius, fearing what she was capable of when she was angry, quickly threw up a protective bubble around her. He wasn't surprised when she flicked her fingers to dissolve the charm and Disapparated out of a room which was supposed to be protected against such things.

"What just happened?" Harry asked. "What war? Why are you fighting a war?"

"Should someone go after her?" Ginny asked over her fiancé's question.

Sirius started to stand, but Remus shook him off and stood himself. "You need to answer their questions." Sirius sat back down, running his hands through his hair and giving it a good tug. He hoped Remus would succeed where he'd been unable to. "Harry, Ginny," Remus said, "when you hear everything, and you understand why we've kept our secrets as we have, I would ask that you consider what you would have done in our place before you react." Remus then left the room, walked past Lily reading the _Prophet_ in the kitchen and Disapparated from the patio in the back of the house.

It took several attempts before he found her, but there were only so many places Anwen went to be alone. He'd only ever found her here once, and it was also a day when she was blaming herself for someone's death. It was comfortably pleasant on the coast of Jersey Island, just below the ruins of Elizabeth Castle.

"I can't believe you remembered this place," Anwen said without looking at him. "I was quite certain it was only I who did."

"It was my fifth try," Remus confessed as he sat down on the large boulder next to her. "What's going on in your head?"

"I've made a mess I don't know how to clean up," she said so quietly that her voice was nearly lost on the wind. "How could I have been so stupid? Grandmother warned me of the dangers of time-travel, and I made you do it anyway, twice."

"Anwen, you sent back three-word messages. Honestly, 'lock the garage' is rather innocuous," Remus attempted to cheer her, but she was beyond his usual tricks to bring her around.

"Sure, that one didn't have any long-reaching effects, but the second one did. Honestly, anyone could have figured out that message. 'Newton, Einstein and a number four.' I should have just written out 'you can jump from timeline to timeline' out on that damned slip of paper. And now, a girl is dead because I put these stupid ideas into our minds."

"Anwen, we were trying to save Harry and Ginny. We did what we had to."

"No, if we'd been doing what we 'had' to, we would have helped Harry accept his life, rather than allowing him to hide inside a long-gone past. We should have been more responsible!" Anwen had stood while she was screaming at her friend, but her bad leg buckled under her, and she fell into the rocks, knocking her head and rendering her unconscious.

TW TW TW TW TW

At _Stoneyfell_ Harry and Ginny had been attempting to organize their thoughts, and failing miserably at it. Both had succumbed to severe headaches, and were now slumbering in Harry's bedroom in a potion-induced rest. James, Lily and Sirius were sitting at the small kitchen table, drinking tea and sussing out how to best deal with the kids' confusion.

"You said that you've got several lifetimes of information now," Lily said, indicating Sirius as she spoke. "What's it like and how do you deal with it?"

"It's not like I remember these different lifetimes," he explained. "It's more like remembering a dream or maybe pictures you've seen of yourself. I recognise it's all me, but I can't say I've lived those things."

"Wicked, but strange," James added before sipping down a large portion of what was in his cup. "So, any advice to give the kids?"

"Get them talking and maybe storing their memories away? Definitely need to start working with them on Occlumency. It really does help," Sirius answered.

"Will Anwen be up to it?" Lily asked.

"I hope so," Sirius replied. "She's taken this death of her younger self very hard; they all have. She can recall how she felt before she'd gone out flying that night, although she knows it wasn't her. The sadness and desperation...I don't know how to describe it. It's like a Dementor attack, only a thousand times worse."

"She will come out of it," Lily said with only the slightest bit of doubt in her voice. "Anwen is more resilient than anyone I know."

"I'm sure she will," Sirius added while putting his hand over hers. "Hopefully Remus will knock some sense into her."

"He will -" James started, but stopped when a large wolf patronus flew in the owl window and settled itself on the table.

"Sirius, come to St. Mungo's, now. Anwen's fallen and blacked out." Sirius was halfway to the back door and the Apparition spot before Moony's silvery message had dissipated. James was quickly on his heels.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Ramifications**

**May 30, 2080**

It was early morning, and Sirius was awake before anyone else in the large house in Scotland. He'd loved _Fair Garden_ since he bought it for his wife as a safe haven. This was the place he called home, the place where he and Winnie raised their children. This was where they would be buried, someday in the not too distant future. They'd lived a good life, and if it was winding down, so be it.

Sirius Black did not look like a man of one-hundred-twenty years. His hair was a distinguished salt and pepper combination, still long and somewhat unkempt. His grey eyes were still bright, although they did have significant crows feet framing them.

He still dressed in jeans and jumpers, although now they were of a higher quality than he wore in his Hogwarts days. He'd also switched to almost entirely Muggle-made clothes in his twenties, needing to eschew the Wizarding world in the years after 'the spell.' He and Anwen went away on their own, living in remote places so she'd not be a danger to anyone else. It was a decade before they felt comfortable being around other magical folks. He considered it a good thing that witches could have children much later in life than Muggles, or they'd never have had kids at all.

Taking a long sip from the oversized mug of tea he was drinking, he watched the sun rise through the trees, thinking about how he wished the life they'd shared had been different.

_From the time Anwen and I agreed to be in our relationship, to be trained, to do this magic, I knew there was risk - physical risk, emotional risk, risks to our future, our past, our everything. We__'__ve been married one hundred years today, and if we were given the chance to go back to the beginning, I__'__d marry my girl again, but I might not go in for the rest of it. None of us could have predicted what would happen. The darkness we__'__d face together and alone, the sorrow we__'__d endure, the loss of things I didn__'__t know you could lose._

_My girl - guess she__'__s not much of a girl at one-hundred-seventeen - she was always ready to do what was needed. Her motivation was always __'__the best for everyone__'__, even if it wasn__'__t the best for us. I didn__'__t argue with her, how could I? Her actions were always selfless; but I wanted to disagree with her. I could see what was happening to her, how she was being ripped apart and then forcing herself back together. For the longest time, she hid her pain from me, never alerting me to how hard simple tasks of reading and walking out in the sunlight hurt her. It wasn__'__t until she was wearing sandals one night and I watched her curl her toes every time her face was in the sunshine that I became aware of her pain. I observed her for about a week, seeing how she__'__d close her eyes and count silently while breathing slowly or how she__'__d wear her sunglasses even on the covered porticos of our home._

_Suspecting she was hiding pain from me, I went to the only woman who might have answers. Old Winnie was surprised when I showed up alone, and I was forced to show her the Time-Turner Minerva had given me in my seventh year. It was something that didn__'__t happen to her Sirius. She gave me her journals from when she was just learning her visualisation magic with Dumbledore. I was stunned at just how much she was willing to bear to help others. When I confronted my girl, she confessed, saying she didn__'__t want to worry me. I made sure she was protected from then on._

_I wish there had been more I could do for James, though. _

_Old Winnie had explained that part of having the visualisation gifts was a change in the way their bodies managed magic. She explained that it was the same as if her body had an increased blood volume and her heart grew in order to keep it all flowing properly. Anwen__'__s magical core was larger and better shielded than the average witch. My being Bound to her also afforded me these physiological changes, to a lesser extent. Unfortunately, while James was incredibly gifted in his magic, he wasn__'__t physically prepared for what being in proximity to Winnie while using her visualisation magic would do to him. _

_Because she was often transporting him with her, she had to transfer small amounts of her magic into his body. At first we noticed nothing, the only symptom he had was the nightmares; which Winnie also had. It was later that we realised her magic was like radiation to his body. Much like Moony was prematurely aged by his Lycanthropy, Prongs was being burned on the inside when he worked with her. _

_Realising the consequences for him, I developed a protection charm and Lily created a reparative potion for him, but significant damage had already been done. Anwen wasn__'__t even able to look at her cousin for months after that. He never blamed her, simply calling it an unavoidable consequence. I __disagreed with him on that point. The other versions of herself were warned, should they ever need to time-travel again. Personally, I doubted they would._

_I honestly don__'__t know if I__'__d put myself through it again. Not after what James suffered, what Harry and Ginny lost, what happened to Remus and Eva, the children who we didn__'__t know or love and most importantly for what it took from my wife. I know it__'__s selfish, but I miss the woman I married. _

A charm began pinging quietly around Sirius, and he swallowed down the remainder of his now chilling tea. His dear wife was stirring, and she'd be needing him to help her get up and start her day. He would never desert her for a different existence, but he did wish they had lived one of the other timelines.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Power and Prestige**

**December 26, 1976**

"We can go anywhere," Sirius said as he and Anwen sat in the front lounge at _Stonyfell_ on a cold, winter morning. The roaring fire in front of them was helping quell their chill, but even more so was their closely pressed flesh. It had only been eight days since Sirius had confessed he knew they belonged together; but somehow it felt as if they were together their entire lives. "Anwen, please tell me, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere in the entire world? Hmmm, I don't know. I've seen many of the great cities of Europe and the Americas, so none of those hold any interest."

"Wait, what cities?" Sirius asked surprised. "When did you travel on the continent and to America?"

"Remember that Christmas hols trip I HAD to take my first year? The one to Australia and New Zealand?"

"Yeah. I got that swell shirt."

"You look cute in it when you wear it to bed," she countered. She was rewarded for the cheeky comment with a kiss. "Anyway, I've been touring like that since I was eight. The only city which held any greater interest for me was Paris. Luckily, we know in the future that we move to France, and spend some time in Paris."

"I'm not planning on waiting twenty years to take you on holiday, love," he said with a mischievous grin. He kissed her for about the twentieth time since they'd awoken that morning. Sirius was still getting used to being able to share her bed without repercussions; not that he was complaining about the situation in any way. He found it to be quite the opposite, his life suddenly felt perfect. He had someone who loved him unconditionally. Because of her love, he was sleeping through the night and found himself being far less grouchy because he was well rested. "Please, tell me where I can take you for New Year's."

"You're taking me away for New Year's? Sirius, all your friends are going to be here for a party, and you're suggesting that we skip out on the festivities?"

"It's James' party."

"Didn't you both sign the invitations before they were sent out?" she asked, even though she nearly started laughing when his face fell because of her reminder. "We can go after the new year, the world will still be there. You don't have to go back to Hogwarts until January ninth, we'll have an entire week."

"I told you, I'm not going back to Hogwarts without you. You stay here to work on your special magic, I'm staying with you. I can't be there without you, it won't work."

Anwen pulled away from him slightly to look at his face, rather than the flames she had been staring into. "Sirius, you could fall behind in your classes. I won't let you. And what about Moony, he needs you. It's only for a few months -"

"Winnie, no, I'm not doing it. You come back with me, or I stay here. I was there for five days without you and I was a mess. How many times did I mirror home? How many letters did I send you? I wore out James', Mrs Potter's and my new owl just to tell you about my day and ask about yours. Winnie, I can't sleep without you. I was awake for almost that whole week, and then when I did pass out from exhaustion, I just woke up screaming." His pleas became more desperate as he spoke.

"Sirius, you have a commitment to Remus. What are you going to do about that? We both know that you're the one who controls him best. I couldn't live with myself if I knew he was out there without his trusty playmate," she said quite calmly.

"I'll go back on full moon nights and meet them in the shack, or they'll come here. We're actually much safer here than up near Hogwarts. You wouldn't believe how many students don't listen to the 'stay out of the Forbidden Forest' rule."

Anwen giggled at her boyfriend. "Like the four of you?"

"We don't count," he said back with his cock-eyed grin and waggling eyebrows. "We're on an important mission."

"Okay, what about Quidditch? James can't lose both of us. He will kill one of us for sure."

"Hadn't thought of that," Sirius confessed.

"I have. I owled Professor McGonagall about it, hoping maybe she'd let me come up and practice and still play. I won't leave James in a lurch, it wouldn't be fair of me. I'm his little sister after all." It still seemed like a perverse joke to call James her brother. Anwen liked him well enough, but brother-sister was still a tad barmy.

"Prongs wouldn't kill you. Me, most definitely. Well then, we just need to figure out how to take you back to Hogwarts without you blowing up the school."

"My grandmother and Uncle Andrew said it would be best if I stayed here. You saw what happens when my magic takes over," she reminded him sadly. James hadn't exactly stopped teasing her about the 'bubble' incident from before Christmas, or the accidental blowing up of the tree on Christmas day when she was attempting to freeze a firefly in place.

"True, but I still think there must be a way. Look, you're much better contained when I'm with you. The key to this is just keeping us together. All day, all night, always with me." His last words took on a tone which made Anwen's stomach clench with desire and something even lower begin to feel strange.

"Sirius, I can't imagine how this will work. It's only -"

"It's too long," he said with a finality that she didn't argue. "You're wearing my ring already. Concessions will be made?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anwen, this goes into all that stuff about the old families that Dad hasn't explained to you yet. I know it's on the agenda for the lesson this afternoon," Sirius quickly explained while internally chastising himself for saying too much.

"He's keeping an agenda? I thought we were just talking." For not the first time in the last three weeks, Anwen felt out of control. She didn't like it at all. Dumbledore had manipulated her enough for one lifetime, she couldn't bear her new family doing the same thing.

"Anwen, he just wants to make sure he covers everything. It's not a big deal, okay?" he said while taking and holding her face close to his. "For centuries, betrothals were set when children were very young, particularly between the old families, like ours. It afforded the couple a chance to really know one another before they wed. They were intentionally placed in the same house at Hogwarts. Marriages could take place as young as eleven, if the families were willing. We're one quarter the way to being married already, at least by Wizarding law. Your grandmother thinks that starting the binding process will help with your magical overloading problems as well. Then we'll be half married. Hmmm, does that mean we can …" his voice trailed off as he whispered in her ear. Anwen's eyes got wide and she turned a spectacular shade of bright pink.

"You're not going to flirt your way out of this," she said through embarrassed sputters. Taking her challenge, Sirius shifted quickly and before she knew what had happened, Anwen was lying on the carpet in front of the fire, and he was lying on top of her. It was the first time he'd ever settled himself against her this way, he was usually on his back and she on her side when they were sleeping or kissing. It felt remarkably more intimate and made her skin tingle.

The kiss that followed was also more intimate than any they'd shared before. Lying prone, parallel to the davenport, they were shielded from the eyes of the others in the house. Like always, their kisses started off innocently, but it was Anwen who let her tongue move into his mouth. Reacting on instinct, Sirius moaned and rolled his hips forward, shocking his girl into complete stillness.

"Anwen, love, are you alright?" he asked when he realised she was no longer kissing him back.

"Let me up," she quietly said. Sirius was now the one stunned, wondering what he'd done wrong. "Please," she further prompted. This time he slid off her, and she jumped up and sat on the couch, curling herself into a ball at the end.

"Winnie, honey, tell me what's wrong." Sirius sat up and came to sit just below her on the floor. "What did I do?"

"Sirius it's not you," she stiltedly replied, all the while rubbing her forehead in methodical circles. "It was just a bit too much for a moment. I'm only thirteen. It's all a bit overwhelming still."

Sirius stood up and sat down next to her, wrapping her small body in his long arms and leaning her against him. "I'm sorry, I forget that." He paused, wondering if he should say more about intimacy, but decided against it when he saw the frightened look on her face. "I also forgot you don't know about Wizarding marriages like James and I do. How about if you just remember one thing, I love you."

Anwen relaxed at his words, letting the tension leave her muscles as she melded into him. "I hardly need to remember that, I feel your love for me, all the time. I love you, too."

"Anwen, Sirius, where are you?" The voice of Mrs. Potter rang through the first floor.

"In here, Mum," Sirius replied.

"Ah, good," she said, entering the room from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Andrew sent me in to find you two. There are some folks here to talk to you and help explain your heritage, Anwen. Jamie has asked if he can sit in as well, although it's up to you."

"Of course he can sit in," Anwen said with light merriment back in her voice. Julia led them out into the hall and across to the library. James was leaning against the door frame, quietly watching the dynamic between his sister and best mate. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen two people so obviously in love, save his parents. It made him very happy to know Sirius had someone who appreciated him for all the parts of him, not just the obvious ones. As they passed, Anwen offered her hand to her big brother and when he took it, she pulled him to her so she was now sandwiched between the two boys, both nearly a foot taller than she. The other people standing in the library with Andrew she stopped.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said warily. Her eyes lingered long on his, and wasn't truly surprised both boys tightened their holds on her small waist. When he looked away, embarrassed by the strength of her gaze, she looked to the other; someone she was far happier to see. "Professor McGonagall."

"Miss Potter-Parker, what a joy it is to see you happier than when last we were together," Minerva McGonagall said as she approached and held her hands out for the girl. Anwen slid hers into the Transfigurations professor's and she was quickly engulfed in a hug by her Head of House. "You are simply glowing, child. I'm so happy for you both." The words were whispered, the large brim of the older woman's hat shielding them from the others.

"Thank you," Anwen whispered back, "for everything." With a quick squeeze the professor released the girl. Anwen turned around and saw the smirk on Sirius's face. He'd long accused her of being the favourite student of the professors'.

"Don't be a prat, dear," she said before playfully shouldering him in the chest. The room broke out in laughter.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Andrew suggested, and they moved to sit along the long mahogany table. Minerva picked up the advanced Transfiguration text which lay on the table and tipped her head at James.

"I'm glad to see that you're keeping up with your studies while home for the holidays."

"It isn't me," he said with a cockeyed grin. "Anwen's been reading it."

"You understand this text?" Dumbledore asked, and Anwen nodded without looking at him. "Astounding." It didn't escape the older man that she continued to be flanked by the two boys, and that Minerva had taken the seat directly across from her. He was forced to the far end of the table, well out of line-of-sight of the girl. His heart grieved for the loss of his relationship with her.

"Before you start your lesson with your uncle," the kindly Transfiguration professor said, "there was a matter which I needed to speak to you about. Are you really not coming back to school this term?"

"I've started my training with my grandmother," Anwen answered. "Since then, my magic has been rather...wonky. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone if I'm at the castle."

"Like you did at the ball on Christmas day?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius hissed.

"Lucius Malfoy was being rude to her, and making her feel uncomfortable," he defended his girlfriend. "She only did what was necessary to be safe."

"I was speaking of what happened to your great-aunt Cassiopeia," he countered.

"Wacky Cassie was cursing me," Sirius said bluntly and with little disguise of the anger he felt growing. "Her hip getting broken in the fray really isn't Anwen's fault."

"It happened as a result of her magic. She needs to be better supervised -" Dumbledore said, although he couldn't finish as chaos erupted around the table. Anwen started to explain that it wasn't her intention. Sirius and James felt the need to stand and defend her, while Minerva pulled on the sleeve of Dumbledore's robes to shush him. Andrew stood up as well, defending his ability to protect Anwen and anyone else while she was studying, insisting it was he and her grandmother who should be teaching her.

Seeing how uncomfortable the discussion was making her new daughter, Julia Potter stood up and whistled loudly, causing everyone to stop whatever they were saying.

"She is our responsibility, Albus," the petite, elderly woman said with unwavering and strong voice. "We will deal with whatever bouts of magic she has. If you cannot remain quiet, I will ask you to leave."

"Julia, we've been friends for years," the headmaster countered, surprised by her final comments.

"I should hope we can remain so. However, you know better than anyone that my children come first. You're making all three uncomfortable, and I will not allow it." Said children worked hard not to laugh or even smile, although it was a challenge. Dumbledore sat back, scowling.

"Mini, dear, what was it you wanted to know?" Julia asked.

"I am concerned about Anwen not returning. While I understand you are worried about her accidental magic, you must know that Hogwarts can withstand a great deal. Your sons and their friends have yet to damage it beyond repair," she added, giving James and Sirius the look which always scared them at school.

"It's not that the castle couldn't take it," Anwen said politely. "I'd be mortified if I hurt someone. I blew up the Christmas tree because my freeze charm was too strong."

"Yes, that can happen. Still, Hogwarts is the place for you, dear. Andrew and Violet are welcome to come up at any time, and you may use my office for your lessons." Anwen looked between her Head of House and her uncle, unsure what to do.

"There is another situation which we haven't discussed as of yet," Andrew spoke up, seeing his charge's discomfort. "We've discovered that Sirius is able to absorb much of Anwen's excess magic. As long as they're together, her magical discharges are quite innocuous."

"I see," Minerva said with a nod. "I can't help but notice the ring on her hand as well. I take it you're aware of it, Andrew?"

"Yes, Sirius asked me before he gave it to her. One of the things we're to discuss today are the implications of the ring and the pros and cons of moving on to the Handfasting ceremony. Will the school provide as it has in the past?"

"Of course -" the transfiguration professor said with a nod.

"Absolutely not!" the headmaster yelled. "She's just a child!"

Julia stood again and looked at her old friend. "I warned you, Albus. If Anwen is being asked to take on an adult role, she will be treated as such!"

"But, marrying her off at thirteen?"

"I cannot think of a more honourable man for her to spend her life with. Besides, he loves her and she him. It's as plain as the nose on your face," Julia said with pride. "Now, I thank you for visiting, please allow me to show you to the door."

"Andrew, we've worked together for years. Are you going to let her do this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, I do not let my wife do anything. Good day, sir." Stunned and surprised, Albus Dumbledore allowed himself to be led from the room. A moment later Julia Potter returned.

"What are all of you talking about? What will the school provide?" Anwen asked, traitorous tears falling down her face.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Sirius said, holding her face between his hands. "We began talking about this earlier. Believe it or not, the school will let us room together."

"What? How? Where?" The questions tripped and tumbled from her tongue; her tears stopped but her trepidation heightened.

"Anwen, while it is less common now, there have been many, many partially married couples to pass through the halls of Hogwarts," Minerva said. "Back when courtships and marriages could make or break a family financially or in regards to their standing, it was not uncommon for children to be married off quite young. In fact, there was a time when Hogwarts needed to have a nursery because so many girls were married and having children while finishing their educations."

'I'm not having any babies until I'm out of school," Anwen said with a stern glance at Sirius. "No thank you."

"It's fine, love, I don't think I'm quite father material just yet either."

"That's true," James interjected. "I can imagine you and your son serving detention together. You'd have him pranking as a toddler."

"Yeah, can you think of the possibilities? No one would think anything of picking up a baby, and the pranks could be attached to him and -"

"Definitely not father material yet," Julia broke in. The earlier tension was gone.

"He is my destiny," Anwen said dryly, making the laughter continue.

"And you love me for it," the man in question replied.

"Anwen, we're going to explain this to you," Professor McGonagall said in a soothing tone she never used at school.

"Then, we're going to need to address our timing in meeting with Sirius's father," Andrew added somberly. He truly loathed the man and had since their first meeting when Orion was ten and a truly horrid little boy.

"He's never going to say yes," Sirius said glumly. "Any chance of something making me happy will make him immediately say no. I'm an adult anyway, why do I need to get **his** permission?"

"For the protection of your intended from the Death Eaters and Voldemort," Andrew calmly replied. "Also, to ensure your remaining in your family's good graces for future needs. Anyway, young Anwen here will charm the pants off your father. She possesses something your father appreciates more than anything else?"

"Please don't tell me he has a thing for girls like Lucius does," James interjected. It was well known the younger Malfoy often targeted girls for his personal attacks, the younger the better. The Marauders were glad when he'd left school.

"No, nothing like that," Minerva replied. "I never could catch him for things I was sure he did," she muttered under her breath.

"Can we turn this conversation away from the ick-factor, please?" Anwen asked and the group nervously laughed a bit.

"So what is it dear-old-dad appreciates so much, hmmm?" Sirius inquired, turning to Andrew who was to his right.

"Simple, standing and gold. She can directly tie herself to a founder, which your family can only do it through marriage. The Blacks hail from France. It will not matter to your father that she's Gryffindor's heir; she's a direct heir, while none of you are."

"May I just say that all of you and your concern about who you can trace your heritage to is really strange. If my friends from Wales could hear you, they'd be taking the micky from me for a long time. Correct me if I'm wrong, but they've been dead for almost a thousand years, right?" Anwen asked Minerva, who nodded. "Perhaps if everyone spent more time on worrying about the living instead of figuring out which dead person was their relation, Wizarding society might not be in such a frightful state."

No one openly responded to her, but it did cause them all to think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Unexpected Companions**

**7 January 1998**

"We've done every test that we can think of, Sirius," Evelyn Ellerthorpe MacCallister told him, their family of friends gathered around him. "I know you called me in because of my understanding of Anwen's magic, but I think she needs to see a mind healer."

"Already done. Bev Weston is coming to see her," Sirius said. The man looked awful; ragged and sleepy and somewhat unwashed. He'd not left in the two and a half days since his wife had been brought in. Their youngest six children were with their grandparents, the middle one was at Hogwarts and the oldest two were here with him, their N.E.W.T. exams be damned. No one was surprised when Neville and Ron had come home with Bas and Draco. Harry and Ginny had never gone back to school, so they were here with James, Remus, Eva and Alice. Lily had all the non-Hogwarts-age Potter, Lupin and Longbottom kids today and Frank was holding down the Auror department at the Ministry. It was a good thing Anwen had a private room, or everyone wouldn't have been accommodated.

"If anyone can help her, it will be Bev," Evelyn said supportively, but Sirius wasn't sure. His wife's mind had become so cluttered with spells and memories of other timelines he was worried the entity who was his wife in this year might have become lost. In the background he heard James and Eva each ask a question in turn, but he pushed past his friends to take up his vigil at his wife's side. Draco held her hand on the other side, while Bas sat at her foot, reading to her in French from the daily Limoges paper she had magically delivered to their home in Scotland each day. She always wanted to keep up with what was happening in his-no, their-Dukedom. Anwen had taken to the locals and was always present when someone was ill, a child was born, and when one passed on. Her attention to the people made her, and by extension him, beloved.

The room was full of light, and yet it still felt drab and dingy. The walls were an annoying shade of blue - too much grey to make it either calming or vibrant, and the chairs were uncomfortable - too well used. Without Anwen, his magic was wild and unmanageable. They'd spent too many years of sharing a single source, it ebbing and flowing between them, for him to find any predictability in his own magical core. James had charmed the dull yellow armchair, but he swore he could still feel the springs. Sirius wondered if perhaps it was his own discomfort which was plaguing him instead.

Husband laid his head down next to wife's and stared at her face, trying desperately to feel some shred of her in her body. He still felt nothing. He had no glimpses of her dreams, as he would get when she slept. There was no warm, engulfing feeling of her love and magic surrounding him, which he'd relished since nearly the minute he'd met her. No, Sirius couldn't find any of his beloved, and he was terrified of what that might mean. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could recall faint images of doing this before, but he knew he'd never sat while she recuperated in St. Mungo's. He brushed it aside as some strange fragment from a past that wasn't his own.

Across the room, Harry and Ginny were cuddled together in one of the less comfortable chairs, and Harry had witnessed just about as much as he could take. He couldn't remember his godfather ever being like this, and he disliked it immensely.

"This is worse than the memories of him falling behind the veil," he said. "At least the death was instant then, this is like squeezing it out of him a teaspoon at a time."

Ginny looked at him indignantly, "She's not going to die, and neither is he." Her terse whisper was perhaps the most angry he'd ever heard her speak to him. When the shock of both what and how she'd spoken wore off, Harry became wide-eyed when he realised what he'd said.

"I didn't mean it like that, sweetheart. I just, he's not...er, I mean she's going to...bollocks."

"It's okay, I understand what you're saying. Just, for all of us, don't say it too loud. Sirius hears you and he isn't going to care that you're his nephew, godson and motoring partner; he'll hex you," Ginny said in her gentle yet resolute tone.

The pair glanced across the room at the man hunched over the bed, and it was more than Harry could take.

"Love, please get up," Harry said, giving her a gentle push. Ginny stood and looked back at him, confused. Harry also stood and took her hand. "I can't take this anymore," he whispered. "Sirius, Dad, Ginny and I are going home. We're going to sort through more of these memories." Sirius lifted his head and looked at Harry intently.

"I'm sorry I'm not any help with that." Harry couldn't answer before the man had returned his gaze to his wife. James escorted the pair into the hall.

"Check on your Mum, please," he requested. "There are lots of kids there right now."

"Got it, Dad."

"Sure, Mr Potter."

Before they left, Harry looked at his father for an answer to his unspoken question. He couldn't imagine his family without Aunt Winnie, and he was worried about what this would mean for stopping the new war. While he might have defeated Voldemort in another lifetime, this Harry wasn't sure he was brave enough to do something similar with Narcissa Malfoy.

"She's going to get better, Harry. It's just a bad bump on her head and the swelling is already going down. Your Uncle Remus was with her when it happened, and she simply slipped and fell. There's nothing sinister about it," he stressed the last few words.

"Then why are they bringing in a mind healer?"

"Because your Aunt Winnie's mind is a very complex place. Go on, I know you two have some rather complex minds as well now. If you need me, have your Mum Patronus us, okay?" Harry hugged his father and then took Ginny by the hand to take the lift to the main floor of the hospital.

TW TW TW TW TW

After spending some time with Lily, and helping her get the youngest ones down for a nap, Harry and Ginny retreated to the outer room of his bedroom suite. She was no longer allowed in his room, as his mum had caught them on his bed, both of their tops on the floor. Now he had to entertain Ginny in an outer 'sitting room.' Harry had put a silencing charm on the small space, and a repelling charm to keep the little ones from wandering in.

The room had two wingback chairs and a loveseat. He and Ginny were sharing a wingback which faced his room, the back of it to the door and the hallway beyond. They'd been speaking, but really they'd done more snogging than anything. Harry was truly sickened by seeing his favourite aunt in hospital, and he just wanted to forget.

"Okay, so we've got life A, which is the one we are living now, where we're going to get married in a year," Ginny said and Harry nodded.

"Yes, the 'normal life' as I prefer to call it," Harry interjected, which caused them both to laugh.

"A life where Voldemort lived and he and his minions made life hell was a sucky life. No wonder you wanted to come back and change things. I guess that would be life B."

"No, that was life F for fucked up," he said with a completely straight face, causing his fiancee to laugh so hard she fell off his lap.

"Fine," she said when she calmed down enough to catch her breath and pick herself up off the floor. "Then the life where you came back and ended the war, but we ended up not being together because you were an arse must be life C?"

"Another bloody mess I made," Harry ruefully said. "Where was my head at in that one? How could I have ever treated you like that?"

"Harry, don't worry about it," Ginny said as she stroked his cheek with her fingers. "You never did those things to me. My strongest memories are of you, the boy I've loved my whole life."

"Oh, really? You loved me when you were two?" he asked with mirth and merriment in his voice.

"Okay, well I don't remember two, but I do remember when I was three or four and you rescued Miss Pepperpot from my brothers. I loved you that day." Ginny leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Or the day you saved a sugared biscuit for me when Ron attacked the plate and nearly ate them all." She gave him another kiss, a little less short and sweet than the first. "I most certainly loved you when you nervously kissed me for the first time. It was my fourteenth birthday and your gift was-" her lips were so close only the tiniest sliver away from his, and they both stayed there, feeling the electricity move between them.

"I knew I loved you the first time I saw you fly," Harry said in the quietest voice Ginny had ever heard him use. "What were you, nine? You were remarkable, so fast, so lithe and so completely happy and free. I knew that moment I wanted to make you feel that way every day of your life." Overcome with emotion, Ginny leaned in and kissed him hard, tongues tangling and lips pushing, pulling, teasing and tasting. She moved herself so she was now straddling Harry and rather quickly their passions were growing.

They'd been intimate for about a year now, although they'd sworn they'd never be so in any of the family houses. Right now, Ginny was questioning that logic. Just as she was about to say something to him about going out to the garage or the boat house, a woosh set the alarms on the house ringing.

The pair jumped apart, and Ginny nearly fell to the floor again.

"Oh, my, Merlin," Harry said slowly. "What did we do?" he asked, even as he raised his wand to cancel the alarms and send a Patronus off to his mother to tell her all was fine.

"I have no idea," the man said. "But that was some snog, young man."

"I swear you're more like Sirius every day," the woman replied before giving him a playful swat to the head.

"You're...you're...you're us!" Harry proclaimed. He and young Ginny stared at the older pair, wondering how in the hell they'd gotten here and why.

TW TW TW TW TW

It was very dark wherever Anwen was, unnaturally dark. Even in the pitch black of night, she could always find some light, once her eyes adjusted. There was the low glow of the fire in the grate, flickers from the large torches that dotted the outer wall of either _Fair Garden_ or the du Cygne castle in France. Even the stars and moon would provide faint light; but there was none of that now.

In addition to being dark, the place was cool and damp. Anwen ran her hands along the floor she was sitting on and confirmed it was rock, poorly hewn at that. Pushing her magic out from her, she felt a wall only inches behind her but nothing to either side.

Suddenly, Anwen's magic erupted, filling the space around her with light so bring she had to close her eyes. Slowly she opened them just the slightest crack, but it was enough to confirm she was in a cavern of some sort. There were two entrances, each roughly fifty feet from her to both the right and left. Hanging in each was a dirty, ripped curtain. The reality of her location hit her hard, causing gooseflesh to ripple out from neck like a dowsing of cold water. She wasn't sure how she was here, but she needed to find Sirius right quick. Gently easing her magic out again, she felt for the familiar softness of her beloved. His magic was warm, soothing and even somewhat sensuous in the way it caressed both her magic and skin.

This time, however, she felt nothing.

Anwen was confused. The last thing she remembered was yelling at someone...Remus, although for the life of her she couldn't remember why. She'd been cross with Harry and Ginny as well. What had happened to upset her she couldn't recall, nor why she was here.

"Anwen," a small, almost childlike voice called to her. "Anwen, can you hear me?"

"I can."

"Are you in pain?"

Anwen assessed herself, and other than a bump on her head, she felt quite fine. "No; although I do have a rather egg-like lump on my head."

"Good," the voice said with relief. "I didn't want to worry about an injury as well." The girl's voice sounded familiar, but Anwen couldn't place where she knew it from. "I know you're going to find this odd, but you're not really here."

Anwen sat for a moment and considered what the child had said. _"No, the girl must be wrong,"_ Anwen thought. _"I can feel the room around me, and my own body."_ "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I most certainly can feel the room, the damp rock floor and the staleness in the air."

"I promise you, you are not here. None of us have our bodies here. Your physical essence is at St Mungo's."

Thinking back to her revelation from only moments ago, fear gripped Anwen hard. She shouldn't be here. She had years and years left to live, at least if old Winnie was any indication. This wasn't her time. More than that, she wasn't going to be taken out by bump on the head.

"Anwen, are you okay? You haven't spoken in a while," the voice asked, and she wondered just how long she'd been pondering.

"I'm fine, just sussing," she answered. "Answer a question or three for me, please. If we're behind the veil, why are there not others?"

"Because I pulled you out and away from the others. If they'd had their way, you would be so far into that cavern you'd never find your way out."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because," the girl replied. "You've pulled a great number of people out of the cavern. Your working to change things in time has made them, the dead who linger, furious. You're lucky you have people who love you who can freely move from realm to realm, or I'd never have gotten you away. I must get you back or he will die of a broken heart." The last words were said with such sadness that Anwen felt her skin grow cold and numb.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm you," the voice replied, tears coloring the tone of her words.

"How old are you, child?" Anwen suspected she knew, and too was fighting tears.

"Sixteen." Anwen gasped as her thought was confirmed. "I died of a broken heart and a broken neck."

"Oh, sweet girl, he would have come around. Living without you is something he couldn't figure out how to do," the older Anwen whispered, wishing she could find her younger self and hold her.

"I couldn't bear any more," she sobbed, her voice coming closer. "Not after the night...that horrible night."

"I had one of those as well. I told him everything and he ran. He woke up in the arms of another girl. He'd always told me he never allowed himself to sleep with any girl but me. I fled Hogwarts, and my new big brother nearly kicked his arse over it. He did indeed kick some sense into him." The older woman chuckled at her memory, also remembering how Sirius and James had acted around each other for the following weeks.

"I never felt comfortable with the Potters and especially with James as my brother. I just stayed away and spent those days alone, reading."

Older Anwen sighed. "I wish I could send you back, so you could live just a little longer to see the light and a happier future."

"It wouldn't have mattered," the young girl replied. "I'd been rejected by too many people. I just felt so lost, even before Sirius's betrayal." Neither said anything for a long moment, the elder feeling the girl's pain in her bones and soul. It had been so long since she'd felt so desolate; it was the difference Sirius's love made in her. She shuddered at existing without it.

"Well, I need to get you out of here. We just need to wait for a window to open," the young one said, sounding as if she was pushing her pain down and her fortitude up.

"How will this window open?"

"I'm hoping all your time-traveling and conversing with your other selves will do the trick. If not, hopefully someone will become desperate enough to contact another one of your selves. So now, we watch and we wait." Suddenly a small hand slid into the only slightly larger one, and both Anwens smiled in the slightly less inky darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This is the last of the previously presented chapters. Chapter 16 will contain new work. This chapter can be hard to read, and make sure youngsters can see the words; Evelyn is quite angry. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate it. MNF**

**Chapter 15:**

**Back to the Scene of the Crime**

**Sunday, January 9, 1977**

**King's Cross Station**

"I swear it gets more and more difficult to get you children onto the train every year," an exasperated Julia Potter said as she shooed the seven students toward platform nine and three-quarters. "You all stayed at the house last night. How is it that you're running late?"

"We weren't there Aunt Julia," a very happy Anwen reminded her from her place tucked under Sirius' left arm. The two had been whispering back and forth, and touching their promise rings and the inner part of their right wrists. On them, hidden from view from all but those very close by, the couple were admiring the gilded tattoos their Handfasting had created. The pair had gone through the second part of the marriage ritual at midnight on January 1. Sirius' parents had even been in attendance, although they were only present because of the prestige their new daughter-in-law brought to their family. Everything was done to ensure they never learned of Anwen's special skills or the power behind them. Andrew Potter had gone so far as to bind all but the smallest sliver of her magic that night. After that, the couple left to tour France, Italy, Germany and Switzerland, staying in Potter or Parker family-owned properties and always with some cousin, aunt or uncle as a chaperone.

"True, you weren't there, but you and Sirius had kindly packed your trunks before you left for your holiday," she said with a thankful air. "As for the rest of this bunch," she clucked her tongue at them, "honestly, you're not first years anymore."

"Sorry, Mrs Potter, we just had a whole lot to discuss," Remus said. "We get to rearrange our room now that Padfoot is moving out. You are leaving us, right there Pads?"

Sirius looked down at Anwen and they both smiled happily. "I believe my fiancée would appreciate it if I didn't leave her alone in our suite." Anwen turned bright red and hid her face as the boys made some rather inappropriate sounds and comments.

"Would you three leave them alone," Lily rebuked. She had spent the final week of break at the Potter's house, not because she wanted to be around James, specifically; but rather because she didn't want to spend a moment longer with her sister and her obnoxious new boyfriend. She couldn't remember the name of the man; worse, James had given him the nickname of "Walrusman" when he and Andrew had come to collect her. The only saving grace had been Eva being there with the trio of boys.

The group moved through the crowds with the same casual confidence the Marauders moved through the halls of Hogwarts. As they came upon the gateway, Sirius refused to let go of his girl for even the brief seconds it would take for them to cross over. Instead, he picked her up, put her on the trolley with their trunks and pushed her through. Her laughter rang through both the Muggle and the magical stations.

After quick goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Potter, Eva, Lily, Remus and Peter took all seven trunks to find a compartment for all of them. They were early enough that a comfortable unit could be found before Lily and Remus needed to assume their duties as Prefects. Leaving the Potters with their three 'children', Julia hugged both her sons before taking the little girl who'd only been her daughter for a few weeks into her arms. After three weeks, the bond between the woman and the girl was undeniable. Now, as Julia Potter wrapped her arms around Anwen, tears began to form. Anwen had not cried at the platform since she was initially dropped off her first year, but heading back after finding her magical family was hard for her. Sirius stood back and gave Anwen privacy with both of their adoptive parents.

"No tears, dear one," Julia whispered into her hair. "You will see me soon enough, and you'll see Andrew even sooner. I believe he and Minerva have created a tutoring schedule for you that begins later this week."

"I know, it just feels like..." she paused to take a deep shuddering breath and wipe the moisture from her cheeks. "...it feels like if I let go of you, you're going to disappear on me."

"Oh, why worry so about these things?" Julia asked as she moved her hands to the girl's cheeks. "I will never desert you. Andrew will never desert you. Jamie will never desert you. You're going to be so sick of us Potters soon that you'll be begging to head away on a longer holiday."

"And I will be more than happy to take her," Sirius interjected and Anwen turned around to smile at him. He might have backed off some, but he had kept his ear on the conversation. Nothing would cause Anwen any more pain, not if he could help it. That included her new family.

"Go on now, and see you in a week for family supper. Yes?" Julia asked and Anwen nodded before hugging Andrew.

"Come on," Sirius said as he took her hand. "We've only got a few minutes until Moony needs to head out, and if we leave Wormtail in the compartment alone with Eva, he's liable to piss himself."

"He can't figure out what to say to a girl when he's alone with her," James added. "Rather pathetic. We've tried to fix him up, but unless one of us is with him, he just sits there and stares at her."

"Eewe, that's sort of disturbing." Anwen shook her head then down her body, the discomfort of the idea being shed like water off an animal's back. The guys didn't disagree with her. Actually, James, Sirius and Remus had discussed what would happen with Pete now that Lily was paying attention to James and Sirius had settled down with Anwen. Few girls in the school would consent to sit near Peter in the Great Hall, library or common room, much less go for a walk at night or spend the day at Hogsmeade with him. They suspected it was only going to get worse, and they'd need to be more creative in their attempts to find him a girl of his own.

The trio boarded the train and quickly found the others. Thankfully they arrived before Remus and Lily needed to leave, although only by minutes. When Remus stood and offered his hand to Lily, Anwen stood also, somewhat awkwardly as she was sitting on Sirius' lap and just sort of rolled off.

"I need to go find my roommates before we get to Hogwarts and they discover my things aren't in our room," she explained while straightening the wrinkles out of her uniform trousers. She was wearing an old Quidditch jersey over her blouse, the name "Black" proudly displayed on her back.

"You want me to come with?" Sirius asked, taking her hands into his. He absentmindedly spun the inner rim on her ring, while she stroked the skin where she knew her name was on his wrist. James and Remus had noticed the actions were present whenever they were near each other. They doubted the couple had any idea of what they were doing.

"Nope. I owe them some gossip, especially with how I left at the end of the last term. I'll be back before it gets dark, I promise." With that, she leaned down, kissed him in a rather sensual way before sliding out of the compartment with the pair of prefects.

James, Sirius, Eva and Peter soon settled down into a strange round of Exploding Snap, the boys betting who would take the blame for pranks they hadn't even worked out the details of yet. The one time Eva lost, she agreed to help the winner, Peter, write a Charms essay. Even as well acquainted as he was with Remus' on-again, off-again girlfriend, he still looked like he'd wet himself when she offered her help. The other two boys looked at each other, just to confirm they were sharing the same thought...he'd never take her up on the offer.

They played until Lily and Remus returned, and then the conversation turned to schooling and an elaborate future prank. Lily gave James a dirty look, but didn't threaten to turn him or the others in. It was quite a brilliant stunt, and as usual, the Slytherins would be the target.

"If you go in that way, you're going to get caught," Eva told them. "The best way to pull this off would be to charm it from outside the common room."

"Their common room is under the lake!" Sirius emphatically reminded her. "How the hell are we supposed to charm something from in the freezing lake?"

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, just because I've promised I'd never use my...gift," she said coyly, "on boys doesn't mean I can't use it at all. Merpeople and Sirens are related to one another. I'm quite certain we can visit them and do the charming from within the lake. I just need to figure out how to get one of the lake's inhabitants to come see me."

"Anwen can cover that," SIrius said.

"What?" James and Remus asked at the same time.

"Her story to tell, but she's got this covered." The smug look of the girl's fiance made James toss the wrappers from his Chocolate Frogs and sugar quills at his best mate. "Hey, what time has it gotten to?" Sirius had just noticed that it was getting dark outside, and it only happened as he turned his head to dodge the exceptionally sticky cellophane which held a half-chewed Droobles ball.

"Half-five," Remus said, after he'd pulled his antique pocket watch from his pocket. The action reminded Sirius he had his own, a gift from Anwen for his seventeenth birthday.

"She has given her former roommates enough time, I'm going to find Anwen." Even before he'd said her name, the rest of the occupants knew whom he was speaking about. Remus had traded benches with Lily, so the two couples were now across from one another. Lily was speaking with James about a Transfigurations project which was causing her some stress, and Remus had his head pressed up to Eva's, saying something which made her blush. Sirius opened the door to the compartment, and looked back quickly, smiling at the couples and sighing when he saw Pete on the floor, organizing all the Chocolate Frog cards everyone in the group had accumulated today. The rest of them had given up the card-collecting habit years ago, now only getting the treat for the chocolate. Sirius had a pocket of frogs to feed to Anwen, if he was lucky.

Stepping out into the corridor, he saw her down at the far end of the car. She was speaking with one of the lads from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, giving him lip about how much better her house team was. He knew it was all in jest, and while she was a fierce competitor, she'd never wish anyone harm while playing. He and James disagreed with her on this point. All was fair for a win.

She turned just then, and smiled when she saw him looking for her. Anwen said her goodbyes and began walking down the narrow corridor. So enamoured by one another, they ignored one of the other occupants of the hallway; Evelyn Ellerthrope. Evelyn, the girl who Sirius had some sort of arrangement with since his fifth year. Evelyn, the girl who would taunt Anwen with said 'relationship' every chance she got. Evelyn, the girl who Sirius met on the Astronomy tower the night Anwen confessed her feelings and the bond they shared. Evelyn saw the wide, sultry smile Sirius had on his face and was convinced it was for her. Being much closer, she sauntered up to Sirius, wrapped one arm around his waist, the other behind his head. She pulled his head down and proceeded to plant a long, wet, sloppy kiss on him.

Stunned, it took Sirius about thirty seconds to respond to Evelyn's actions. He never broke eye contact with Anwen until he looked down at the wrong girl kissing him. He then quickly pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

"Greeting you," Evelyn said, attempting to wrap her arms around him again.

Anwen watched the interplay quietly, all the while biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying.

Sirius pushed Evelyn's arms off him again and then gave a fist bang to the window of the Marauders compartment. James and Lily immediately stood and James slid the door open. Lily surveyed the situation, looked over to Eva and tipped her head and the girls slid out, going to the side of their young friend. The boys soon had filled the doorway, prepared to support their mate-in-crime if needed.

"I don't understand," Evelyn said in a terse whisper. "I told you if we took up again, you would be with only me and it was public. Why are you acting this way?" She was less skilled at hiding her emotions, and was soon crying.

"I know," SIrius said while sighing and running his hands through his hair. "See, things happened over break and I'm really sorry, but -"

"NO!" Evelyn screamed, not looking at his face, but rather his right wrist, where Anwen's name was tattooed in golden letters. "YOU HANDFASTED WITH HER? WHERE IS SHE?" Evelyn pushed past him and the other boys to look into the compartment. Stepping inside, she looked under the benches and behind the curtains. "I heard all about her coming out at the ball, and how you were her escort. Who knew she was a Parker, the little mouse! She's got to be here." The longer the blonde-haired, hazel eyed girl searched, the more upset she became.

From her point of view, it had been like this her whole life. Evelyn had been 'replaced', at least according to her, by others who were smarter, prettier, wittier, or just plain better. This was the breaking point for the girl, she would not lose Sirius Black to a younger girl who was as bland as dry toast.

"Please tell me you had to do this!" Evelyn screamed at Sirius when she went back into the corridor. Every student from every compartment was now watching the confrontation, which made Sirius even more uncomfortable than he'd been. He was well aware of his need to speak to Evelyn upon returning to school. He'd wanted to do it somewhere more private, although he'd bring back-up because he didn't trust her not to explode over the conversation. Sirius hated that he was right on this account. "Tell me your parents forced you into a marriage with her because 'Princess Parker' or whatever her name is makes for a profitable match for your father's business." Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated, causing Evelyn to become more emotional.

"Tell me you did this to get back into your family's good graces," she begged. Sirius ran his hands through his hair again, the gilded tattoo glinting with the setting sun.

"Evelyn, I'm sorry I -"

"No, you promised me. You told me she was nothing to you. I asked you point-blank if you loved her and you said absolutely not. I got you off twice that night," she screamed and James cringed at the intimate details of his best mate's tryst being made public.

"You taste nasty, I hope you know that, Sirius. Would a cleansing spell be too much to ask for?" Evelyn pushed him against the windows of the train car. "Where the hell is she?"

Lily looked around quickly. She needed to get Anwen out of sight and quickly. The pair of Ravenclaw Quidditch players whom Anwen had been speaking with motioned for the trio to enter their compartment. Anwen seemed paralysed by the fury and revelations of the other girl, and it took Lily pulling and Eva pushing to get her into the compartment. The two boys then shut the compartment door and stood next to each other, seemingly changing into their uniform robes in the absolute slowest way possible, effectively blocking the view from the corridor.

The yelling continued, and Anwen was forced to listen to Evelyn spill the details of her encounters with Sirius not only to her, but to everyone in the train car. The young Gryffindor wasn't sure she even understood all of the activities that transpired between her fiancé and the irate girl.

Lily, Eva and Anwen sat down on a bench, and the older two watched the younger closely. For her part, Anwen said or did nothing other than concentrate on not crying. She and Sirius had talked about how a certain population at school might take their relationship, and his being afiancéd or effectively 'married' already. What she didn't have the details of was Sirius' love life. She knew he'd had sex, but not with whom or when or how often. Hell, she didn't even know if his 'getting off' was something common. Part of her didn't want to know, and hoped she'd never have to know. The ongoing display in the corridor had negated that wish.

"Anwen, can you please say something?" she heard Eva ask, and a startled Anwen turned to look at her. The girl cocked her head as she saw Lily and the two boys staring at her too.

"Sure, what would you like me to say?"

"That was fine," Eva said with relief. "You'd been quiet for about ten minutes, and we've been trying to get your attention for at least five."

"We were worried you'd gone into shock," Lily explained.

"No, sorry, just lost in thought," the girl explained.

"I understand," Lily said while wrapping her arm around Anwen's shoulders. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Is there someone helping Evelyn?"

"You're worried about Evelyn?" Lily countered, surprised.

"She doesn't have any of what she thought she did. It's gotta be hard for her."

"Some girls from our house came and took her back to their compartment," Ted, a Beater on the Ravenclaw team, said. Anwen nodded and said nothing. The compartment began to feel crowded and uncomfortable. Lily stood after a few moments, and with a pointed look to Eva and a tug on Anwen's sleeve, the trio of girls thanked the guys for their help and opened the door to leave. A stunned Sirius, his hand up to knock, was outside the door.

"There you are," he said with happy relief. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, man, we were covering the windows. Providing privacy," the other player, Micah, said.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Sirius stated. Ted opened his mouth, but Sirius beat him to it. "That does not include my missing our match or anything else Quidditch related."

"Fella had to try," Ted answered.

Sirius pulled Anwen to him and held her tightly. He was surprised by her lack of tears, although the strange looks on the other girls' faces did have him worried. "Can we go find somewhere to talk?" Anwen nodded against his chest.

"Guys, why don't you come down to our compartment," Eva suggested. "James has wanted to play poker all afternoon, and Lily and I refused to join in. With you two, there'll be enough."

"Yeah, sounds good," Ted replied and the quartet filed out.

Sirius slid the door shut behind them, and then did a quick locking charm as well as a blackout charm on the windows. Not quite as skilled at Transfigurations as James, he still was above the curve and made one of the benches into a chaise, and as he lay down, he pulled Anwen to do the same, their noses almost touching. Before he said anything, he kissed her deeply.

"I expected you to be crying when I found you," he confessed.

"I worked hard not to cry," Anwen replied. "We knew this would happen when she found out." A long pause followed, and Anwen focused on how Sirius was rubbing circles on her back, under both her uniform shirt and the Quidditch jersey, the other stroked her hair. After a few minutes of his gentle kisses and comforting touches, she asked him the question she'd been avoiding. "Tell me about that night."

Sirius sighed, hoping he'd never have to tell her about his anger, the theory he wanted to test with Evelyn that night, and what he'd discovered; however, Anewn asked and he would answer. He attempted to roll onto his back, but Anwen wouldn't let him. She wanted to see his eyes. He tried to leave out the intimate details, but she asked questions anyway.

"So you went to her, agreed to her terms, all the while knowing you were only testing to see if it was me you imagined yourself with while she was...what did she call it? Oh, 'getting you off'. Am I clear on that?" Anwen said with irritation in her voice and disappointment on her face.

"I'm not proud of my behaviour, but yes, I went there to prove to myself that I didn't have feelings for her. It was easy to close my eyes and imagine that it was you who had her hands and lips around my..."

"...Dick? Or would you prefer a more clinical name for it?"

"No, dick is fine. When did you learn about this? Last time we discussed it, you seemed rather innocent in the whole matter."

"Sirius, I had sex education at my Muggle school. The mechanics and the clinical names for things I know. How to _do_ them, that's another story," she plainly explained.

"That is where your fiancé is more than willing to come in," he said before kissing her resoundingly. When she needed to breathe, she pushed Sirius back to his side.

"There will be time to do that tonight. Right now, we should finish this conversation. Did you...do you like being...is she good at getting you off?"

"Shite, Anwen, don't ask me stuff like that," Sirius groaned. "Did I like it when Evelyn got me off? Yeah, any guy would like it and yes, over the years she did it enough that she knew exactly what turned me on. Is that what you wanted to hear, Anwen?" He was annoyed with this line of questioning and wanted it to be over. This wasn't something he felt comfortable discussing with her or anyone.

"No, I don't want to hear it but I need to know, dammit," she said, finally breaking and beginning to cry in earnest. "Did you return the favor?"

"Yeah, I did," his answer came out with a frustrated huff. "If this is going to make you cry, why are you asking me?"

"Because, this is your past. This is what I need to live up to. I don't want to cry. I want to pretend to be all mature and confident, but Sirius, every time you're kissing me, I can't help but think you are imagining someone else. Someone who does it better than me."

Sirius pushed her onto her back and settled himself on top of her as he kissed her hard. She fought against him at first, the heels of her hands pushing at his shoulders and her legs squirming; but it only lasted a moment. She really didn't want to talk, she wanted to be doing this. She wanted to know what secrets he held for her. She wasn't startled this time when his hips ground against her and she didn't flinch when she felt his hardness pressing against her. She'd even come to enjoy the tingling in her belly that his actions created. They continued this way for luxurious minutes. When he was certain Anwen had left her questions behind, Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Anwen, nothing will have prepared me for what I will experience with you. I'm glad to know what to do, so I can show you and lead you; but your grandmother told us that our bond, that our combined magic will make sex with you beyond compare. I love you and just thinking about fucking you makes me hard." His words had a shocking effect on her body. Unable to form a clear thought, she chose to just enjoy another snog.

As the first squeal of the brakes sounded, Sirius untangled himself from Anwen and went about setting the compartment to rights. The Ravenclaw guys' trunks were still in here, and they'd need to get back in before they disembarked. After unlocking and removing the shielding charm from the windows, Sirius tried to put himself and Anwen to rights. It didn't matter, they were greeted with pointed looks and sniggers back in their own compartment. The pair had their uniforms on, so they just slipped on their robes. He carried both of their rucksacks off the train. In doing so, he realised they had never given their friends the gifts they'd purchased while on holiday.

After an uneventful carriage ride to the school, the Marauders and the trio of girls were greeted by Professor McGonagall awaiting them in the Entrance Hall.

"We can't be in trouble already," James whinged. "We didn't do anything on the train, I swear."

"No, Mr Potter, you are not in trouble for a change. I need to speak with Miss Potter-Parker and Mr Black regarding their new accommodations and the changes in their timetables. Will you meet me in the Gryffindor common room immediately after curfew this evening?"

"Of course, Professor," Sirius said in a polite tone. It startled Minerva McGonagall, as she was far more accustomed to his lip and coy use of her first name. She nodded before she turned to head into the Great Hall, adjusting her hat for good measure.

Dinner was just another meal. Regulus stared at his brother, but it didn't hold the disdain the elder had come to expect. Reg even smiled at Anwen, which was shocking. After the meal the group, minus Eva who wanted to spend some time with her own roommates, decided to sit in the common room. Anwen was reading through her Defense text, revising for an exam she had in ten days. Sirius kept attempting to distract her. She finally took her wand and tied his hands behind his back.

"We're going to have plenty of time for that when we're alone, **husband**. For now, I wish to revise." She stressed the marital term and it was a watershed, and those who heard her felt free to come and ask questions. She left him tied up for twenty or so minutes, the whole while answering questions about their betrothal and handfasting to nearly every girl from Gryffindor tower.

Just as she promised, Professor McGonagall arrived right after curfew to show them their joint room. "Only the two of you can enter through this door," she explained as she went to a small alcove to the left of the fireplace. "It isn't protected with a password, like the door to the tower is. Rather, it will be your handprints which will activate it. Please, each of you put your hands flat on the door." The couple did as asked and the professor waved her wand several times; the door glowed red and then returned to its normal colour. "There, all you need do is press your hand against it and it will allow you to enter. Shall we step inside?"

Anwen and Sirius went first, the professor following. James made to follow his sister and best mate in, but the professor stopped him. "As for right now, the only ones who may enter are Mr Black and Miss Potter-Parker. When they feel it is time, you will be given access through the boys' dormitory. Miss Evans, I'm certain Miss Potter-Parker will grant you welcome through the door on the girls' side." Lily nodded and turned away, not as dejected as James as he followed suit.

Inside, the trio walked down a short hallway which led to a small sitting room, complete with a short sofa, two desks, a bookshelf and a small fireplace. The fireplace was framed by a door on each side.

"To the right is the door to your bedroom. You'll find a bed similar to the ones you've been sleeping in, only larger. The door to the left is to your loo."

"Wicked," Sirius said with a waggle of his eyebrows, and Anwen blushed and hid her face.

"Shall we sit down and discuss your timetables?" the professor asked, avoiding the innuendo. Sirius and Anwen shared the short couch while the professor sat on a desk chair.

"To accommodate your need to be near Miss Potter-Parker when she's doing spell work, I've rearranged your schedules quite a bit. If it doesn't bother either of you, I'd prefer to use your first names for the rest of our conversation?"

"Go ahead there, Mimi," Sirius answered. Anwen nudged him, hard, in the ribs.

"That's fine, Professor."

"Neither of you will be taking Transfiguration with your classes, instead you'll have a private lesson with me, where we will be covering what you would be doing in your regular lesson, Sirius. As for you, Anwen, I will tailor the lessons once I know exactly how advanced you are. If you could understand the text I saw at Julia's, you and Sirius are most likely on the same level."

"Thank you, Professor," Anwen.

"One of the topics I would like to consider with you two is the Animagus transformation," she threw out and Sirius blanched. Not seeing his reaction, she moved on. "Anwen, Professor Flitwick feels you're far ahead enough in Charms that you should move into the sixth year class. Sirius is the most proficient in his year in the subject, and he can quickly get you to the level of the rest of the class. You'll still need to sit for your OWLs, but I have no doubt you'll excel."

"Yes, Professor."

"Finally, you're going to do your practical lessons in Defense with Andrew Potter. It will allow the two of you, and your friends, not only to cover your classroom lessons, but also to work on ways to protect yourselves. Unfortunately, we feel you will need this."

The couple nodded and Minerva went on to explain that the remainder of their courses did not involve the active use of magical spells to do the work, therefore it was safe for Anwen to take them on her own. She excused herself shortly thereafter, leaving the young couple to consider what they'd been told, everything which took place on the train and their future. Later that night, they left their troubles in the private common room and retired to their bedroom, together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hi all, this getting back to writing thing is fun and rewarding for us all. For those who have been thinking and praying for her, my daughter is doing much better, thank you. I will continue to work on the Fanfics through the end of June, but then I will only be able to work on them as time allows, as I have a deadline lurking for my second original novel. As a gift to my faithful Fic readers, at publishing time there will be a special rate for all of you. I hope if you enjoy what I do with the Marauders and their families, you'll be interested in my faerie families as well.**

**Secondly, some people are having trouble keeping up with the shifting time. I will tell you to look at the date at the beginning of the chapter carefully. I will make a posting on my Facebook page (MuttNFeathers) as to the different timelines and the lives of Anwen and Sirius in each of them. If you're not on Facebook, PM me and I'll paste it into a message here.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 16:**

**Three Birds in a Cave**

**7 January 2064**

_**Fairer Garden**_

**Isle of Skye, Scotland**

Mornings were usually very quiet for Sirius Black. He was up before anyone else; someone had to let the large Wolfhounds, Moonfoot and Pady, out. The pair lumbered out into the mist, walking the short distance to their run. Sirius hadn't hooked the pair up on their leads in years; the neighbour who had insisted on it had moved last summer. It wasn't like Sirius could tell the old woman he had charmed the garden to keep their pets, and numerous great-grandchildren, in. The dogs had a doggy-door they could use on their own, but they still waited until they heard him on the stairs. It was more routine than anything else now.

Sirius put his kettle on, started the coffee pot for his wife, read through the headlines of his many daily papers and scratched his own belly. James had pointed out the strange behaviour while they were at Hogwarts, but it was Remus who pointed out that he was simply giving himself a belly rub. The Animagus had decided long ago that the ribbing he took for it was worth his moments of comfort.

Though he had already been made aware of it, because he sat on the Council of Thirteen, he read through the official announcement of the elections for a new Minister for Magic. He noticed his grandson's name was being bantered around; which made him proud. Having both Potter and Black blood in him made the man a rather predictable choice; having both a grandfather and grandmother – one from each side of the family—who were past Ministers made him a wise choice. He'd be anxious to see what the boy would choose. He was somewhat sceptical of politics and politicians; Sirius doubted he would become one himself.

"Boy," Sirius scoffed aloud at his own thoughts, "he's in his fifties! They're getting older, just like you are." He had never really worried about his age, as he had lived far longer than anyone would have predicted when he was in his teens. Hell, he'd expected a member of his family to have offed him before he was twenty.

A slam of the front door alerted him that one of his great-granddaughters had left the house. Two of them, Anna and Kyra, were in their last semester of their Charms Mastery, and would leave over the coming summer. New members of their large family would come and live in the house with their great-grandparents, ensuring their Nanny Winnie was never alone. In return, they had immediate access to the wealth of knowledge the couple had. He didn't know why she'd left, but it didn't surprise him that one of the girls would be leaving so early.

What did surprise him was the chime which alerted him that his wife was ready to come down the stairs; he'd not heard the bed chime go off. With the weaknesses which wracked his wife's body he and James had charmed nearly everything so that she had help when she needed to move. She'd hoped that Disapparation would help, but Winnie's magical core was so powerful and unpredictable that when she'd tried to go from one floor to the other, she blew the ceiling out from the room she was headed to. Walking with assistance, or being carried, was the most prudent of ways for her to change locations. Sirius charged up the stairs to keep Winnie from attempting them on her own.

"I never heard the charm go off," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her now tiny waist. The injuries and illnesses she'd sustained had made her once small but athletic frame brittle and slight. "You shouldn't have gotten up without me." Winnie shook her head lovingly at her husband even as she moved to kiss him.

"I was feeling good this morning," she said when her lips had released his. "I'm not a child, Sirius. When I feel strong enough, I am to do what I can. Always wanting to protect me…"

"Because it's what I do best."

"No, what you do best we can't speak about with our great-granddaughters up and about."

Sirius smirked at her. "Then tonight, my sweetest lover, I will astound you with my most profound prowess," Winnie giggled.

"You're still the master of the over-confident statement I see," she said with a warm, loving glance and the stroke of her hand against his cheek. He leaned in for another kiss when he heard the front screen door slam again. "Ah, come my love, and let us break our fast together."

"You know, if you keep spoiling me with such extravagant breakfasts, I'll never want to go back to work," Sirius teased his wife. Winnie had sent their great-granddaughter into town to purchase croissants and fresh butter. She had also brought out some of the homemade raspberry jam they and their second eldest son, Ethan and his partner, Aaron, had made the previous summer. They were eating on the screened in porch, which Sirius had charmed to be warm enough, despite the midwinter chill.

"Perhaps I think it's time you cut back at the Ministry," she quietly said. "Let one of the boys take your seat."

"Winnie, we can't do that, and you of all people should know why," he reminded her. "The Black family is on the Council of Thirteen; a seat which I hold until I die. Only medical or mental maladies would allow me to step down."

"Perhaps I need to go into those books and find a loop-hole," she said with a sigh. "I feel the need to travel again. Perhaps going somewhere warm and dry?"

"We could go to the high plains in Peru? Visit our friends, do some sight-seeing? It is summer there."

"That sounds wonderful. This is why we make the perfect couple; you always know what I need and how to give it to me," Winnie replied, love written on her face. She leaned forward and he wrapped his large hand around the back of her head so they could share a kiss. What started out quite innocently quickly turned far more passionate, his tongue swiping along her bottom lip before sliding in to tangle with hers. Unfortunately, their snog was interrupted by her need to cough.

What had started off shallow rapidly devolved into a deep hacking, shaking her delicate and weak frame. Sirius stood and steadied his wife, one hand splayed across her back, his body pressed against her hip and side, while his other arm wrapped around her waist. Her lungs had never recovered fully from being crushed by the rubble of the owlrey during the last battle. Her younger brother, a physician renowned for his work synthesizing Muggle and magical medicine, suggested a lung transplant for her. Winnie hated that someone would need to die for her to continue to live.

Sirius seated her back in her chair when the fit ended, and she looked at him and sighed. "Don't say it. I'll call Haf and see when he can schedule the procedure. I don't understand why they can't synthesize a new set from my own tissues? It's what they did for my vertebrae."

"Winnie, they need healthy tissue to work with," he reminded her, still holding both her hands. "You haven't any left." The pair said nothing aloud, although Sirius sent his love and comfort through their magical bond. Winnie closed her eyes and let the love of her husband wash through her. As she opened her mouth to say something, a loud noise caught their attention, making them both shift to face the door. Standing there, not quite completely corporeal, was a much younger version of Sirius.

"Sirius, what year are you from?" Winnie asked. "How are you here? Where is my counterpart?"

"Little One, let the man speak," her Sirius reminded her.

"I'm not entirely sure how I'm here," the younger man said. "All I know is I was in a deep trance that Moony put me in, and I was concentrating on finding one of you. I thought I might make it to the twenties. Guess we overshot that one, huh?"

"Only by about by about forty years," the older man answered with a chuckle.

"Why are you here?" Old Winnie implored.

"It's my wife…she's gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'" Sirius asked. "How did she disappear?"

"She didn't disappear, she's just gone!" the young man said in a raised voice.

"Sirius, love, come and sit down," Winnie said with a soothing voice, and sent him some love through the same bond she used with her older version of her soul mate. "What does it mean that she's gone?"

Young Sirius took a deep breath, and looked into the elderly woman's eyes, imploring her to understand what he was about to say. "She fell and hurt her head. We got her to St. Mungo's, and they healed the small fracture to her skull; but** she** isn't there. I can't feel her, she registers no thoughts and none of the Mind Healers can get past her Occlumency shields. She is simply gone."

"Do you register her magic?" older Sirius asked.

"Some, but she's certainly not at full strength. I'm actually a bit overwhelmed by the magic I have. I think that's why I was able to come to you." Both of the older Black's nodded.

"Was she upset when this happened?"

"Yes," Sirius admitted, "Harry and Ginny's memories from their trip back in time had just returned, and Harry made a flippant comment about time travel. My Anwen didn't take it well." The older couple looked to each other, and a small tip of Winnie's head let her husband know she had vague memories of this event as well.

Old Winnie closed her eyes and reached for the hands of both of her men. She was thankful for the added boost of having both their magical essences to draw upon. She'd never done what she was going to attempt; she didn't even know if she could. Searching through time and space for her counterpart, when she had no idea where her mind might be would be nearly impossible.

Opening her magical eye, Anwen placed herself in a deep meditation. Using her husband's heartbeat as her anchor, she sent her mind back to nineteen ninety-eight. She remembered so many versions of this year, although she'd worked hard to remember the one she and Sirius had lived. It was the year in which everything changed…Voldemort was killed, she was forever weakened, and Sirius became the statesman she knew he always would be. The Death Eaters were finally destroyed, although not soon enough; her little Ethan was kidnapped. Their family was completed with Stella's adoption, and the Marauding family finally had the peace they'd spent two decades working for… It was a memorable year, although not one she would ever chose to repeat.

Stretching to find her younger self, she located the body easy enough. Her children and extended family were surrounding her, Bas reading to her in French. How different a boy he was by having love all his life. Sirius was right, Anwen was not there; although a thin stream of consciousness was.

Anwen Hodgson had learned Occlumency at a very young age, from Professor McGonagall and Alastor Moody. It was the later who taught her to build in a secret backdoor into her shields, so that if there were ever an occasion where she was blocking everyone, he would be able to enter. The conundrum here was that Moody was dead, and there was only one other person who could find this door, aside herself. Clearly, they'd not thought to contact her dear friend and mentor, Healer Weston. Winnie vaguely remembered that in this timeline, she was out of the country, teaching somewhere in an American Healer academy.

Because she and Sirius shared their magic and they could communicate through their bond, she never shared how to locate this secret way into her mind. However, since this practice seemed to be something she and all her younger selves shared, old Winnie slipped easily into young Anwen's mind. Thankfully, young Anwen had left her a proverbial "trail of breadcrumbs" to follow. The trail was short, only a few blocks through London, into the bowels of the Ministry for Magic, ending at the damned veil. This was one place Winnie had never wanted to return to for it represented the worst night of her life—but to save herself, she was going to have to relive her nightmare.

The night her beloved fell beyond the veil was the worst Winnie had experienced in her more than one hundred years. Unlike the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, she and Sirius had been separated for the mission in this room, something they vowed to never let happen again. They were both somewhat unfocused because they couldn't touch or even see one another. Additionally, Winnie was tasked with shielding, through her visualization magic, not only the Marauders, but the five students which Harry led into the Ministry that night. Then, as the Order showed up, she had to splinter her abilities even more. She heard Sirius taunting his deranged cousin, something only an idiot would do, making Bella go after him even more resolutely. Winnie couldn't react fast enough and her hex sent him through the veil. Winnie didn't see it as much as feel it. Half of her seemed to have been ripped away.

Much like that night, Winnie was now going to have to pass through the archway, face those gnawing, scratching creatures which hovered near the gateway between life and death, and search out the essence that was her younger self. Thankfully, neither would be worldly, in the physical sense, so the wretched souls which gathered near the portal couldn't really harm them. Winnie still shuddered when she thought of the wounds her Sirius had when she'd rescued him.

Bowing her head and asking for guidance, Winnie slipped through the archway. There seemed to be many more of the soul-creatures hungrily staring out at the world of the living. Being like them, without a physical form, she moved through them unscathed. She heard whispers of her name, although she was Lady Black to them, so Winnie knew it was her younger counterpart of whom they were speaking. There were also whispers of a girl, Anwen Hodgson; perhaps one of the versions of herself who died before she and Sirius had married. The gossip was that they were hiding somewhere, and these malevolent spirits seemed to want the twenty-something version of herself.

Winnie was thankful for the disguise her age had naturally provided. Although she could not be injured, she had no desire to get into any sort of argument with these creatures. Once past the majority of the crowd, Anwen manoeuvred into a slight crease in the dark stone of the cave. Feeling her magic begin to deplete, she needed to get through this quickly. She looked again for the trail her younger counterpart had laid, and Winnie saw a small glowing mass of her own magic. She followed it, and was shocked to find the two younger versions next to each other, deep in conversation.

Sirius senior felt his wife returning long before she squeezed his hand and opened her eyes. "I got her back," she whispered before closing her eyes again.

"Go to her," the older man told the younger.

"How can I ever thank you?"

"Have a pint you know I'd enjoy," the older man joked and the younger nodded before simply dissipating. The older man resolved to search through his memories before bed, seeing if he could learn about what happened next to that pair. His immediate thoughts were of his now sleeping wife in his arms. Lifting her body as gently as he could, he Disapparated them both to their bedroom.

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

**9 January 1998**

"The dead know more than I thought they could," Anwen said quietly. She'd awakened the day before, vaguely remembering her return with Old Winnie and her time with her younger self. While everyone wanted to know what had happened, she wasn't prepared to speak of it. Instead, she requested a day to gather her thoughts, and converse with Sirius about what he'd done. Now, with all the children sent home, the Marauding six gathered around Anwen's bed.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"They're aware that many have died younger than they believed. Especially those who had sided with Voldemort," she explained. "Some even knew that they had been pulled back and forth into different timelines, although they weren't exactly sure why."

"You mean the Death Eaters are there?" Lily said with a chill going up her spine.

"No, I'm quite certain there's a special ring of hell for people like Bella and Lucius. No, they were people who might have done something for Voldemort – willingly or un – but who ended up as collateral damage. Voldemort didn't believe in being faithful to anyone or anything, regardless of what the other might have dreamed was the truth," Anwen said ruefully.

"How can they be aware?" Remus muttered. "None of us is aware of the other timelines, except in retrospect, and even then the memories are imprecise and only half-remembered."

"Perhaps it has to do with the difference between the essence of being alive and that of being dead?" Eva postulated.

"We could go see Old Winnie," Remus said "see what she knows—"

"She's in no shape," Sirius interjected. "What she did used up a remarkable amount of magic. She probably saved your life." The last words said with such devotion and love, it made his wife smile, albeit briefly.

"No, Old Winnie got me out of there; it was the child me who saved me. There were whispers that I – the Anwen Black who was moving through time – was there; thankfully little Winnie covered me and hid me before anyone realized just who I was. She had even begun designing a plan to get me out of there, it proved vital to Old Winnie and her doing what she came for. Now, that little girl who killed herself because a broken heart saved my life."

"So we're back to pondering the meaning of death in a world where time can be rewound and acted out again," Remus stated softly.

The group was exceptionally quiet, all thinking about another existential topic none of them had even considered. This war was making them all tired in every sense of the word.

Sirius held his wife tightly to him, even though she was still in her bed, medical charms monitoring her breathing, heart rate and brain waves. He felt the despair of her soul, her renewed agitation at having to fight this way. He kissed her forehead and gave her his strength.

"Whatever the meaning might be, we need to minimize our reversing of life and death. The last thing we need is to be fighting on two fronts. Especially if one of those fronts can only be accessed by near death," Anwen said.

After a few more seconds of quiet, the group went back to dissecting Anwen's time away. The question nagging Sirius' mind was how she ended up there in the first place. Her wounds weren't so serious that she should have been between life and death. He looked up at his best mates, and between them they tipped their heads in understanding; conversation would be forthcoming.


End file.
